Bravery and Submission
by PathWanderingMother
Summary: The new Prospect, Juice Ortiz, has everyone in SAMCRO buzzing. But one member is buzzing particularly... Hard about this tan skinned street kid. When shy little Juice's past comes back to bite him in the ass, will his newfound friends step up, or leave his past to chew him alive? TigxJuice AU I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any characters herein and make no money from this writing.
1. The Silent Prospect

'_I'm scared. My dreams have been worse lately and I don't know what to do. I can't sleep... I can't eat, even when I manage to scrounge up food I can barely stomach it. I felt like I was being followed today... Things aren't getting any better here... As far from New York as I can be... As far from him. I'm scared. The Sons of Anarchy M/C is helping... A little. Jax makes me feel protected... But some of the members scare me... I don't like the way the old guy, Piney, looks at me... It's like he can see right through me... Knows what I'm running from. And Bobby... He's very nosy. I know my past, the reason I'm in Charming, CA will come up eventually... But I'm scared. I don't know what to do.'_

Jax Teller stood across the garage from their newer Prospect, a short, muscly Puerto Rican boy with a temper, but no voice. He'd only had one real conversation with Jax, and that was to explain why he was in Charming, "trouble. Hacking. Back home", and any of the other members only got one or two word answers stutteringly spat out, followed by a shaky Sir... Until Chibs got annoyed and threatened to show Ortiz his dick every time he said Sir. That ended that obnoxious phrase quickly. But the guy was a hard worker and a good fighter, and amazing with computers... That was the only real reason he suggested that Ortiz prospect for them. The other members, even those that were open to unique changes within SAMCRO, were a little iffy about this shy Latino boy with the funny head tattoos.

The name, for one, stuck out terribly. Juan Carlos Ortiz... A mouthful. And a very... Racial one. Creative as ever, Chibs had thought up the acronym of JUCSZ.. Endearingly turned into Juice. The boy took it wordlessly, responding to it immediately like a dog to his name.  
>"Hey brother." Chibs Telford nudged Jax out of his thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about?"<br>"Just watching the new kid." He shrugged in Juice's direction. Chibs grunted, watching the boy as well. He knew his way around cars that was for sure, and that did make him a pretty decent addition to T/M. "He's a strange one... Can't get a word out of him." Jax nodded. "He's shy... I'd like to know what made him that way."  
>"You were shy when you were prospecting too, Jackie Boy."<br>"But I still spoke."  
>"You were the president's son." Jax gave Chibs a droll look. "Don't be a dick... You know what I mean... It's like pulling teeth to get Juice to say anything more than yes, no, and I'll get on it... I thought he was never going to stop saying sir."<br>"You asked us to vote him in to prospect, Jax." Chibs reminded him, making Jax glare. "I know... Because he's smart... Kind of. He's smart in the way we need."  
>"I've yet to see any form of intelligence in that boy." Jax gave him a disapproving look. "Be nice." Chibs grunted. "I'm always nice... Is Clay still doing that get together tonight with the Tacoma chapter?"<br>"Yeah, they're on their way now as far as I know." He nodded. "You gonna invite the kid?" Jax nodded, turning to pull on his work shirt. "See how he acts with a crowd." He said before heading towards the van they were fixing up.

The clubhouse was filled to capacity. Crow Eaters, SAMCRO, SAMTAC, and various family members were stuffed into the main room, music blasting from the speaker system that Tig and Jax had installed. Jax watched Juice from across the room, sipping on his beer. The young Latino had barely moved. He stayed within eyeshot of the door at all times, only leaving it once to go to the bathroom. He'd been chugging beers all night, but his conversation with anyone had been nonexistant. Once had a Crow Eater come up to him, he simply smiled, nodded at what she was saying, and motioned in Bobby's direction.  
>Tig plopped down on the couch next to Jax and belched, well on his way to being fall down drunk. "What's with the kid?" He asked, jutting his scruffy chin in Juice's direction. "Why'd you invite him?"<br>"Well A, he's a prospect, and B, cause I wanted to see how he'd hold up in a social situation."  
>"And your verdict?"<br>"Something has him spooked. It isn't the MC, and it isn't being social... He's scared of something else. He's got an eyeline to the door... I'm assuming in case he needs to break for it, and he's keeping his eyes on all of SAMCRO... I'm guessing in case someone tries to fuck with him he'll know who to run to if he can't reach the door."  
>"What makes you think he has a big enough fucking brain to figure all this out?"<br>"Because he's scared. I've seen it before... Someone has him spooked... He won't mention much about his home... New York, that much I know, but not why he's across the fucking country."  
>"It's your right to find out, VP."<br>"I know that... But I want Juice to trust us, Tig, not think we're gonna fuck him over. If he's Redwood Original material, he'll confess it to me when he's good and ready." Tig grunted. "Well. I'm gonna go make the boy feel welcome." Jax grimaced but looked away, catching Clay's attention and heading over to him.

"Prospect!" Tig grabbed the Latino's shoulders. He jumped off the barstool and his hand went instinctively to his belt, where a knife nestled his hip. Tig raised his hands in surrender when the boy turned, laughing. "Chill, kid." Juice tried to smile, but it turned into a bit of a scared grimace. "Come with me?"  
>"Wh- Where?" Tig turned to face him head on. "Excuse me?" He stepped up to Juice, their chests touching. "Do you talk back?"<br>"No, Si-... No." He caught himself, diverting his gaze to the floor. He looked up only to follow Tig, weaving his way through the crowd that seemed to part naturally for Tig and every other patched in member of SAMCRO. Tig led him through the clubhouse to the apartment and opened the door to the apartment, motioning for Juice to enter. He did so, and sat on the bed, his hands folded into his lap. Tig shut the door and clicked the lock shut. He leaned on the door, his arms crossed. "Be honest, kid... Who are you?"  
>"J-" Juice swallowed hard and took a breath, forcing his voice to stop it's shudder. "Juan Carlos Ortiz... That's my r-r-real name." He looked up at Tig, begging the older man to believe him. "I don't mean that. We've checked enough to know you're honest on that fucking count... I mean who are you? What brought you to Charming?" Juice swallowed hard. "Trouble... Hacking back home..." He mumbled. "Where's home?"<br>"Qu-Queens, New York."  
>"Got a family?" Tig sat next to him as he asked, sparking up a cigarette. Juice shrugged. "Brother... Mom."<br>"I feel like this is pulling fucking teeth. Why don't you talk?" The stocky male paled. "I... I just don't have anything to say." He mumbled, diverting his gaze to his boots. "Sure you do, everyone does. How do you like Jax? What do you think of Gemma's new fucking haircut? Are you interested in any fucking thing?" He looked up at Tig, his eyes pained. "I don't like talking... My mouth... Gets me into trouble." Tig laughed. He laid back on the bed. "Does it now? What kind of trouble?" Juice blushed. "You're very drunk, Tig." He said softly, desperate to change the subject. The older man's eyes slitted, looking directly at Juice. He slapped his hands to his knees and rose. "Know what you can do for me, kid?" Juice glanced up, his eyes round and innocent. "What?" Tig turned to face him, leaning against the door again. Before the Prospect could speak, he was undoing his jeans. "I think I'd like a blowjob."  
>"Wh-What?" The young man's breath escaped with the word. He looked down, following Tig's hands as he worked his belt loose and unzipped his jeans. "Come on... How much are you willing to give to the fucking club, huh?" He stepped up to the boy and grabbed his head, ruffling the short mohawk shaved down the center, before shoving him down to his knees. Juice gasped a little, suddenly face to face with Tig's hardening shaft. He looked up at Tig, his jaw working little circles as he struggled for words. Tig smirked. "How much do you want that fucking patch?" Tig murmured. Juice closed his eyes and nodded. He grabbed Tig's shaft and wrapped his lips around it. Immediately Tig gasped, arching his hips toward Juice's mouth. The Latino took the additional length with ease, bobbing his head and holding Tig's hips tightly. Tig looked down, watching his shaft disappear into the boy's mouth. It was rare that he found a guy willing to suck his dick... And never had it been a prospect before. He always joked about that being initiation for them... But he wouldn't have cared either way. Sons material was Sons material, regardless of sexuality in his mind. He groaned a little, wanting to see just how far this new guy would be willing to take it. He grabbed his head and pulled his shaft out, letting it rest on Juice's swollen bottom lip. The Latino rolled his eyes up to look at him, a gaze that went straight to Tig's balls. Big, brown eyes that any female would envy, filled with nothing but need, want, and , Tig grabbed the back of Juice's head, slamming his cock down his throat before withdrawing it and shoving it back in. He was surprised when the younger man took it to the base with nearly no resistance.<br>Juice's brain was mush. He was hyperfocused on the cock down his throat, the warm body standing over his. It'd been so long... Something he hadn't ever planned on, or really wanted to, do again. But now that he was in the middle of it, his body reacted beautifully. His cock growing in his jeans, the painful press against his zipper making him moan around the shaft in his mouth. Tig grunted at this, shoving in a little faster than before. Juice kept pace, allowing his body time to swallow and breathe, working in a pattern around Tig's invading member. He reached down, rubbing his palm over his aching, tented jeans.  
>Tig continued to thrust mercilessly into his mouth, groaning gently when the boy moaned or whimpered against his shaft. He dug his short nails into Juice's head, grimacing with pleasure when he felt a brush of teeth against his underside. "You sure do suck dick well... I can see why it'd get you into trouble..." He panted, looking down at the Prospect. Juice's face burned a bright red at the comment, his ears glowing. He shook his head just a bit, earning a moan from the man using his mouth. Tig's pace increased and he dug his fingers deeper into Juice's skull, stilling them both as his orgasm washed over him, ropes of his warm fluid coating the Latino's tongue and throat. Juice pulled back, letting his mouth fall from the shaft wetly. He dared a glance up at Tig as he swallowed the salty liquid. The older man was just coming down from his ecstasy.<br>When he finally looked down at Juice, he smiled a little to see the man's head down. "Thanks." He muttered, pulling the boy up by his arms. Juice kept his eyes diverted, glancing toward the door worriedly. "Go shine up the bikes or something." Tig grumbled, flopping onto the bed and lighting a cigarette. Juice nodded quickly and wiped his mouth, nearly running to the door. He ducked outside and grabbed a rag, beginning to tediously shine up the bikes by the light given off by the street lamps.

Juice worked his way through two of the bikes before he sensed a presence behind him. "It's just me." Jax's voice was soft, relaxing the tension in Juice's body. The blonde came around to his front and hoisted himself onto the railing in front of the bikes. "What are you doing?"  
>"Shining bikes..."<br>"Why?"  
>"Tig... Told me to." Jax chuckled. "Stop... Listen, Juice... I know what he tried to do in there." Juice looked up at Jax quickly, his eyes panicked. Jax smiled comfortingly. "He tries it on all the new Prospects. He even tried that shit with me. It's just Tig's twisted version of initiation, or something... It's fucked up. Don't let it freak you out, okay? Tig is a freak." Juice forced a weak smile. "He won't ever force you into something you don't wanna do... He's not that way. And nothing happened, right? I mean... Fuck it. Brothers. We all tease each other like that." Juice nodded, his ears burning. "Right..." He breathed. Jax slid off the railing and slapped the Prospect's back. "You don't have to stay. Head home and get some sleep, okay?"<br>"The party... Cleaning up..."  
>"I'll get it. If anyone asks I'll let 'em know I sent you home... You weren't feeling well." He smiled again and squeezed Juice's muscly arm. "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Juice smiled shyly and nodded. Jax took the rag from him and walked into the clubhouse.<p>

_'I want to be ashamed... I really do. But coming home from the party all I kept picturing was his dick... I thought I'd gotten past this... I was getting better... I don't know what this is going to do. Jax said it was sort of like initiation... Does that mean I failed? Or succeeded? An MC like SoA wouldn't let in a member that was a fag, would they? I do like both... But if anyone finds out I like guys... I can't stand to fail this. These guys make me feel at home. Even with the teasing... The jokes... I know they all think I'm a freak, but it's okay, because they let me be there. Jax especially, and Chibs... They're so nice to me, even though I'm weird. I want to talk more, but I'm so used to getting hit, or punished for speaking my mind... I'm afraid that's what's gonna make them not want me to be a real member... If this whole sucking dick thing doesn't seal that deal. What the fuck is wrong with me? This is the guy I want to be my brother... And here I am picturing his dick inside me. There's something fucked up about this whole fucking situation...'_


	2. Learning New Things

After work the next day, Juice got the okay to go home early. He changed into his workout clothing and leashed up Serotah. Rescued from a puppy mill, he'd kept his lovely tan purebred pitbull close for the past four years he'd had her. He refused to dock her tail and ears, giving her a floppy, goofy look, but Serotah had been his only true friend in this time. Locking up carefully, Juice started on his daily two hour jog with his pet, knowing they both needed it in the ratty apartment he was stuck in.

Juice entered his apartment, humming some silly tune he'd heard of. Serotah snarled and lunged, nearly yanking the leash from his hand. Juice himself let out a yelp when he saw what was making his girl freak out. Tig Trager was sitting in the ratty lawn chair he'd gotten, sipping on a beer. "Sitzen." Juice mumbled to the snarling dog on the leash. She immediately sat, her haunches still rigid and a low snarl under her breath. "What are you doing here?" Juice breathed, kneeling to calm his dog. "Nice dog... What is she?"  
>"American Pit..." He mumbled another command in her ear and unleashed her. She loped up to Tig, sniffing him cautiously before sitting in front of him, her tail thudding rapidly on the ground. Tig reached out, scratching her behind the ears. "She's pretty... Name?"<br>"Serotah."  
>"What's that mean?"<br>"Orphan." Juice wrapped her leash, locking his door. "Why are you here, Tig?" He asked again, crossing his arms. He whistled for Serotah, and she immediately sat by his feet. "How'd you get in here?"  
>"Followed you. Lock was easy to pick... Dude what the fuck is with this place? It's gross."<br>"It's affordable." Juice sat down behind his dog. "You don't have any fucking food man, I'm hungry."  
>"Haven't been able to go shopping yet." He mumbled, his head down as he busied himself petting Serotah. "You got plenty of dog food."<br>"She's a big eater..."  
>"Well come on, you got the day off. Let's go shopping. I wanna talk to you anyways and I can't do that on a fucking empty stomach." Juice balked, standing and holding up the leash. "Got... Went for a walk... Need a shower..." He mumbled. Tig motioned to where his bathroom was. "By all means. Then we'll go." Juice hung his head, his ears burning. "I can't." He mumbled. "And why not?" Juice shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can't afford it." He whispered, barely above a breath. Tig nodded. "I know." Juice looked at him quickly, his eyes round. "How?" The man tossed a ratty leather bound journal on the floor in front of him. Juice's eyes widened even more, and began to well with tears. "Why did you go through my shit?" He asked, fury bubbling in him, a cover for his shame. "It was on your bed... Well, that pile of sheets that acts as a bed for you... Why didn't you let us know, Juice?" Juice hung his head, blinking away tears of embarrassment. "My problem." He stepped over his dog and tried to head into the bathroom but Tig rose and caught him, turning him to face him. "The point of this club, Juice, is to help each other. That's what being a brother is."<br>"I'm just a Prospect."  
>"So? If you needed help, you should have let someone know. Go shower, and we'll get you some food. We need to talk about some of the other things I found out about the great fucking life of Juan Carlos Ortiz." Juice's throat closed. "Please don't tell the club..."<br>"About what?"  
>"The journal... Please... No one is supposed to know about that." Tig smiled softly and grabbed Juice's face, kissing his cheek. "Go take a shower. I'll play with the dog. Then we'll talk." Juice nodded. He stripped off his shirt with shaking hands as he walked toward the bathroom, completely missing the look of approval he got from Tig.<br>When Juice emerged from the bathroom he had to laugh, a real genuine laugh, something he hadn't done in a while. Tig was stretched out on the floor with Serotah laying directly on top of him. She was fast asleep, drooling a rope of slobber down his arm. Tig grinned foolishly up at Juice. "Nice shower?" He asked, gently pushing the dog off him. She grumbled at losing her comfy bed, but spun once, flopped down, and was out again. "Yeah..."  
>"You're lying... The hot water here is shit."<br>"You're right... How long have you fucking been here?" Juice cracked a beer, nearly the only thing in his kitchen save for dog food, and sat on the floor. "Since about five minutes after you left with the dog. Had some time to explore." Tig sighed softly and reached over, scooping up the journal. "You talk a lot in this, Juice... Why don't you talk to people?"  
>"You read it... You should know." He mumbled, staring at his feet. "Yeah. I know some... But this is just ramblings... You don't explain a lot... And you've ripped a lot of pages out."<br>"Scared someone would find it." Juice said, giving Tig a droll look. The older man smiled. "Let's go get some food. My treat, okay?"  
>"I couldn't."<br>"Shut it, Prospect. You can. And you will. Come on, it's not like I'm buying you a ten course dinner at the fucking Ritz. It's some fast food." Juice sighed softly but nodded. "Okay... Lemme finish dressing."  
>"Get that cut on too, you won't ride with me if you don't have it." Juice gave a nod again. "Sero... Kommen." She rose lazily and followed him to his bedroom. He filled up her food and water before scratching her lovingly on the head and dressing.<p>

Juice slid into the booth nearest to the door. Tig sat across from him, sliding the tray over. "Go ahead." Juice took the food cautiously, two burgers and a large fry, much to Juice's disapproval, but Tig had insisted. He took a bite. "Thank you..." He whispered. Tig smiled softly. "Welcome. Now... Let's talk." He took a bite of his own food and stared Juice down, until the boy diverted his gaze. "Why do you look away all the fucking time?"  
>"Just do."<br>"Who's he?" Tig asked then, and Juice looked up. "What?"  
>"Your journal. You keep saying him, or he, or his... Always underlined or written slanted... So who is he?"<br>"Just someone from my past..." The words seemed pained for the young man to speak. Tig frowned. "What's up with your fucking past, kid? What happened?" Juice shook his head, looking down at his food, suddenly not hungry. Tig sighed. "If you wanna fit into this club, become a member... You need to be honest. Journals, secrets, that's not trustworthy."  
>"What's my past have to do with now?"<br>"I've got two fucking daughters. You think if I kept that from the club it wouldn't affect them?"  
>"I don't have kids."<br>"You have a brother. And a mom." Juice's head ducked low again. "No."  
>"You told me you did."<br>"I don't anymore." He breathed, taking a big bite of his burger, if anything to keep from having to speak. "What do you mean?"  
>"Mom's dead... Brother and I don't speak." He mumbled through his burger. "I'm sorry... Why don't you talk?" Juice's gaze lowered again. "Didn't approve of my choices."<br>"Being gay?"  
>"I'm not gay... I like both... And no, not because of that." Tig nodded. "What about your childhood... At least you had to have a fun childhood."<br>"If you think fun is having the clearest memory of your mother being the smell of cum and booze... I knew what sex smelled like before I knew what my dick was for." He flushed at the words, ducking his head down. Tig sighed and reached over, lifting his chin. "I'm not gonna hit you for talking, dummy. I want to know this stuff, okay?" Juice hesitated but nodded. "It's just hard."  
>"Why?" Juice shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it in public." Tig nodded. "I understand. Finish your food... I need to call Gemma, let her know I'm gonna be a little late." He rose and squeezed Juice's shoulder before walking out the door. He leaned against the glass of the building near where Juice was sitting, putting his phone to his ear.<p>

They headed back to the house when Juice had finished. Serotah leapt at them, excited. "Sitzen." Juice snapped, and she immediately sat, her entire body shaking with excitement. "What language is that?" Tig asked, tossing his cut over the chair. "German."  
>"You speak German?" Tig scooped up the journal and took a seat, flipping through it. "Just to her... She's my baby but she's still my protector... I need some way to be sure she won't listen to anyone but me if I need her to keep me safe." Juice sat on the floor in front of Tig, his eyes searching the journal, as if it would give him any answer he needed. "So... I'll ask the same question... "Why are you afraid to talk to people?"<br>"I've been hurt for the shit I've said." He shrugged. "What do you mean?" Juice sighed softly. "It's really hard to talk about." Tig nodded. "Fine... Are you into guys as a habit?" Juice lowered his gaze, his ears burning. Tig opened his journal and began to read. "I feel so dirty, thinking about him that way... But all I can picture is him being buried balls deep in my ass, fucking the sh-"  
>"Stop!" Juice reached up, knocking the journal from his hands. "Yes. I'm into guys, okay? As a habit." He looked away, his entire face burning. He felt his eyes welling with tears. "If it keeps me from getting into the club... I guess that's my own fault." Tig, realizing his overstep, knelt in front of Juice. He grabbed the boy, pulling him close. "Hey... It won't." He said softly, smiling sadly when Juice looked at him. His brown eyes were shiny with tears, his face showing more emotion than it had in the two months Tig had known him. Tig couldn't help. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Juice's perfectly pouty lips, holding the back of his head to keep him from pulling away. No need to worry about that, however, Juice reciprocated quickly, submitting by opening his mouth and leaning into Tig's lanky body. Tig grinned against his mouth, slipping his tongue in. Juice had a unique taste, a very nice one at that. A small whimper escaped Juice's throat when Tig bit down on his bottom lip before pulling away. He had to smile at the boy, his eyes still closed and a small smile daring to pull his lips. "Liking dick... Won't keep you out of this club... You just need to be careful who you tell." Tig said softly against Juice's cheek. The boy nodded, relaxing against the older man. Tig slid his hands over the younger man's firm muscles, inhaling his musk. Juice was pliant in Tig's hands, to the point of being strangely so. "Would you really like to fuck me?" Tig breathed. He felt the heat increase on his own cheek as Juice began to blush. "No... I'd like you to fuck me..." He admitted, confident, despite the soft tremble Tig felt under his hands. "Keep being honest... And talking to me... And maybe I will." Tig murmured, brushing his lips over Juice's ear. The Latino let out a soft moan, a shiver racing through his body. His eyes slid shut and he rested his head on Tig's shoulder. It felt so nice to be relaxed, truly, with someone. "Tell me about growing up..." Tig breathed. Juice's breath caught. "My mom was a whore... My brother, Julio... Always said my dad was one of her Johns... But I don't know... Don't know my Dad. My brother started doing and selling drugs when he was thirteen... To make ends meet with us..." He buried his face in Tig's shoulder. The older man held him tighter. "My mom died when I was sixteen... My brother kicked me out to make it easier on himself."<br>"Jesus, kid..." Juice pulled away, wiping his face. He grumbled, annoyed with himself. "How'd your mom die?" Tig asked. "Her pimp beat her to death when she didn't give him all the money she owed him." He shrugged. "I needed to go to the doctor... Had pneumonia." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I got her killed." Tig sighed softly and wiped Juice's face. He glanced at his cell phone and sighed. "Listen, kid, I gotta go, Gemma needs some help moving a new table or some shit into her house... I wanna come back... Keep talking to you." Juice winced a little. "Okay..." He whispered. Tig pressed another kiss to his mouth. "I'll bring dinner."  
>"You don't have to do that..."<br>"I know." Tig rose and smacked the back of Juice's head. "Stop being scared of your fucking voice, dipshit. It's safe here." Juice smiled softly and nodded, turning to watch Tig walk out.

"Prospect. Get down here." Tig's voice was sharp over the phone, not the same voice Tig had been using when he left. "What's going on?" Juice asked, rubbing his eyes. He'd been napping, the phone call waking him. "Quit asking fucking questions and get down here." Juice snapped the phone shut and headed down his stairs, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
>Tig and Jax stood outside Jax's truck, smoking. In the back of the truck were a good twenty to thirty bags of groceries. Juice froze when he saw, looking from Tig to Jax and back to Tig. Jax smiled softly, standing straight and walking up to Juice. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Juice hung his head. "It's not your problem... I was doing okay... My dog was fed."<br>"But you weren't... And if you wanna Prospect for this club, you need to be in your best shape. You should know that." Juice nodded. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Don't be... Just don't hide it next time. We can always help out, okay? Especially with something like this."  
>"Yes... Okay...Thank you."<br>"Don't thank me... Come on, let's get this shit upstairs." He scooped Juice's keys from his pocket. "Is your dog gonna attack me?"  
>"No, just tell her sitzen... She'll listen."<br>"Sitzen?"  
>"German." Jax nodded and grabbed a handful of bags, heading up. Juice looked to Tig, who smiled, crushing out his smoke. "Did you tell him?"<br>"Just enough to get him to help you out... It's up to you to tell those secrets, Ortiz." Juice nodded. "Thank you." Tig smirked and slapped his cheek. "Stop thanking me, Jesus... Faggot." Juice smiled, laughing a little as he grabbed a few handfuls of bags. "You're cooking me dinner tonight, by the way." Tig shouted as he headed up the stairs. "Maybe something Mexican!" Juice shouted something back, lost to the wind.

The three were sitting, sipping on beer. "I know you don't wanna have me thank you guys... But this really does mean so fucking much." Juice said softly. Jax nodded, squeezing his shoulder. "It's fine."  
>"I'd like you to stay a while, Jax... For dinner. One, you guys did buy this food... And two... I need to talk about some shit." He looked to Tig, who gave a small smile and nodded. Jax nodded. "Of course."<p>

Juice set to work cooking while Jax and Tig chatted in the living room. He was trying his hardest not to overhear, but really couldn't help it. "What made you wanna come over here anyways?" Jax asked. "The party... I really freaked him out. We just kinda started chatting, he told me some pretty heavy shit..."  
>"Is it bad?"<br>"What he told me, pretty awful... I think there's more, what he'll probably talk about tonight."  
>"Is he SAMCRO material? With all of this shit?" There was a long silence before Tig spoke again. "He needs to get over his fear of talking to people... But if he can, he's definitely someone we'd be smart to patch over."<br>Juice came into the living room, balancing plates perfectly. "Sorry I don't have a table... Or more chairs..." He said softly. "No problem... We'll figure something out for that, okay?" Juice flushed at Jax's words and shook his head. Jax raised a finger. "Shut the fuck up before you say it." Juice smiled, embarrassed, and handed them their plates. Serotah crawled her way over, putting her head in Juice's lap and giving him a begging look. He snarled and shoved her head away, but offered her a chunk of meat.  
>The silence was deafening, no one wanting to start the conversation they knew would not be happy. Finally, Juice sighed and looked up at them, pushing his empty plate away. "I've been keeping some big secrets from you, Jax." He began. He looked down, chewing his bottom lip. "I grew up in New York, that was true, and I'm running from some assholes I fucked with because of a hacking job I did... But if it was that simple I'd already be back in New York... They were small time criminals, easy to confuse, even easier to get rid of... The real reason I'm here goes back even further... To when I was a kid..." He took a shaky breath. "I already explained to Tig.. My mother was a whore. It was the only thing she really knew how to do. Her pimp, Marcus... Marcus Rabador, was a hard ass for the money she owed him... I got sick during winter... It got cause we lived in a shitty apartment with even shittier food... Turned into pneumonia. She used some of the money she was supposed to give to Mark... To take me to the doctor and get me medication. I was a scrawny, weak little shit... I would have died without it... Anyways, Mark found out... He beat her death for it, and came after me... My brother, Julio... He thought Mark wanted to kill us both because of what she did... Blamed me, it was my fucking fault... But he kicked me out for it... To save himself. He had a baby on the way with his girlfriend..." He pulled his knees up to his chest. Tig reached out and offered him a cigarette, which he took and lit who a grateful smile. After a few deep drags, he began to speak again. "Mark found me easy... I still think Julio told him... He did threaten me at first... I was a weak fucking sixteen year old Puerto Rican kid... Never been on my own, didn't know shit from dirt... But he got a good look at me... I look a lot like my mom, see? More so than Julio... Save for my nose, fuck I could be her if I tried... He liked that... So he gave me a deal... Fuck... I should have refused, just let him fucking off me... But I was stupid, and desperate. So I started working for him." He hung his head again. "He had me working before my seventeenth birthday... After he and his buddies trained me of course.." Juice took another few drags off the cigarette, and Jax could see his hand shaking. He felt sick to his stomach, understanding, on a much deeper level now, why Juice was the way he was.<br>"It was okay... I mean, at first. Most of the guys, women... Were nice. I was young and cute and they thought it was real funny to laugh at me... But Mark just kept getting meaner and meaner... He was a fucking sadist." He chuckled weakly. "I never knew what real pain was until Mark taught me a lesson one night... I didn't bring in as much cash as I normally did... Only fifteen grand instead of my normal twenty to thirty... Slow night..." He bit back a shiver as it raced down his spine. "It was because of Mark I learned that words aren't my friend... They always seemed to get me in deeper shit with him... Only thing I could say that wouldn't get me beat, burned, or fucked was sorry." He played with a loose string on his khakis, reaching over to pet Serotah, an unconscious gesture. She crawled over to him and whimpered, resting her head in his lap. "I knew I had to get away the night he locked me in the closet. I was twenty nine."  
>Jax shook his head, a little sick to his stomach. "You did this for thirteen years? Jesus Christ, Juice..." Juice nodded, chewing his lip. He'd drawn a small line of blood around the outer edge from tearing at the skin with his teeth. Tig leaned forward and pulled his lip free, wiping the blood from it. Juice glanced up and gave a shy, nervous smile. Jax smirked a little to himself, seeing the motion, but saying nothing. Instead, he changed the subject. "So how'd you get so good with computers?" Juice laid flat, crushing out his cigarette on his plate and pulling a pack from his own pocket to light another one. "I've always liked technology. A good outlet for frustration... I got holed up in the house Mark had for his boys and women for a good month with a broken leg, an aggressive client busted it... And I started taking computer lessons from his business partner... Real nice chick, Lisa, her name was, I think... She taught me everything I didn't know, filled in all the gaps... I took it from there... Made Mark a little nicer to me, he could have me working on the computers, filing and changing things... Where I started my hacking, when I wasn't up to working or when I just needed a break... It made me happy... When Trey approached me... He's the guy I ran from at first... I was excited. Wanted me to hack into the mainframe security of the New York department of homeland security and change a few names... I didn't know who, didn't care who... I was just fucking stoked that they trusted me... Anyway I did it, but Mark caught on to what I was doing... Called in his own fucking security... Trey found out and came after me, thinking I was the fucking snitch... So here I am. Packed up my life, my bike, and my truck, and headed out West." He shrugged and hoisted himself up. There was a not uncomfortable silence after Juice finished speaking. Finally Jax chuckled. "That's the most you've ever spoken to anyone I know here, Juice." He said. Juice offered a weak smile. "That's the most I've spoken in twelve years."<br>"How old are you?"  
>"Be thirty one in December."<br>"Shit, you don't look that old." Juice smiled. "I age like a champ... One of my best qualities... Next to fucking and hacking." Jax sighed a little. "Juice... Listen... You're safe here. I promise you that. We have your back... Don't be afraid to have a voice at T/M, at the clubhouse, okay?"  
>"It's a hard habit to break, Jax."<br>"I understand... But break it. If you want to be our brother, you need to talk to us." Juice nodded. "Are you... Do you have to tell everyone about this?" Jax shook his head. "Not a soul. I'll need to tell Clay a little, give him a name or two, just so we can watch out for the guys... But your family, what you did before Charming... That's between we three unless you wanna talk about it, okay?"  
>"Thank you..." Juice whispered, and Jax's heart went out for the boy when he saw the tears in his eyes. "Don't mention it... Now... I think I might be catching on to something here..." He glanced at Tig, who was giving away nothing with his expression. He was staring intently at the floor, a cigarette burning down between his fingers. "That night at the clubhouse... Something happened didn't it?" Juice's face paled and he looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry..." He breathed. Tig shook his head. "Fucking stop apologizing." He snapped. "Did you want it, or did I fucking force you into it?" Juice stayed silent. Jax looked over at Tig, his expression not at all light. "What happened, Tig." A command, not a question. "I had him suck my dick." Jax's lips tightened into thin lines. "That was it!" Tig snapped. "I didn't know he used to be a fucking whore, how could I?" Juice winced visibly at the word. "I didn't even think he'd fucking do it until his lips were around my fucking cock! After that I went with it, what would you have done?!" Jax shook his head. "Jesus Christ, Tig! He's supposed to be someone you'd have as a brother! Fuck..." He rubbed is hand down his face, grimacing. "Look, I... I don't wanna fucking know, okay? This shit had better not affect either of your work at TM or with SAMCRO, understood?" Tig nodded. He looking over at Juice. The Latino was stoic, his arms wrapped around his knees. His chin rested on them, but his head was ducked just enough to prevent any eye contact. He nodded slowly.  
>Jax reached out, noting the flinch he earned when he touched Juice's shoulder. "Come outside with me." Juice nodded and rose wordlessly. He leashed up Serotah and followed Jax outside. The blonde led him over to a patch of grass, allowing the dog space to do her duty. "Juice, look at me." The man raised his head slowly, locking gazes with Jax. Shame and embarrassment filled his deep brown gaze. "Did he force you into it?"<br>"No... He asked and I did... It's what I was taught to do."  
>"That's not what I asked, Juice. And this isn't New York. Even if you are a Prospect... You can say no."<br>"I didn't want to... Not really... I kind of miss it... Fuck, I'm sorry..."  
>"What do you miss?" Jax asked, ignoring the apology. "A guy's touch... The men were always nicer than the women... Catty fucking bitches... Guys at least made sure I sort of enjoyed it, most of the time."<br>"Do you like Tig?" Juice shrugged. "I don't know." Jax sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get a committal answer out of this Prospect. "Listen... Do what you want. I don't care who you fuck, okay? Your secret's safe with me, and no one would take Tig seriously, he's kind of a fucking freak. Just know what you're doing... Tig is a hard pill to swallow." He chuckled when Juice flushed red. "You know what I mean." The boy nodded. Jax slapped his cheek lightly. "I'm headed home... I'll see you at T/M tomorrow, okay? Remember what I said about that voice of yours. Use it." Juice nodded. "Thank you, for everything."  
>"Don't mention it, brother." He said, and couldn't help but smile at the grin he received in return. He slid into his truck and drove off.<p>

When he entered his apartment again, Tig was finishing up the dishes. He entered the living room and sat down across from Juice on the floor. "Did I force you into it? Be honest." Juice shook his head. "No. I wanted it... I didn't realize I did until I was actually going at it... But I needed it."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I miss being wanted... Needed, even if it is only for some head. There's only so far sex toys and my hand will get me... I miss..." He shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I fucking miss a person that's willing to hold me... Even if it's only for an hour." Tig nodded, staring at his hands as he thought. "I'm sorry. About what happened to you." He finally said, the words sounding awkward on his lips. "It's done with... Just a part of who I am."  
>"You were a kid."<br>"I was a mistake... Julio always asked my mom why she didn't abort me... Mark asked me the same thing when I couldn't make him cum." He laughed, a hard, empty sound. "I got what was coming to me and I learned from it. Still am..." Tig sighed and moved closer to Juice. He lifted the boy's face. "Let's go to bed."  
>"You don't have to... I don't need a pity fuck because of my childhood."<br>"I'm not giving you a pity fuck. If you needed that I'd tell you to go down the street. I'm fucking you because you want it... And after what you told me tonight... You deserve to get what you fucking want, at least once... If you still want it."  
>Juice squirmed a little, the thought going down his throat straight to his groin. "Yeah..." Was all he could manage to get out. Tig rose and pulled Juice up by the back of his neck, shoving him into the bedroom.<br>"How long has it been? Since you got fucked?" Juice's eyes were shut, his hips grinding against Tig's. "At least seven months..." The boy panted, digging his fingers into Tig's hips. "But I'm looking forward to it..." His eyes opened and a smirk curled his lips. Tig chuckled. "I'm sure you are..." He stripped himself nude, tugging Juice's shorts over his hips. Juice reached up and dug around in a small pile at the head of his makeshift bed for a moment before revealing a bottle of lube and a condom. Tig chuckled. "Don't ask..." Juice panted, handing them to him. Tig nodded and slipped the condom on with a surprisingly steady hand. He slicked up Juice's entrance and slipped a finger in, surprised at the moan of pleasure, not pain. Juice flushed. "I said no sex..." He panted. "I didn't say no fun." Tig chuckled darkly, slipping in a second and third, finally eliciting a hiss from his new lover. He stretched the boy ruthlessly, loving the clenching and writhing from the man underneath him. When Juice was well on his way to ecstasy, he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his shaft. Inch by inch, he slipped into the younger man, his gaze staying on his face. Juice's face contorted into pain, but turned to pleasure once the tip of Tig's erection was fully inside him. He arched his back high when Tig was buried to the balls. "Feel good?" Tig breathed against his neck, flexing his hips to get the final few centimeters in. Juice licked his lips and nodded, crying out when the man pulled out and shoved himself deeply back in. Juice grabbed the sheets under him, his eyes screwed shut. He hooked his legs around Tig's midsection, letting his body relax. "That's a big dick..." He whined, tossing his head back with a shout when Tig slammed in once more. "You just have a tight ass..." Tig grumbled in his ear, thrusting in a slow, circular motion. Each movement earned a high pitched whine from Juice, his jaw working as he struggled to keep his body calm and relaxed. "Fuck me..." He whispered, digging his fingers into Tig's back. "Hard, please... Please..." He panted his pleas, each word an arrow straight to Tig's groin. He loved hearing people beg. "Fuck!" Juice's back arched when Tig pulled completely out, rubbing his shaft over the younger man's shaft and balls. "Please..." Juice begged, spreading his legs a little wider and arching, trying to guide the cock back into his hole. His breath caught in his throat when he felt the tip catch his entrance and he worked his own body back onto it, much to Tig's pleasure. "Jesus Christ, Tig, please..." He panted, looking up at Tig with begging eyes when the man refused to move. He thrust his hips forward just a bit, earning a happy moan. Juice whined and dug his nails into Tig's back. Tig pulled all the way out, smirking. He shoved the man's legs up by the knees, his fingers biting into Juice's legs. The Latino winced a bit, but hid it. Tig began to slam in, hard and rough, moving Juice a good two inches on each thrust. The boy began to writhe underneath him, moaning and screaming his name. Tig grunted against his neck, his fingers biting into Juice's thighs as he slammed in, over and over, angling his thrusts toward the younger man's prostate. Juice's fingers scratched rivets down Tig's back as he begged for more. Juice reached between them and jerked his own shaft rapidly, his breath catching as his orgasm washed over him, soaking their stomachs with his milky fluid. Tig pulled out and yanked off the condom. Before he had much time to process, Juice's mouth was over his dick, bobbing his head and sucking hard. He looked up at Tig with a sly grin, raking his teeth gently over the underside. The look alone would have made Tig cum, and the warm mouth pushed him over the edge. He grabbed Juice's head and came deep down his throat, thrusting his hips into the boy's mouth as he groaned.  
>Tig flopped down next to the prone Juice, smirking just a little in the afterglow. "Good enough?" He panted. Juice grinned sheepishly. He reached over and dug through the pockets of his discarded pants, finding his smokes. He lit one up and handed one to Tig. The older man took it, looking over the tanned body of his new lover. He reached down and brushed his fingers over a set of nasty scars lining Juice's hip, almost hidden by his dark pubic hair. Juice started a bit, tugging his hip away for rigs touch. "What's this?" Juice blew out a mouthful of smoke. "What I earned for talking too much..." He said, running his hand over them. The burns at least... The cuts..." He drew his finger over lines crisscrossing the circular burn marks. "Were for when I wasn't tight enough for Mark, or one of his friends... Or when I didn't do a good job pleasing them..." He shrugged. "There's a reason I learned to suck dick so good." Tig sighed sadly, looking at Juice's profile. "You got away... That's what counts." Juice chuckled scornfully. "Is it? When I look behind me in the store, afraid Mark found me, is gonna take me home and tie me up for another three days?" He mumbled. Tig sighed again and rubbed his hand over Juice's short mohawk. "Stop letting it fucking control you, okay?" Juice nodded slowly. He rolled to his side, not facing Tig. The older man sighed and sat up, grunting as his back popped pleasantly. "Want me to go?" Juice hesitated, then shrugged. "If you want to." Tig sighed, annoyed, and grabbed Juice's arm, flipping him onto his back. Juice flinched at he rough hand. "I'm asking you what you want, dipshit." Juice shrugged again, looking at the ceiling. "People don't stay with me after they take me... It won't hurt my feelings either way." He mumbled. "For fucks sake, Juice." Tig snarled, annoyed. "You need to get it through your fucking head that I'm not people. I'm your fucking friend."<br>"Just my friend?" Juice asked, his words dripping with venom. He looked over, making it obvious he was looking at Tig's member. "You know what I fucking mean." Juice shook his head and sat up, pulling his shorts on. Tig grabbed his hand, pinching enough to make Juice wince again, but too frustrated to notice. "Look, I don't do fucking relationships. I don't know how, and the only one I ever fucking attempted ended with me having two daughters who hate me for breathing unless they need money. I don't know what you want me to fucking say, kid."  
>"You don't have to say anything." Juice's voice was cold and empty. "I get it." He yanked his hand back, flexing the pinched muscles. "Just go home... You have my number if you wanna get laid again." Tig pulled back, the words biting in a way he didn't expect. He snarled, annoyed, not only at Juice for thinking so little of him, but at himself for feeling such emotion for the punk. He shoved Juice back with some force, reacting the only way he knew how. He rose and yanked on his clothes quickly, muttering under his breath. Juice curled his arms around his knees, resting his chin on them and staring at the floor.<br>Tig paused, once, when he reached the bedroom door, half hoping Juice would stop him... He knew, if the boy did, he'd stay. But the Latino on the floor made no motion to do much else but breathe, his head too low for Tig to see his face. Tig turned and walked out, giving Serotah a scratch on the head before leaving the shitty apartment.  
>Juice felt his entire body relax when the door shut, and the tears he'd been biting back erupted, wetting his cheeks. He knew Jax had warned him, but he was hoping, against all else, that maybe... Just maybe... Things could have worked. Once in his pathetic life.<p>

_'It's my fault for getting into these situations. Instead of letting myself grow as a human, find someone maybe worth it, I fall for the first person I can find that has the emotional capacity of a walnut. I really like Tig, that's why I opened up to him... And Jax... I trust Jax... I should have trusted him when he warned me about Tig. This shit is getting worse and worse,and the best part? It's all my fucking fault. Had I just told him no... Go home... Things can't work between us, I wouldn't be sitting here sobbing like a fucking bitch. It's times like this that I wish I was back with him. He beat the living shit out of me, but at least I knew what to expect with him. I knew he didn't love me, and it was okay, because he was there. In his own weird way. I need to fix this shit before I lose what good I've found here with SAMCRO.'_


	3. Tig's Fears, Juice's Reality

Jax approached Juice almost as soon as he rode up to Teller/Morrow the following morning. "Let's take a ride." He said simply, tossing a set of truck keys to Juice. The Latino caught them awkwardly and tripped over his own foot attempting to catch up with Jax. He glanced toward the garage and felt his heart fill his throat when he saw Tig watching him from across the parking lot. He ducked his head down, ashamed of himself and hurried to follow Jax, tugging his hood over his head. Jax hopped into the passenger seat of his truck and glanced at Juice as he slid into the driver's seat. "Drive... We need to get you some hardware if you're gonna work computers for us... Know a good place?"  
>"I just need a laptop with the internet and I can do anything you want me to." Juice said, a little pride in his voice. Jax nodded. "Then go ahead towards the mall, there's a good little computer store there..." He was quiet as they drove out of TM, watching the road. Finally, he spoke. "So what happened last night after I left?"  
>"You told us you didn't wanna hear about it." Jax bit back a grimace. "I'm asking." Juice shrugged. "We fucked." His voice had taken on a sort of monotone quality. "Why's Tig so bitchy today? Getting laid normally makes someone feel better." Juice shrugged again, his eyes still not leaving the road. "Don't know. He left about ten minutes after he came." Jax sighed, lighting up a cigarette. "Sounds like Tig... Did you two talk? I'm not trying to pry, but if you end up getting into something serious with him, I need to know... Not the details or anything but-"<br>"It won't happen." Juice muttered, cutting him off. Jax glanced over, frowning. "What do you mean?"  
>"We did talk. He made it pretty clear he doesn't do relationships." He shrugged. "It was just a pity fuck, I'm sure." Jax's frown deepened. "I'm sorry, Juice."<br>"Don't worry about it. My whole life has been just a fuck for some reason or the other. I guess I don't do relationships either."  
>"But you want one." Juice glanced over, his expression droll. "Does it really matter what I want? We're given what we're given. That's it."<br>"Things can change." Juice snorted. "Very optimistic. Look, I don't wanna keep thinking about this shit, okay? Why are we going to get a computer?" Jax sighed a little but let the topic go. "There's a guy that's giving our shippers some dick about the boats... It's holding up our gun shipment this month. We need you to find him."  
>"Why can't you guys do it?"<br>"No clue where he is. We have a name and a fake address."  
>"State?"<br>"We think Oregon, but it could be Washington, New York, or South Carolina." Juice laughed. "Giving me a lot to go on... What's so someone from the east coast doing with his fingers on shipments to California?"  
>"We aren't sure... We need to find him to ask." Juice chuckled. "Ask." He said with sarcasm seeping through the word. Jax chuckled. "That's for us to know, Prospect." Juice grunted and pulled into the parking lot of the mall.<p>

When the two returned to T/M, Clay approached them and shoved a Manila folder into Juice's hand. "I'm against this technology shit... So prove me wrong and don't fuck it up." Juice smiled shyly. "Yessir.. Ah, Clay." He slipped into the clubhouse with his head ducked. Jax scowled and hurried past Clay when he saw Tig head for the door Juice disappeared into. He grabbed Tig's arm. "Leave it." Tig glared at the young vp. "Leave what?"  
>"He's on club business, Tig. Don't distract him. He told me what happened last night."<br>"That he kicked me to the fucking curb when I was trying to help?"  
>"By telling him you just wanted a fuck buddy? After he told us about his life in New York? How's that helping, Tig?" Tig shook his head and tugged his arm out of Jax's grip. "Keep out of my personal life, Teller." He snapped. Jax stepped in front of him and placed his hand on Tig's chest. "He. Is on. Club. Business. Leave him alone. If you want to harass him about being your fuck buddy, do it when he's not trying to prove himself to the club, and doing something that could get us all killed." Tig shoved Jax's hand off his chest but stepped back when Jax's fist clenched. "Fine. Whatever. But he and I have a bit of unfinished fucking business, why don't you go tell him that." He spat near Jax's feet and stalked off to the other end of the garage. Jax sighed and shook his head, walking toward Gemma's office.<p>

That evening, Jax slipped into the apartment where Juice had holed himself up all day. He chuckled a little when he saw the young man dozing, his head on his arms. The laptop was open in front of him with the files spread out. Two empty packs of cigarettes and at least four empty beer bottles were piled on the floor next to him. Jax walked up and squeezed Juice's shoulder, making the boy jump. He reached for his knife but Jax came around him quick, grinning. "Sleeping on the job?" Juice blushed. "No... I have a name and address... Plus some of his friends and where he hangs out... At least the basics." He handed Jax a simple jump drive. "All on there."  
>"What's the matter?" Jax asked immediately when he caught sight of Juice's face. The boy's eyes looked puffy and bloodshot, as if he'd been crying. "Nothing." He whispered. He shut the laptop and rose, stretching to let his back pop. "Can I run back to my place and let Sero out? I'll be back to go over the stuff if you need me to."<br>"No, no it's alright. You did great, thanks, Juice... Keep your phone turned up though, I might need you." Juice grunted. Jax squeezed his arm before he walked out, his head hung low as he walked past the other SAMCRO members at the bar and out to his bike.  
>"Juice!" Juice grimaced. He kept walking. "Prospect!" The voice was sharper and he stopped, turning around slowly. He kept his eyes down as Tig stepped up to him. "Where you going?"<br>"Home... Letting out Serotah... Jax said ok." He breathed. Tig reached out and knuckled his chin a little, making him look up. "You been crying?"  
>"No." He pulled his chin out of Tig's grip. "Did you need something?"<br>"I wanna talk to you." Juice sighed softly. "I'll be running with Sero for a few hours... I'll be showered by about nine... If you wanna do anything you gotta bring your own condoms." Tig pulled back, his expression confused. "Excuse me?" Juice looked at him, his eyes empty. "If that's not what you want, and it's not club business... Then we don't have shit to discuss." He turned his back on Tig to straddle his bike. Before he could, he felt a strong hand on his throat, yanking him backwards. The concrete rose quickly and his head struck it hard, making him cry out. "I don't fucking care what you think your fucking past gives you the right to, you do not speak to me like that in this parking lot, or fucking ever if you want to keep breathing." Juice's jaw flexed, his eyes small slits. He held his breath when Tig leaned over, expecting to be spat on, or worse. Tig held out his hand, his face stoic. Juice sat up on his own though and got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. He could feel a few deep scrapes that were trying to bleed, but nothing more than a bruise. He pulled on his helmet and straddled his bike, ignoring Tig's stare. "If you think I was crying over you, you were wrong." He said to the night in front of them. "I found the guy Jax needed me to find. I'm sure there'll be a meeting about it." He started up his bike and looked back, waiting for Tig to move. When he didn't, he sighed. "Please don't do this."  
>"Do what?"<br>"Fuck with me this way." Juice snarled under his breath. He could see a few members filing out from across the way and didn't want them to overhear. "I'll put up with you using me as a quick lay when you need it, okay? Just leave me alone otherwise... I don't need this. Now move."  
>"Watch your fucking mouth, Prospect."Juice had to bite his tongue. He sped off as soon as Tig was out of the way.<br>Tig turned, stalking back up to the clubhouse. Jax was staring at him, his arms crossed. "Don't even fucking say it."  
>"What did you say?" Jax snarled. "Nothing. I let him fucking smart mouth me to kingdom come. So fucking back off."<br>"Leave him alone, Tig." Tig's nose wrinkled and he was about to speak, until Clay began to laugh from across the way. He hurried up to the two. "That fucking kid is a genius." He said, pulling his cigar out of his mouth. Jax looked over, his posture relaxing. "Why?"  
>"I got the shit on that drive printed... This kid fucking found everything. Motherfucker lives in Queens. He found his fucking family, where his kids went to school, even his fucking friends and coworkers... Not to mention his address and where he hangs out, his favorite fucking whore house, bar, nightclub... How did he do it?" Jax shrugged, taking the paperwork from Clay. "Kid's good, I told you." Clay shook his head. "I'm gonna get together the guys for a meeting... Where's the Prospect?"<br>"He's been at this straight since ten this morning, poor kid was falling asleep at the computer, I sent him home to take out his dog and get some rest, told him to keep his phone on in case we needed him again."  
>"Good. There's a few places here I'm gonna want more research on, plus some maps on how to get to this guy's address... If the boys go for it, I say we take a trip to New York." He grinned widely, a real smile that even Jax had to smile at. "Told you he was a good guy... He'll be great for SAMCRO." Jax prodded gently. "Yeah, well, he's only been a Prospect for three months, we'll see. If he keeps it like this though, that patch is his. And you can tell him that." Jax smiled and nodded. He sat down at the picnic table and began to flip through the papers. Tig sat next to him. "What's it looking like?"<br>"Dominic Trevalore... Just your average scum bag by night, good gentleman by day... Looks like he works for a shipping company called Spoke Wheels Incorporated, explains why he's riding our ships... Has two kids... A wife... Plays fucking golf..." He flipped through a few more sheets. "By night he frequents the Babydoll, a strip club in Albany... Has been seen at Marcos'... Looks like that's a brothel run by some guy named Rabador... Associates with men like Christopher-"  
>"What?"<br>"What?" Jax glanced up at Tig. "You said he frequents where?" Jax glanced back down. Tig ripped the paper from his grip and scanned it. "Fuck..." He breathed. He set it down and tapped the name of the brothel, Marcos'. "Rabador. Doesn't that name ring a fucking bell?" Jax scowled. His eyes went wide when he realized it. "Aw fuck... That's why he was so spooked... Fuck." He shook his head. "Poor fucking kid... I didn't think something like this would fucking... Shit!" He punched the table. "Do you want me to go get him?" Tig offered. "Fuck no, you're the last person he wants to see." Jax muttered, tossing his cigarette aside. "I need to talk to Clay."  
>"You promised Juice you'd keep it quiet."<br>"I'm not gonna tell them he was a fucking whore, but if we get mixed up with this guy and he knows Juice, it could be trouble." He sighed. "Call Juice and tell him I'm gonna meet him at his house in thirty minutes. Alone." He snapped. Tig rolled his eyes but pulled out his cell phone as Jax went to hunt down his step father.

Juice was sitting in the bed of his ratty truck, smoking a joint. Serotah was chained to the bumper on a seven foot chain, giving her some room to play. Jax pulled up right on time and parked behind the truck. He hopped into the bed. "Mark Rabador... That's why you were crying... I'm so fucking sorry, Juice... I didn't know." Juice laughed weakly. "I've tried to escape it... I just can't. It keeps finding me... He keeps finding me." He sighed sadly and tossed out the roach that remained. He lit up a cigarette. "Was Clay happy with the information?" Jax smiled. "He's fucking proud of you, Juice... Said if you keep doing this shit, you're gonna earn your patch in no time... He's really impressed." Juice tried to smile, but his mind was too far gone. He looked back at the truck between his feet. "What's the plan? With Trevalore? Or can I not know?"  
>"You found him, you can know... We're going to get him. Listen, Juice, I know I promised to keep things a secret about you, but I needed to tell Clay a little, okay?"<br>"What'd you tell him?" Juice's eyes were round. "Just that you knew this guy, Rabador... That he was a dangerous man... He's the reason you were running, you were here." Juice nodded. "And?" Jax sighed and hung his head, thinking of how to word the next phrase. He looked up at Juice. "And it bit me in the ass."  
>"What do you mean?" Jax sighed, lighting a cigarette. "Rabador is after you."<br>"Course he is." Jax nodded. "We're taking a trip to New York... And Clay wants you with us."  
>"No..." Juice said softly. "He insists... Says if we can get Rabador into a trap, trick him with you, we can catch Trevalore."<br>"No, Jax... Please... I- I can't..." Juice was near tears. "We will keep you safe, Juice. You can't say no to this... Not if you want the patch..."  
>"Trevalore..." He whispered. Jax frowned. "What about him?"<br>"Trevalore was my best paying fucking client. If he finds out I'm there. At all. If one thing goes wrong... I'm dead. Rabador promised me to him... Fuck, he promised to fucking sell me to him... Every night I worked, he'd be there... He was the fucker that broke my leg... He's Rabador's best fucking friend. If they stay free after you scare them, they will come after me, Jax. They will fucking find me, and if they don't kill me, they will make me wish I was fucking dead." Jax leaned back on the side of the truck bed, blowing out a mouthful of smoke with a sigh. "Fuck..." He whispered. They were silent for a long time. Jax glanced over and felt his heart soften a little. Juice was curled around himself, shaking ever so slightly. He knew the boy had to be scared to death. He admired him for holding back tears. "Juice... This isn't a good situation... If I tell Clay you won't go... You'll be out... Unless I explain why... Then he'll know... And there's a big chance you'll still be out... Clay doesn't take too kindly to... Well..."  
>"Faggots." Juice mumbled. "Yeah..." Jax sighed. "This is... A bit tricky... Let me think on it overnight, okay?" Juice nodded. Jax reached out and squeezed the back of his neck gently, letting go quickly when Juice winced. "What's up?"<br>"Bruise."  
>"From what?"<br>"I disrespected Tig." He whispered. "I'm sorry, I forgot for a minute and just got so mad... I'm sorry."  
>"Why are you sorry? What did he do?" Jax asked, moving to face Juice fully. The Latino shook his head. "Just put me on the ground and told me to watch my mouth. I deserved it."<br>"No, you didn't." Jax said softly. "I'll talk to Tig."  
>"No... Don't worry about it." Juice tried to smile at him. "I'm fine..." Jax sighed. "We're gonna keep you safe, Juice. I promise." Juice nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the sound of the motorcycle approaching. Jax leaned over the cab of the truck and scowled. "I told him to fucking stay away tonight." He mumbled as Tig pulled up next to his bike. He hopped off and walked around the side of the truck, looking only at Juice. It was as if Jax didn't exist. "Juice..." He said softly. "Are you okay?" Juice nodded. "I'm good." Tig looked up at Jax. "Did you tell him?"<br>"Yes... And I found out more... Trevalore was one of Juice's fucking clients. His best one... If we let Clay bring Juice, he could end up dead."  
>"Will. Will end up dead." Juice corrected quietly. Tig sighed softly, shaking his head. "No... We can keep you safe, Juice."<br>"No, you can't. You don't realize who you're fucking with. These guys are crazy." Jax smirked a little and slapped Juice's cheek. "Have you seen half our club? Crazy is commonplace with SAMCRO. Get some sleep, Juice. I'll see you at T/M tomorrow." Juice nodded. Jax hopped out of the bed and looked to Tig. "Let's go."  
>"I'm staying... Gotta talk." Jax shook his head. "Let's go, Tig."<br>"Fuck off, brother." Tig snapped. Jax stepped up to him, glancing at Juice. Juice shook his head. "It's okay..." He said, barely above a whisper. Jax looked back to Tig. "If you lay a hand on him again without reason, I will personally kick your fucking ass. He's gone through enough." Tig nodded. "I understand." Jax glared once more and got on his bike. "You call me if you need something, Prospect." He said before speeding off.  
>Tig watched Jax go before turning to face Juice. He blinked a few times before he realized the boy was no longer in the bed of the truck. In fact, he was halfway up the lawn with Serotah. "The fuck kid?" Tig called, following him. Juice didn't slow down, but kicked open the door enough that Tig could catch it on his way up.<br>In the apartment, Juice unleashed Serotah and began to strip. He didn't bother looking when Tig entered. "Lock the door." He said, his voice muffled by his shirt. "What are you doing?" Tig asked, locking the door and sitting down in the ratty chair. "Going to take a shower. Your call from Jax kind of delayed my nightly ritual." He said simply. He gathered his clothes and tossed them into the bedroom before walking into the bathroom in his birthday suit.  
>Juice stepped out of the shower and entered his bedroom, wiping water from his eyes. He jumped visibly when he saw Tig stretched out on his makeshift bed, reading through his journal. "You need to stop looking through my shit." He snapped, pulling the journal out of Tig's hands. He turned and pulled on shorts. Tig scowled and sat up. "What's that?" He asked. Juice looked over, raising his eyebrows. "What?"<br>"These." He brushed his hand over some deep scratches and welts on Juice's calf. "Got stuck in a bush." He mumbled. "Liar."  
>"Does it matter?" Juice snapped, pulling on sweats. "Why are you still here?"<br>"I wanted to talk about last night."  
>"I don't!" Juice growled. "I wanna forget it."<br>"Really?" Tig whispered, his blue gaze locked on Juice's. "Yes." Juice's voice was barely above a whisper. "Then why were you crying over it?" Juice shook his head. "Just go away, Tig."  
>"I told you that I didn't do relationships normally, not that I wouldn't try."<br>"You might as well have." Tig stood up and went toe to toe with Juice. The smaller boy stood his ground. "I've got too much shit to worry about without you, Tig. Leave this alone. Please."  
>"Do your remember what I said? Last night?"<br>"That we were just friends? That you didn't do relationships?"  
>"That you deserve to get what you want!" Tig snapped, grabbed Juice's arm in a pinching grip. The Latino winced a little, trying weekly to tug free. "I want you to go away and stop hurting me..." Juice whispered. Tig released him. "Fine." Juice stood in front of him, his shoulders hunched. He shook his head. "Fuck, kid... I don't like this..." He whispered, running his hand down his face. "I don't like feeling this way... And it's real unfair of you to expect me to feel any different or know how to handle this shit when I'm not used to it either." Juice looked up at him sadly. "Just let it go." He whispered. "We wouldn't work anyways."<br>"Why not?" Juice looked pained for a second at the question, not sure how to answer. He shook his head. "Go home." Tig opened his mouth to speak again when Juice's phone buzzed. The boy jumped to grab it, flipping it open immediately. "Yes." He was silent. "Uh huh. Sure. Be right there." He slipped the phone shut and began to yank on his clothes. "Who was that?"  
>"Who else would call me? Jax. I gotta go talk to Clay and him at the clubhouse." He said, tugging on his cut and sliding his phone into his pants. "Let yourself out if you wanna, I guess." He shrugged and pushed past Tig, hurrying out the door.<br>Juice stalked into his house a few hours later, looking decidedly beat down. He froze when he saw Tig in the kitchen, stirring something on the stove. Scowling, he glanced back at his door and then back at Tig. "Uh... What are you doing?"  
>"Cooking." Tig said simply, turning to dig for plates. "I see that... Why are you still here?"<br>"Because I wanna try." Tig said, facing him fully. Juice shook his head. "Look, Tig... Thanks... But I really don't want to do anything tonight but curl up in a fucking ball and pretend I'm ten again, okay?" Tig scowled, stepping up to him. "What happened?"  
>"Jax can't get me out of going to New York. Clay needs my expertise. Jax couldn't talk him out of it without talking about me being a whore, which would have ended with me dying either way. At least this way I die helping the club." He flopped onto the floor and lit a cigarette. "Juice..." Tig whispered. Juice shook his head. "Please Tig, at least give me the respect to let me mope in peace."<br>"No..." Tig sat next to him and leaned over him, offering a weak smile. "Listen to me, Juice. I won't let anything happen to you."  
>"You can't stop it."<br>"I will throw myself in front of you if I have to. I've got your back in New York." Juice sighed sadly, lowering his gaze. Tig grabbed his chin, lifting it. His smile was warmer. "Come on, you really think I'd let the one person I think I might want to try a fucking relationship with die by the hand of his old client? Get real, Juicy... You know me better than that." Juice flushed at the play on his nickname and bit his lip. Tig sighed and pulled the lip free. "Stop chewing your lip, you're getting a fucking scar."  
>"Sorry..."<br>"The next time you say sorry I'm gonna beat you raw." Juice blushed deeper. Tig held up the spoon he was stirring with. "I have a wooden spoon to do it too! Don't fuck with me." Juice giggled a little. "Gonna spank me with a wooden spoon, Tig?"  
>"Spank you with something." Tig mumbled, earning an even more vibrant red on the young Puerto Rican's cheeks. Tig leaned over and pressed a kiss to Juice's mouth. "Just give me a break, okay? I told you I don't know how to do relationships... So give me some slack if I fuck up?"<br>"You'd be the first person I've been in a real relationship with... So I'll give you slack if you give me it." Juice whispered. Tig grinned and kissed him again, standing and heading back into the kitchen.  
>They ate dinner in silence, not uncomfortable, just... Quiet. When they'd finished, Juice rose to do the dishes and Tig stretched out on the floor with Serotah, rubbing her belly gently. "How'd you get this dog?" He called after a few minutes to Juice. The young man stuck his head through. "Puppy farm... I saved her." He said. Tig smiled softly. "Tell me about it." Juice grunted and entered the living room, wiping his hands on his pants. "I had a client who had pure bred pit bulls, gorgeous fucking dogs... But they seemed kinda skittish, you know? So I asked her one day where she got them... She laughed at me of course, but I convinced her to give me the address... I found the place, right outside where I was living... Puppy mill. Tons of fucking pit bulls and other heavy duty breeds..."<br>"What'd you do?"  
>"Called the cops." He chuckled a little at Tig's bewildered expression. "I was a fucking prostitute, Tig... What was I supposed to do, go in there with my knife and set free seventy to a hundred dogs, most of them fucking pregnant? No... I called the cops, let them come in and bust it... Most of the dogs found good homes..." He said softly, looking at Serotah with a sad smile. "She didn't." Tig scowled. "What do you mean?"<br>"Her mom had had a big litter, I guess... Sero was the runt. The cops... Somehow they missed her. She was towards the back, where the dead ones were put... I was walking through after it was cleared out... Heard her yelping..."  
>"You saved her..."<br>"She saved me." He said bluntly. "I kept going for those next three years because I wanted to make sure my baby girl had a good home... She deserved it." He leaned over and kissed Serotah's brown and pink splotchy nose. She whuffed under her breath and ran her tongue up his face. Tig smiled softly. "That's really cool, Juice."  
>"Thanks..." He looked down at his feet, chewing his lip. "Thinking about going back there?"<br>"Yeah..." Tig shook his head and reached over, lifting Juice's chin before tugging his hand. "Come on to bed. I'll get your mind off it."  
>"I'm not really in the mood..." Juice whispered. Tig sighed. "I'm not talking about that. I'm good for more than just my dick, you know." Juice blushed but rose, following Tig into the bedroom.<br>The older man pulled Juice's shirt off, running his hands over the taut muscles slowly. Juice shivered visibly. Tig smirked a little, locking gazes with him. He undid Juice's pants and let them fall. "Lie facedown."  
>"Good for more than sex?"<br>"Mind out of the gutter, jackass." Tig gave him a light, playful shove. Juice stretched out on the makeshift bed face down, pulling his pillow underneath him to elevate his head. He felt Tig straddle his hips and lean down, brushing his lips over his shoulders. The breath disappeared, but was replaced with Tig's hands, gently massaging the tight muscle between Juice's shoulder blades. The Latino let out a surprised moan, burying his face in the pillow. This was the last thing he expected from someone like Tig.  
>Tig worked loose all of the tense muscles and knots that were formed in Juice's back and neck, smirking whenever Juice gave a happy moan or sigh of pleasure. When he'd finished, he rose and flipped off the light, pulling the rest of his clothes off save for his boxers. He stretched out and lit up a cigarette, his eyes getting heavy. Juice smiled softly and snuggled up to him, letting his guard down. He reached over and traced lazy circles on Tig's belly. "That was great..." He breathed. "Thank you."<br>"Welcome... Feel any better?"  
>"Less tense... Scared still..." Tig shrugged and reached down, twining his fingers with Juice's. "Least it distracted you for a while."<br>"Need me to take care of that?" Juice offered, motioning to the slight tent in Tig's shorts. The older man shook his head. "No, not tonight." He patted Juice's hand. "You sure? It was kinda my fault... I could feel you shiver every time I moaned..."  
>"You're kinda fucking sexy sometimes, not my fault." Tig joked. He crushed out his cigarette and rolled onto his side, facing Juice. "No sex tonight. I just want to talk to you." Juice blushed a little. "About what?"<br>"Anything you want to." Juice bit his lip, his blush darkening. "I guess... I don't know..."  
>"Favorite color." Tig pressed. "Purple... And green... And black..."<br>"Why?" He asked. Juice chuckled and answered. Soon the questions led into a steady conversation that took them to the early morning. Finally Juice's mind gave up, and he fell asleep curled in Tig's arms.


	4. Jax's Secret

Juice groaned happily in his sleep, snuggling closer to the warm body against his. He opened his eyes partway and smiled a little, seeing Tig's hands wrapped around his midsection. He reached down and slipped his fingers through Tig's, closing his eyes again. Tig's grip tightened a little on his hand and he nuzzled closer to Juice's neck. "Good morning..." He murmured against the younger man's neck. "Morning..." Juice breathed, his eyes shut against the light. "You need curtains."  
>"Mm.." Tig pulled his hands free to stretch and Juice giggled tiredly. "Morning wood." He mumbled against the pillow. "Sh... Everyone gets it, leave me alone." Juice giggled again. "Why would I do that?" He arched his back, wiggling his ass against Tig's groin playfully. The older man snarled, grabbing his hip. "Don't be a fucking tease."<br>"Who said I'm teasing?" He whispered, turning his head to give Tig a sleepy, loving smile. Tig chuckled and leaned forward, kissing his mouth gently. He squeezed Juice's hip and bucked against his rear gently. "Get ready for work, Juicy." He breathed. Juice shook his head. "Jax told me to come late today... He's gonna try to convince Clay to let me stay here when you guys go to New York... Wants to do it without me there." Tig chuckled. "So you'll make me late?"  
>"They won't mind." Juice rolled over and slid his hand between them, running his palm up Tig's shaft. The older man's breath caught in his throat. "You're a fuck head."<br>"Usually."  
>Juice rolled over, tugging Tig's shorts over his hips. He took the tip into his mouth with a lazy smirk, working his jaw gently over it. Tig gripped the sheet underneath him, arching his back. The sensation jerked him awake and he screwed his eyes shut, his breath escaping in a whoosh. Juice slid up, wiggling out of his own shorts. He straddled Tig and looked down at him, a small smirk sitting perfectly on his pouty mouth. He began to slide his hips back and forth, earning another gasp from Tig as the older man's cock caught his body, the friction sending tingles to all the right places. Juice spat in his hand and reached back, stretching himself gently before grabbing Tig's shaft. He locked gazes with the man, his cheeks flushed with a becoming red. His eyes slipped shut and his jaw opened just a bit as he pushed Tig's shaft into him, small whimpers escaping his mouth. Tig grabbed his hips, steadying him. "Jesus Christ..." He whispered once Juice had seated himself fully on the erect shaft. He sat up and caught the Latino's mouth in a needy kiss. Juice wrapped his arms around him, begging to lift his body and drop down, fully engulfing Tig's cock in his warmth. The younger man rode him with vigor, panting into his mouth. Tig held Juice's hips with a surprising gentleness, guiding the younger man to the perfect angles instead of shoving him onto the erection. Juice tossed his head back, holding Tig's shoulders as he increased, pulling almost all the way off before dropping back down, his whimpers turning into moans and cries of pleasure. Tig nestled against his chest, biting and kissing the sweat slicked flesh. His fingers dug into Juice's hips gently and his breath caught. He attempted to push Juice back but the boy whimpered. "No..." He breathed. "Keep going, babe..." He panted, looking down at Tig with a needy expression. Tig groaned at the look and nodded, pulling Juice back into a kiss. The Puerto Rican began to ride him faster, knowing he was close. He clenched his body around Tig's cock and earned a loud shout. Tig leaned back, arching up just a bit and digging his fingers into Juice's hips as he came deep inside the boy. Juice moaned gently, the feeling of Tig's semen filling him bringing him that much closer to his own orgasm. He continued to ride Tig down, reaching down. Tig shoved his hand away and grabbed his cock, jerking him off. Juice whimpered Tig's name, arching against the hand as he came hard.<br>The Prospect relaxed against Tig's body and gently pulled the softening shaft from his entrance. He gave Tig another needy kiss before rolling next to him. Tig smiled softly, running his fingers over Juice's face. "I'm gonna go shower." Juice nodded tiredly. "Go back to sleep... I'll see you at the clubhouse later, okay?" Juice grumbled something inaudible. Tig chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips before rising and heading into the bathroom.  
>When he emerged, Juice was fast asleep, curled around a pillow. The older man chuckled and dressed as quickly as he could, slipping out quietly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping man.<p>

Juice rode up to the clubhouse around noon, a small smirk on his lips. He couldn't get that morning out of his mind... Their encounter... It'd been different... More meaningful. Jax lifted his hand in a wave before turning back to the picnic table, where he and Opie were going over a large sheet of paper. Juice walked into the garage, grabbing his work shirt off the hook. He slid off his cut, hanging it, and headed over to where he was working on organizing a section of tools. His head was down, involved in what he was doing, when Clay approached him. "Juice." The Latino jumped, grabbing a crowbar. Clay set his hand on it, giving a small, quick smile. "No need to attack me, not yet anyways." Juice relaxed visibly, his eyes dropping to the ground. "Sorry..." He whispered. "It's fine... Come with me, okay?" Clay led him into the clubhouse and through, into the chapel. Juice hesitated at the doorway, looking up at Clay worriedly. "Come on. Sit down." Juice swallowed hard. "Um.. Where?" He whispered. "By me, here." Clay kicked out Tig's chair for him. He sat cautiously, his gaze lowered, as usual. "Listen, kid. Jax talked to me again about New York. I understand you're freaked out, really. But this... Damnit, Prospect, would you look at me when I'm talking to you? I hate that shit." Juice looked up, his gaze wide with fear and respect. Clay's posture relaxed. He squeezed Juice's shoulder. "Let's grab a beer, okay? We need to have a little chat about you." He rose and pulled Juice up by the arm, guiding him out of the chapel.  
>Juice scurried behind the bar to grab them beers, opening each before sitting down next to the club's President. Clay took a long drink, then sighed. "Look, Juice... I know you're skittish. Jax is pretty tight lipped about what happened to you in New York... And that's fine... If it's something he thinks won't be a problem for the club, then it's fine... I trust my son with everything. I trust all my brothers... And that's just it. Trust. You need to trust me, Jax, everyone wearing that reaper, to keep you safe. Because what are you, kid? You're a fucking Prospect. You're someone we're looking at, welcoming into our lives, because we think you would make a good addition to this club. We aren't letting you hang around for shits and giggles... If we wanted that all we'd need to do is give Tig some acid." Juice chuckled softly, and Clay smiled. "You got the right idea, giving us your respect. Most of us expect it. But you're forgetting that you are here to see if you've got what it takes to be our brother. And you aren't gonna prove that looking over your shoulder and jumping at your own shadow. Doing that, you're gonna spook the members who don't talk to you, aren't used to seeing someone of... Well, your color, around here. You have a lot to prove, Prospect, and I think you can do it." He took another sip, letting Juice dwell on the words. Finally, he spoke again. "This New York trip is set up for late next week. Gives us some time to tie up some stuff here. I want you with us. We will keep you safe. If you prove your worth on this trip... It's only a matter of time before you're wearing that Reaper, understand me?" He spoke softly. Juice looked at him and nodded slowly, chewing his lip. "We'll keep you whole, okay?" Juice nodded again. "Who's coming?" He asked. Clay nodded, glad at least the kid was reacting with more than a nod or grunt. "Me, Jax, and Chibs."<br>"What about Tig?"  
>"I need some hands here to keep TM running... And I thought you and Tig didn't get along." Juice shrugged. "We reconciled... To be honest, next to Jax, and you... He's about the only one I think would do everything to keep me from getting killed." Clay shrugged, jutting his bottom jaw just a bit. "You might have a point there, Prospect... Definitely taking some of the guys some getting used to, having you around... Chibs likes you though." It was Juice's turn to shrug. "It's completely up to you... You're the President... I just wanted to put my two cents in."  
>"Would you feel safer if it was Jax, myself, and Tig?" Juice hesitated, then nodded. "Yes."<br>"Then you got it. I know this isn't gonna be a fun trip for you. I wanna make it as easy as possible, okay, kid?" Juice smiled and nodded. "Thank you."  
>"No problem... Now go make yourself useful for those assholes." Juice hopped off the barstool and trotted outside without another word.<p>

_'I'm scared shitless... It makes it a little better knowing Tig and Jax will be with me... But going back to New York? I'm begging to get killed by agreeing to this... But Clay said if I pull this shit off I'm pretty much guaranteed a patch... And I know Jax is on my side. I'm warming up to the others, a bit... Now that Tig has accepted to me, they're starting to become more willing to get used to me... They all still laugh when Tig teases me (which is obnoxiously often... but I know he has to do it to keep up our front... It still kinda stings)... But they're starting to talk to me, and get to know me. Things are gonna get a lot worse before they get better, I know that... But I sort of have Tig, and I know I have at least part of the club, Jax and Clay, to help me out. I just hope things keep goi'_  
>Tig leapt on Juice, who was stretched out on his belly on the floor, He nuzzled his neck, shaking his wet hair onto the younger man. Juice snarled and snapped his journal shut, rolling over and shoving Tig with a laugh.<p>

Juice was cooking dinner and listening to some sort of God awful music at full blast when Tig slipped into his apartment that night. He leaned against the wall, watching Juice with a small smirk on his face. The Latino was humming to the music, not very well, and swinging his hips in a bit of a dance, very well. He turned to call Serotah over for some spilled food and jumped, letting out a squeak of surprise when he saw Tig. He mashed the button down on his radio, the song cutting off mid word. "Jesus fucking Christ can't you knock?!" Juice asked, holding the sides of the entry way to the kitchen. Tig chuckled. "No.. Because you look damn funny when you get startled... You need better locks."  
>"I need my friend to stop breaking in." Juice suggested, turning back to the stove. Tig growled and stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his hips. He nuzzled his neck, making Juice chuckle. "Don't be that way..." Tig whispered. "Your beard tickles." Juice grumbled, trying to free his neck from Tig's chin. The thinner man held more tightly. "Stay." He purred in Juice's ear. "I have a proposition..."<br>"And what's that?" Juice stopped fighting, relaxing against the older man's form. "Move in with me... This place is shit... I have a big yard that's fenced, Serotah would love it... And I have a spare bedroom, we could fake you staying in that room."  
>"No... I couldn't."<br>"Why not?"  
>"What if I don't get patched? Then it'll be awkward..."<br>"No, it won't... You're fucking me, aren't you? Who cares if you get patched, my emotions won't change."  
>"You sure?" Juice turned in his arms, looking up at him. Tig nodded. "I am... I hate having you in this fucking place." Juice sighed, shaking his head a little. "I just..." Tig silenced him with a kiss. "Don't decide now, okay? Think about it. We'll talk about it re after this New York shit."<br>"Did Clay talk to you today about that?" Tig nodded, letting Juice turn back to the stove. "He did... You, me, Jax, and him... Taking the van up there... Clay wants me to stick close to you... Know why that is?"  
>"I asked him to take you instead of Chibs... Cause you're closer to me... I told him that I felt like you'd more readily watch my back..." Tig nodded. "Thank you... I think I might have had to get pissed if I couldn't come." Juice chuckled. He sighed then and began to dish up the food. "Glad I made extra." He muttered, shooting a playful glare at Tig. Tig smiled and shrugged.<p>

"Prospect. Get in here." Clay mumbled from the doorway to the clubhouse. Juice looked up. He'd been going over a manual on Ford repairs with Opie. He hurried over and was grabbed by the neck and pulled into the clubhouse. "Apartment room" Clay instructed, and Juice quickly led the way. He sat down in the chair in front of the computer desk, looking expectantly up at Clay. "I need more research done, okay?" Juice nodded. He opened the laptop and clicked it on, pulling out the notebook he'd shoved in the drawer before. "On which pieces?"  
>"Maps, of our route there, and also of where to go to get to that place, Marcos'." Clay sat on the bed. "I think Jax and I figured out what we're gonna do... Marcos', that's a brothel, right?"<br>"Yes."  
>"We're gonna convince Mr. Rabador to sell out his friend... Give us access to the room when he's over... We'll get to him that way... Saves us any big trouble with is family and gets us free of most police trouble if some tries to come our way... I'm assuming it's not a legitimate business..."<br>"Not in the slightest..." Juice mumbled. "Most of this stuff I know already... Do you want me to spend time pulling it up and saving it or should I just take directional lead?"  
>"Look it up. I need everyone to know this route and plan. Never know when a plan can change." Juice nodded and turned back to the computer, starting to pull up maps and routes. Clay chuckled and rose, squeezing his arm. "Thanks, kid."<p>

Jax knocked on Juice's door bright and early, near four. Juice snarled at the door and padded to answer it, tugging his shorts up as he walked. He threw open the door. "What?" He snapped, then blushed when he saw it was Jax. "Oh... Fuck... Um. Hi." Jax smiled tiredly. "I'm sorry it's so early... But I couldn't stop thinking... Needed someone to chat with." Juice nodded. They were planning on heading to New York that morning, and it was weighing on each of them that knew Juice's secret. Jax entered and sat on the couch Tig had brought in for Juice a few days earlier, rubbing his face. Juice sat next to him, silent. "I'm sorry to wake you." Juice shook his head. "I wasn't asleep." As if on cue, Tig padded out of the bedroom, straightening his shorts. He grinned at Jax. "Well, good morning, VP." He said brightly. The blood drained from Jax's face then immediately rose, his entire face, from neck to hairline, turning a hue of red. "Oh shit... I interrupted something didn't I?" Juice shrugged and Tig nodded. "You did. What's up?" Tig stretched out in the crappy lawn chair Juice insisted on keeping.  
>"Just thinking about today..." Jax began, but seemed distracted. Juice giggled sheepishly when he saw Jax steal a glance toward's Tig's crotch. Jax turned on him, his cheeks still a deep rose. "What?" He asked, a little snappy. Juice grinned and lit a cigarette. "Nothing."<br>"You don't laugh for nothing." Juice shrugged. "Maybe Tig's rubbing off on me." Tig snorted, clearing his throat. "I was until Jax interrupted us." He offered a smirk at Juice and cocked his head just a little, making Juice blush and chuckle. "Fucking dirty minded son of a bitch."  
>"Yep." Tig leaned over and snagged his cigarette, grinning. "Mine are still in the bedroom." He said with a shrug when Juice grunted a protest. The Latino rolled his eyes and grabbed another cigarette, lighting it. Jax was sitting in a stunned silence, his lips slightly parted. His tongue darted out, wetting them. He lit his own cigarette and shook his head. "This is still so fucking weird." He murmured. "What is?"<br>"You fucking Tig... A guy... This thing..." He motioned to Tig then to Juice. Tig snorted. "Did you expect any less from someone like me? I mean, did you really think my offer to have you suck my dick when you were a Prospect was a joke?"  
>"Yes!" Jax said emphatically. Tig laughed. "Exactly. So whatcha thinking about?"<br>"The trip... The plan that Clay has... I like it, I think it has a great chance of working... But you, Juice... If Clay is with us when we get either of those guys..."  
>"Which he will be, it's Clay." Tig interjected, and Jax nodded in agreement. "What if one of those guys mentions you being an escort?" Jax continued. "I was a whore, Jax... Escorts have better working conditions." Juice said softly, looking at Jax without much emotion in his eyes. "And I've thought about that too... Worried myself sick about it, actually... Ask Tig." Jax frowned a little, concerned. "Why do you think I'm here tonight?" Tig said softly. "Wasn't just to get my dick sucked... Juicy has been up for three days now, too sick to eat or sleep... Nausea, chills, vomiting..." Tig shook his head. "I'd actually just gotten him calmed down about ten minutes before you came over, and that was only because I distracted him with sex." Jax looked at his older brother gently. It was strange seeing Tig in a caring position for anyone except his daughters. "I'm sorry, Juice." He said, reaching over and squeezing his shoulder. Juice shrugged. "It's okay... I just know... I know Mark, or Dom will say something... It's the type of people they are... I just have to figure out how I'm going to face Clay about it... He's too smart to miss something like that."<br>"Maybe he will..." Tig whispered, but Jax shook his head. "He's just as excited about finding out more about our new Prospect on this trip as he is about seeing what Juice can do in a rough situation... He's gonna have eyes and ears for anything relating to Juice." Tig nodded and sighed softly. "I won't let him hurt you, Juice..."  
>"You won't have much of a choice, Tig." Juice replied. Jax shook his head. "I'll work to convince him to keep you in, if something comes up, okay?" Juice smiled sadly. "Thank you for that, Jax... But it's okay if it doesn't work out. I've been on a lucky streak these past few days... It's bound to end sometime. I don't get lucky."<br>"Maybe it's time for something to change." Tig whispered. He crushed out his cigarette and stretched. "I'm gonna catch a few hours of sleep before we need to hit the road... I"ll see you guys in the morning." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Juice's mouth before padding into the bedroom.  
>Jax watched him go before turning back to Juice. "Things going okay?"<br>"Yeah. I mean, he's kind of a dick when anyone but you is around but I know he has to be... I deal with it." Jax nodded. Juice grinned then. "Why did you look at his dick?" Jax looked up quickly, his blue eyes round. "Excuse me?"  
>"I caught you steal a look at his crotch when he was sitting."<br>"No, I didn't." Jax flushed. "My eyes just dropped too low."  
>"Your eyes dropped to his chest, you had to move them to his crotch. I've worked around people in intimate situations long enough to catch onto cues as simple as that one." He took a long drag, looking Jax in the face. "So. I'm curious. I won't tell."<br>"Nothing to tell."  
>"Being curious doesn't make you gay... Just human."<br>"I'm not gay. And I'm not curious, not about that."  
>"About what?" Juice countered quickly. "Tig's dick."<br>"I never said you were curious about that." Jax snarled a little. The kid might not be the most bright, but he was tricky, and smarter than he acted. "I can probably answer your questions..." Juice said casually, leaning back on the couch. "I don't have questions." Jax muttered, his gaze went sneakily down to the slight bulge in Juice's shorts, but shot back to his belly quickly. "Okay." Jax looked over quickly, eyeing the Prospect closely. He hated that damn smirk the young man got when he knew something the others didn't, it always infuriated Jax. "Wipe that damn grin off your face, I'm not hiding a fucking thing."  
>"I know." Juice said, but the smirk still remained. "If you do though, decide you're curious, I'm here to ask." Juice said with a casual air to his tone. "You're a fucking weird guy, Juice."<br>"Why?"  
>"You're so fucking smart, but you can act so dumb."<br>"It's a show... Part of it. If I act stupid and submissive I was taught that people would treat me better and not expect so much... When you're a whore for as long as I was, with the clients that I had, you learn submission really quickly." Jax sighed a little sadly. "You talk about that like it's normal."  
>"It is to me... I have to force myself to look Tig in the eye when we're fucking... Even when it's not fucking... If it's slow and loving... It's fucking to me. If he offers to suck my dick or let me ride, I turn him down until he tells me to shut up and do it... I'm just so trained to give pleasure and not be a bother to anyone... I don't know how to break it."<br>"Do you actually enjoy fucking? Being that way?" Juice laughed. "What guy doesn't like fucking? Plus, anal offers quite a few... Surprises for us guys." He shrugged. "I've always really liked sex, dick or pussy, all the same to me... That's why I was so good at my job." Jax nodded. He rose and pulled a bottle of beer from the fridge. "Grab me one." Juice said, slouching a little further on the couch. Jax grunted and padded back to the couch, handing him the beer. "Are you okay with Tig? I mean... You two... He's kind of... Domineering."  
>"If I didn't have a dominant person I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Juice admitted, a little sadly. "He doesn't treat you badly, does he?" Jax worried. "No. I mean, not really. He gets mean sometimes... But I don't think he knows he's doing it... And it's okay. He's so much better that... Anyone I've fucked. I'm not his equal, but I'm closer to one than I've ever felt before."<br>"What will you do when you get patched over? You'll be his equal then..."  
>"Maybe in the eyes of the club... But I'll never be Tig's equal." Jax scowled a little. "That doesn't really sound healthy..." Juice smiled softly, squeezing Jax's wrist. "You forget the life I came from. Tig's aggression is perfect... His dominant personality keeps me feeling like I'm serving a purpose... Doing something I'm good for... It's nice." Jax nodded slowly, trying to understand the concept. His eyes roamed in the silence, down Juice's chiseled chest and stomach, his tan hip bones poking sensually from the muscle, playing peekaboo with the waistband of his boxers. Toned legs, a simple tattoo on each calf, an intricate band tattoo around one ankle. Jax scowled deeper. "Did you hurt yourself on your bike?"<br>"Hm?" Jax leaned over and brushed fingers over some deep scratches and cuts on Juice's ankle, lining up is they were nearly hidden by the ankle tattoo. Juice flushed and tucked that leg under his butt. "No, Sero led me into some branches on a run." He mumbled, looking everywhere but at Jax. The blondes expression turned dull. "You weren't ever trained to lie. What happened?" Juice shook his head. "It's nothing..."  
>"Juice, is there something going on that you're not telling me?" Juice looked over. "Do you mean with... Tig? No... Jesus no. He'd never hurt me like that. I mean he can be an asshole but he wouldn't physically hurt me."<br>"Then how'd you get those cuts? Half of those, if not all of them, are from a knife. I know the way they rip flesh... Kinda like the one you wear most days." Juice looked down, ashamed. "I had friends in school that did that." Jax explained further. "I know what to look for."  
>"You were looking for them?"<br>"No... But when I saw them it made sense... Does Tig know?" Juice shook his head. "He's seen them a few times but he never pushes it. He knows I'm lying, but hasn't asked what it is."  
>"I'm sure he does know... His girls are pretty deep in their shit... I'm sure they do it." Juice nodded a little sadly. "It's a good release, like writing or running with Sero."<br>"I understand... But it's dangerous, Juice. Are you suicidal?"  
>"No!" Juice yelped, jumping like he had been zapped. "No, I just like to bleed... I'd never... No. Not anymore." He relaxed slowly back into his position. Jax nodded. "If you do feel that way... Talk to me, okay? I won't judge." Juice nodded. "Thanks." They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, sipping their drinks and smoking. Finally, Juice looked over. "You might as well just take a good look, I can see you fucking peeking." Jax flushed. "Peeking at what?" Juice looked over, his expression knowing. "Are you curious about the sex in general, or just what others' dicks look like?" The blonde's face darkened. "I- Nothing... You got it wrong."<br>"Jax, I'm not going to tell anyone. You keep my secret, I keep yours."  
>"I don't have a secret... Wondering something doesn't make me gay, I just..." He sighed and shook his head. "It's you guys... When I learned about you two, it just planted a seed or some shit in my head and I just can't help but wonder."<br>"About?" Jax shrugged. "The whole... Process... Shit like that is foreign to me... I don't know." He shook his head. "I don't wanna think about that. It's weird."  
>"Only weird if you refuse to understand." Juice said knowingly. "So, I need to hit the hay, gotta get at least a few hours before we start this shit."<br>"Should I go? So you and Tig can finish..."  
>"No, he already jerked off and went to bed, you couldn't hear him?"<br>"No..." Juice shrugged. "I know what to listen for."  
>"Do you need to..." Jax motioned and Juice shook his head, rising. He walked to throw away his bottle as he spoke. "No, I'd only been sucking him off about five minutes when you came over, I hadn't even started to get a hard on." Jax flushed bright red again, making Juice grin. "You're welcome to stay... The couch is pretty comfy, surprisingly." Jax nodded. "I may... We can all head over at the same time then." Juice nodded. "Night." Jax grunted. "Good night."<br>Juice padded into his room and chuckled at Tig, sprawled out buck naked. He pushed the man's arms over and snuggled next to him, covering them both up.

Tig rolled over onto Juice, catching his mouth in a hard kiss. Juice, still half asleep, kissed back, sliding his hands down Tig's hips. He pulled back. "Good morning..." He whispered. "Morning, Juicy... How about we finish what we started last night?" Juice smiled softly and nodded. "But we need to be quiet... Jax slept on the couch last night." Tig nodded and began to kiss down Juice's neck, making the young Latino man shiver. He tucked a nipple into his mouth, flicking it gently with his tongue. Juice let out a soft, satisfied moan. Tig rutted his hardening member gently against Juice's leg as he moved to the left nipple and began to bite down and flick that one. Juice buried fingers in his hair, shivering. "Want me to suck you off first?" He panted in a quiet voice. "No... I just wanna make you cum." Tig murmured, sliding back up and catching his mouth in a rough kiss. He worked Juice's shorts over his hips and down his legs, and Juice kicked them aside, gasping when Tig grasped his member. "How do you want it?" He whispered. Juice shrugged. "You can decide." Tig squeezed the tip of his cock, making him hiss. "No. How do you want it?" Juice shivered hard, earning another squeeze to his dick, now beginning to throb. "I like... Riding. Riding you... You go deeper..." He panted, resisting the urge to shove Tig's hand off his member. Tig smirked. "Good boy..." Juice's cock earned another squeeze, making him cry out in surprise. Tig hushed him with a kiss. "Get the lube... And get your toys." Juice gave him a confused look but nodded, rising and padding to the closet. He pulled out the shoebox full of his sex toys and lubricants, handing it over to Tig. The older man pawed through them before smirking. He withdrew a deep blue ring and a bottle of their favorite lube. "Lie down, Juice." Juice flushed, immediately obeying. He loved when Tig used toys on him, no matter what they were.  
>Tig stroked Juice's dick to full mast before sliding the cock ring on with an aching tenderness. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the silky tip, earning a shiver and a whimper from Juice. The older man smirked and grabbed a slim vibrator, lubing it up and slipping it gently into Juice's entrance. He flipped it on low and Juice's fists gripped the bed, his back arching. "Yes..." He snarled between gritted teeth. Tig smirked. He pulled it out and flipped Juice onto his belly, one of his favorite things to do was watch the boy rut hopelessly against the blankets. He shoved the toy back in and began to fuck Juice relentlessly, shivering every time his lover screamed into the pillow.<br>Tig fucked Juice with the vibrator until the boy screamed for him to stop, his entire body quivering. He knew he'd drawn the boy to climax at least twice, each one more powerful with the inability for Juice to actually ejaculate. He pulled out the toy and flipped him over, smirking at the flared, deep purple of Juice's cock. "Now you're gonna ride me." He whispered. Juice whimpered, his cock twitching at the idea. He got onto this knees and let Tig lie down, reaching over to grab the lube. Tig grabbed his hand. "You're lubed up." He whispered. Juice shivered and bit his lip. He loved when Tig took him without much lube... The pain was immense but so worth it. He straddled him and slid the man's aching member deep inside him. Juice tossed his head back with a low moan, beginning to impale himself over and over on the thick cock inside him. His body screamed against it, every nerve hypersensitive from his inability to cum, but the ache only made him ride Tig harder. He arched over, looking lustfully straight ahead, his mind blank save for the dick inside him and the man attached to it.  
>Juice let out a happy cry, tossing his head back when Tig nudged his prostate. The man under him chuckled. "Shh... Jax..." He reminded Juice. The younger man flushed and nodded, increasing his pace. He glanced at the slightly cracked bedroom door, cursing himself for not closing it all the way. His mouth turned up into a grin, however, when he caught sight of the Vice President of SAMCRO, peeking in through the crack. He could see that Jax's face was flushed. When Jax made eye contact with him, his grin widened more. He tossed us head back and began to move faster, earning a happy grunt of pleasure from Tig.<br>Jax stepped back from the door quickly, his back thumping quietly against the wall behind him. He shivered, cursing under his breath not only for his curiosity, but also for his unexpected physical arousal. He ducked back into the living room, lighting a cigarette with shaking hands. He focused on everything but what he'd just snooped on, trying to stop his erection from getting worse.  
>When Juice stepped from the bedroom twenty minutes later, he gave Jax a knowing smirk. "I'm showering real quick then we can go meet Clay, sound good?" Jax nodded. He glanced behind Juice and nodded to Tig. "Morning."<br>"Shit, did we wake you?" Tig worried. Jax shook his head. "No, Serotah did... Cold nose in my face." He lied, motioning to the curled up dog on the couch next to him. "What are you gonna do with her?"  
>"Chibs said he can watch her while we're gone."<br>"Why don't we bring her... I'm sure we can find a dog friendly hotel in New York." Jax offered. "Would Clay be cool with that?" Jax nodded. "I'm sure. She's a good girl. Since we're taking the van she's got enough room." Juice nodded. "Thanks... I'll let Chibs know." He headed into the bathroom, followed closely by Tig.


	5. On the Road

"Are we ready for this shit?" Clay asked when Jax slid into the passenger seat of the van. "As ready as he'll ever be..."  
>"Why were both of you here?"<br>"Juice was freaking... Scared. We wanted to make sure he'd be cool today."  
>"Will he be?" Jax nodded. "He's good now." Tig and Juice climbed into the back of the van and Juice snapped a command to Sero, who jumped into the van and laid down. "Cute dog... Got a name?"<br>"Serotah... She's a good dog..." Clay nodded. "I'm sure she is." He looked back at the two and nodded. "Let's get this shit going then." He started up the van again and headed East.

The van was peacefully silent for a good chunk of time. Jax and Juice both dozed off within forty minutes, Juice's head lulling gently against Tig's shoulder. Tig rolled his eyes at Clay in the rearview. Clay chuckled low in his throat. "So, do you like the kid?" He asked quietly. Tig nodded. "He's sweet... A little soft for SAMCRO... Kinda submissive... But that can be fixed with time."  
>"He told you much about this guy Rabador?"<br>"Not much... That he's a shit guy, that's about it... Knew Juice's Mom I guess." Clay nodded. "Think he'll do okay with this shit?"  
>"I think he's got something to prove... To us, and to himself. He'll do fine as long as he keeps that in mind."<br>"What's he gotta prove?" Tig gave a shrug with the shoulder Juice wasn't on. "His past really fucks with him... It's most of the reason he's the way he is, weird and quiet and shit... I think he needs to prove that he's SAMCRO worthy to us... And prove to himself that his past can't hold him back." Clay nodded. He turned on the radio, signaling the end of their conversation.

"Welcome to Reno, boys." Clay said as he pulled into the rest stop. He parked and rubbed his hands, starting to ache. "Your turn to drive, Jax." Jax nodded, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Juice woke up completely and slid far away from Tig, his cheeks burning. "I'm so sorry..." He mumbled. Tig shrugged, moving his shoulder in circles to wake it up. "You were tired. Let's get her to the bathroom, poor girl has been so good." Tig scratched the napping dog behind the ear and hopped out of the van, whistling to her. She looked at him, her ear cocked. "The command is Kommen." Juice said. Tig nodded and squatted, snapping his fingers. "Kommen." Serotah hopped out of the van immediately, her tail going a mile a minute.  
>Jax watched the two by the van silently, smoking a cigarette. He paced around the picnic table slowly, stretching his legs. "So, kid is gonna learn a lot more about our side business... Think he's okay?" Clay asked, gnawing the end of his cigar. Jax nodded. "He's good at keeping quiet, I think. He'll be good... Why do you seem so worried about him?" Clay shrugged. "He's... Different. I'm not used to him yet."<br>"How do you mean?" Clay shrugged again. "He's so quiet for one... Respectful. Even our Prospects are usually loud and rude... Kind of a precursor to being in SAMCRO. And he's well..." He cocked his head a little. "Hispanic."  
>"I know it's not against any rules, but it's definitely a first. Taking me some getting used to." Jax nodded. "But it might be just the advantage we need... The blacks and the Mexicans... They hate dealing with pure white groups, gangs or clubs... If we have a little color... Maybe we can befriend them."<br>"Yeah, and piss off every Aryan gang in Northern California... Plus you've got the Irish to think about... They're already on shaky turf with us because of this fucking Trevalore bullshit... If we let a Mexican into the club..." He breathed out a heavy breath. "He's not Mexican, he's Puerto Rican, which is a part of the United States... You can let them know that."  
>"Blacks can be American too, son... Doesn't mean the Irish like them." Jax sighed, knowing he was right. "He's one guy... Not like we're Prospecting half of the fucking ghetto. One guy." Clay shrugged. "We'll see about him. This week, it'll be the real decider, I think." Jax nodded. "So, how long is this drive gonna take?"<br>"About three days... We'll grab a hotel in Wyoming, then one in Ohio or somewhere around there, then we'll be in Queens by the end of the next day... I'm thinking this whole thing is gonna take about a week... Two tops."  
>"What if something comes up?" Clay shrugged. "We go with it. We always do." He headed back towards the van.<br>Juice followed Tig into the bathroom. When they were in it, he wrapped his arms around him. Tig smiled weakly and pulled Juice's arms away. "Clay could catch us."  
>"He already went back to the van... Come on."<br>"We can't be too long." Juice's brow furrowed. "I didn't want anything..." He mumbled, a little hurt. "I wanted to get a kiss." He shrugged and walked to the urinal, unzipping his pants with no further words. Tig scowled, shaking his head.

"So, Juice, you got any family in New York?"  
>"Not really..." Juice replied to Clay, looking out the window at the passing scenery. "What about your parents? Mom, Dad?"<br>"Don't know who my Dad is... My mom's dead... Only real family is brother, we don't talk much."  
>"Well why don't you go see him, we'll already be up here." Juice shook his head. "Not a good idea."<br>"Why?" He shook his head again. "We don't talk much for a reason." Clay nodded, letting the topic go. Tig looked over at him with a gentle gaze. He'd known Juice intimately long enough to know what that expression meant... Pure agony.

Juice got the last shift. Clay had arranged a hotel in Cheyenne, Wyoming. The Latino had been driving for at least four hours, and had a good two left. Jax was sitting next to him, quietly smoking a cigarette. Clay was asleep in the backseat with Tig reading a magazine. The silence was heavy and choking for Juice, his body tensing more and his head aching more with every mile they took closer to New York.  
>Jax looked over after a while. "You seem tense... Need a break?"<br>"No, I just wanna get us to the hotel... Did Clay book the room?"  
>"Yeah, one for him and I, and he put you and Tig in the other one with the pup." Juice glanced over for a second, his eyes round. Jax shook his head. "Father and son, you know." Juice nodded slowly. Jax glanced back. "You asleep, Clay?" He asked softly. Clay made no noise. "He doesn't suspect a thing... But you're gonna have to work really hard on keeping your shit together when we there... If he picks up on anything not quite straight... He'll leap on you." Juice nodded. He lit a cigarette and glanced in the rearview. He smiled a little when he saw Tig had dozed off as well. He turned up the music just a little and spoke in a soft voice. "About this morning..." Jax glanced up to make sure Tig was asleep. "I'm so fucking sorry... I don't know what got into me."<br>"You're curious." Juice said simply. Jax flushed, tugging on his hoodie string. "Did it turn you on?"  
>"What?" Juice shrugged. "Did watching me ride him make you horny?" Jax flushed. "Just a physical reaction... Doesn't mean shit."<br>"No, it doesn't... How much did you see?" Jax's flush deepened. "Started watching when he had the.. Y'know... Toy in you... Stopped right after you caught me."  
>"Now that means something."<br>"What? No, it doesn't." Juice smiled softly. "Why, if you weren't curious, and didn't think it was hot in the slightest bit, continue to watch for nearly ten minutes? Why not peek in, see that we were fucking, and walk away? Or even break it up?"  
>"I wouldn't have broken it up, it's your house."<br>"Then why not walk away?" Jax shrugged. "I'd have heard it anyways..."  
>"But you wouldn't have had to see it... You watched while one of your best friends shoved a dildo into my ass, then watched while I mounted him and impaled myself on his fucking dick... Why?" Jax shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this, one of them could wake up and hear it." Juice smiled softly. "I agree... We can talk later." He reached over and squeezed Jax's leg, up high on the thigh. He chuckled a little at the startled jump it elicited.<br>Tig leaned up to the front when he woke. Jax was in the bathroom and Clay was still snoozing. "Got the time?"  
>"Nearly seven."<br>"Kid, you've been driving for hours... Need a break?"  
>"I'm taking one." Juice looked back at Tig, his eyes still a little hurt. "I'm gonna take a piss." Tig mumbled, moving back and sliding out of the van. He nodded to Jax, who scowled. "Well he looks fucking happy." He mumbled when he got back into the passenger seat. "I pissed him off."<br>"How?" Juice shrugged. "We just had a bit of a miscommunication earlier and it kinda... Well, it's gonna sound faggy as shit, but it kinda hurt my feelings. I let him know and I'm still sore over it... He's pissy because I'm not over it..." He sighed sadly. "He wants a real guy, not a guy that might as well be a chick..." He mumbled quietly. Jax sighed softly. "Juice, you're a-" Tig opened the door, and Jax silenced himself, not needing Tig to give him trouble... Not now.

Juice nearly fell on the bed when he entered the hotel room. Soft had never felt so amazing. He glanced up when Tig entered, and scowled when he stretched out on he other bed. "Why aren't you sleeping over here?" Tig scowled. "Cause Clay is in the next room, dumbass." He said quietly. "So? He doesn't have a key..."  
>"I'm not gonna run the risk of him finding out I'm fucking you. I don't need that shit... Bad enough I'm doing it with Jax knowing." Juice frowned, his expression hurt. Tig looked over and made a disgusted sound. "Jesus Christ, Juice, get over it. You knew when you started this fucking thing with me that we'd never be open about it, quit acting like I'm hurting your feelings or some shit... I feel like I'm dating a fucking woman some days." Juice rose from the bed. "You've made out with me in the fucking bathroom at the clubhouse!"<br>"Shh!" Tig snarled, rising and slapping him upside the head. "You fucking dipshit!" Juice winced. "I did that cause Clay wasn't fucking there." He hissed under his breath. "Anyone else could have seen." Juice mumbled, shame rising like bile in his throat. "Are you really that ashamed to be gay?"  
>"I'm not fucking gay, Juice. One guy does not make me a fucking faggot." Juice winced at the words. He shook his head and pulled his hoodie on. "What? Leaving cause I'm being fucking honest?" Juice shook his head again. "Whatever... Stop being a fucking bitch, stupid." Tig flopped down on the bed. Juice gave him a pained expression before leashing up Serotah and walking out.<br>Juice nearly bumped into Jax, standing outside smoking. Juice squeaked, surprised. "Sorry..." He breathed, moving to go around Jax. The blonde grabbed his arm. "Hey... What's wrong?" He'd seen Juice's expression. The young man looked up, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. "Nothing..."  
>"Don't lie... Come on, we'll go for a walk, I saw a trail up a few blocks." Juice nodded, too tired and hurt to say no. Jax wrapped his arm around him when they were out of sight of the hotel. "What's up?"<br>"Just fighting with Tig." The words broke the barrier Juice had forced up, and a few tears escaped. He wiped them annoyedly. "About what?" He shook his head. "He's just got a way with words that really hurts... It's stupid... I don't care so much why we fought, just how he comes back with what he says... The fucking fight was over him not sleeping with me tonight."  
>"Why won't he? Clay won't come in there..."<br>"He doesn't wanna risk it... I just hate feeling like I'm too much of a chick for him, or I'm a fucking dumbass... I hate when he calls me those names..." He shook his head. "But he's right... I'm whiny... And too sensitive for SAMCRO."  
>"Your sensitivity is is what makes you unique... It's different than at of the members and it's great... A bit of a reality check for most of us."<br>"Thanks Jax... But I know you're just being a nice guy... Sensitive and SAMCRO don't mix."  
>Neither man spoke until they'd walked on the trail for a few minutes, surrounded by woods. Juice let Serotah off her leash; she stayed close, sniffing the trail. Finally Juice sighed. "I think I'm going to turn in my cut after all this is over." Jax's eyes bugged. "What?! No! Why?"<br>"I'm not cut out for you guys... It just... I won't ever fit in." Jax grabbed Juice and turned him to face him. He could see tear tracks from Juice's silent tears. "You are... Please, Juicy... Don't let someone like Tig Trager make you lose hope in yourself." Juice opened his mouth to speak. Jax snarled, cutting him off, and pressed his lips against Juice's in a hungry kiss.  
>Their first kiss was messy and rough, teeth clashing, biting, awkward movements. When Juice pulled away, his sadness had been replaced by complete shock. Jax was panting, his cheeks flushed. "You're gonna be Redwood, Juice. I promise you." He breathed. The Latino slammed his mouth against Jax's, a hunger burning in his guts. He pushed them back into the woods a bit, pinning Jax to a tree as he devoured his mouth. Jax moaned under him, sliding his hands around Juice's back and fisting his clothes. Juice pulled away breathless, his cheeks flushed and his lips kiss swollen. He locked gazes with Jax for a long moment before sliding his hand over the front of the young mans pants. He smiled knowingly when he felt the erection. Juice slid to his knees, reaching up and unlatching Jax's belt. He'd managed to undo the button and begin sliding down the zipper when Jax grabbed him by the shoulders, hoisting him to his feet. "No... I won't let you do this, Juice..."<br>"Why not?" Jax shook his head. "I wouldn't feel right... You've let so many use you... I won't be another." Juice smiled with such emotion then, more than Jax had ever seen before. "No... You're right. You won't. I'm not doing this because I have to. Now shut up." Juice pushed his hands away and dropped back to his knees, unzipping his jeans the rest of the way and freeing his erection.  
>Jax's head hit the back of the tree when he felt the tip of his dick brush the back of Juice's throat. He let out a helpless cry, gripping the fabric on the Latino's hoodie. Juice smirked around him, gently bobbing his head, his eyes shut contentedly. Jax grunted, looking down with wide eyes when Juice pulled away, the tip slipping free from his pouty lips with a slight, wet, pop. He looked up at Jax with an innocent gaze. He rose then and caught Jax's mouth, opening his submissively. Jax took control easily, flipping them so Juice was pinned to the trunk. He forced his tongue in, savoring the uniquely male taste of the young man. Juice's hands slid around his hips, fingers brushing the smooth skin of his back. Jax slipped his hand around Juice's front, undoing his pants and pushing them down. Juice grinned a little, his heart rate increasing tenfold when he felt Jax's cock brush his own, straining member. Jax pulled away to spit in his hand, reaching down to slick his own erection. Juice flushed. He shivered, not from the cold, and wet his own hand, reaching behind to slick himself. Jax locked gazes with him, looking for any reluctance. When he found none, he smiled, his shoulders relaxing a little. Juice returned his smile and turned, his hands bracing the tree as he leaned back, looking back at Jax with an eager expression. Jax stepped up, grabbing his shaft and brushing it against Juice's opening. The Prospect shivered, arching his hips back excitedly.<br>Jax pushed home, earning a welcomed cry from Juice. He held the man close to him when he was buried deep, one hand on Juice's flat belly, the other on his hip. Juice turned, his lips catching Jax's in a needy kiss as the blonde began to thrust, deep, long strokes that sent shockwaves rippling through Juice's entire body. "Fuck..." Juice snarled against his mouth, reaching back and grabbing the back of Jax's neck to keep him close.  
>Jax was lost in ecstasy. It didn't matter that this was completely wrong, not only was he fucking a guy, it was one of his brother's lovers... He was so taken by the pleasure, lost in the feel of Juice's body tightening around his shaft on each deep, inward thrust, that he nearly didn't hear his phone. With an annoyed grunt he paused his ministrations, buried to the hilt in Juice, and tugged his phone from his slouching jeans. "What?" He barked, out of breath. "Where are you?" Clay's voice was thick with concern. Jax relaxed a little against Juice. "The Prospect was walking his dog, I went with him... We got caught up talking, got a little turned around... We're on our way back now."<br>"Need me to come get you?"  
>"No, no, we're good, about fifteen to twenty away."<br>"Okay..." Jax snapped the phone shut and dropped it to the ground, burying his face in Juice's shoulder. He picked up the pace immediately, letting his teeth graze the smooth, tanned flesh. Juice moaned and begged softly in front of him, his head resting on Jax's shoulder. When the SAMCRO vp's teeth found purchase, biting hard on a fleshy piece of Juice's shoulder, the Latino cried out in pleasure. He bucked his hips back onto Jax's, and the man grunted against his shoulder, thrusting in with a newfound vigor. Juice reached down, stroking himself quick and hard, his head drooping forward as he panted Jax's name. The blonde biker thrust in, hard and deep, releasing inside the first man he'd ever taken. Juice cried out, his body clenching around the invading member as his own orgasm rushed over him, rendering his body useless save for shivering.  
>When both came down from their climaxes, Jax stepped back from Juice, pulling his pants up. Juice turned, pulling his own up, a small, satisfied smile on his face. Jax's head was down, his cheeks flushed. Juice stepped up to him, reaching out and running his thumb over Jax's cheekbone. "Hey..." Jax looked up and smiled, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to..."<br>"Quiet. I did what I did because I wanted to, not because I fucking had to. Don't apologize."  
>"Then thank you... I didn't expect... It felt great." Juice smiled and pulled a pack of smokes from his hoodie. He handed one to Jax and lit his own. "Who was calling?"<br>"Clay... Wanted to know where I was." Juice nodded. He whistled and mumbled a command to Serotah, who came bounding out of the woods, her tongue lolling. Jax smiled softly when Juice flopped down, letting her tackle him. He looked happier with the dog than he ever looked with people. Jax helped him up after a moment, their noses nearly touching. Juice leaned forward, his eyes searching Jax's. Jax smiled and gave a barely perceivable nod. Juice saw it though, and pressed his lips to Jax's, soft and submitting. Jax held the kiss for a moment then pulled away. "Listen... With Tig..."  
>"Don't... Things don't need to change between us, okay? This was fun, but... I mean... You're the one that isn't a faggot... I'll leave it up to you if you want it again."<br>"You're not a fucking Crow Eater, Juice... I'm not gonna use you whenever I feel like it."  
>"No... You're not using me..." He said. "I'm offering myself. Not to be used... As a friend. Just fun." Jax nodded. He turned and headed down the path. Juice leashed up Serotah and trotted to catch up to him.<br>They were almost to the hotel when Jax looked at Juice again. "Don't turn in your cut, Juice. I don't care what Tig does, or says... You're worth SAMCRO. Gay or straight... I think you might be just what this fucking club needs." Juice smiled sheepishly. "Thank you." Jax nodded, but said nothing more. When they reached the doors to their rooms, Jax simply nodded to Juice. "See you in the morning, brother."  
>"See you..." Juice breathed. He slipped into the darkened hotel room. Juice stripped down to his boxers, listening to Tig snore softly across the room. He crawled into his own bed. His body was still sensitive, feeling the phantom touches of Jax's fingers, the heat of his breath down Juice's neck, the bite of his teeth and sting of his member... Juice fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.<p>

The next morning, Juice woke and padded to the bathroom. His backside was throbbing as a pleasant reminder of last night. He flushed when he looked int he mirror. On his left shoulder, barely visible from the front, was a bruise where Jax had bitten him. He couldn't help the giggle that rose in his throat, but slung a towel over the bruise quickly and began his morning ritual.  
>Juice was shaving when Tig awoke and shuffled into the bathroom. He sleepily wrapped his arms around Juice, resting his chin on the towel covering the young man's shoulder. "Good morning..." He murmured. Juice glared at their reflections for a moment before speaking. "Morning." He pushed Tig's hands off his waist and took a step to the side, making room at the mirror. "Too close... Clay might notice."<br>"I might have been overreacting last night..." Tig said quietly. He was still unapologetic, but Juice knew this was as close as he would come to one... Not good enough. "You were right." Juice said simply, wiping the remaining bits of shaving cream off his face and pushing past Tig into the bedroom.  
>He grabbed his clothes and turned, coming face to face with Tig. "I'm trying to be nice here, Juice." Tig snarled. "I don't need you to be nice. You were honest last night. It works. It's whatever."<br>"Where did you go?"  
>"What?" Tig stared. "You were out forever... Where did you go?"<br>"Just for a fucking walk... What do you care?" Tig shook his head and turned, making like he was going to head back into the bathroom. Juice pulled the towel off his shoulder.  
>Tig turned suddenly, his mouth open to speak. He saw the bruise gracing Juice's smooth flesh just as the Latino pulled the shirt over his body. "What is that?!" Tig snarled. "What's what?"<br>"That!" Tig stepped up to him and yanked his shirt's collar down, revealing the bruise. Juice shrugged. "Must've walked into something."  
>"Fucking liar. I know a fucking bite mark... Who were you with?" He got in Juice's face. The Prospect stepped back. "No one..." He breathed. Tig, losing his temper, grabbed Juice's throat, slamming him back the foot and a half to the wall. Juice winced, grabbing Tig's wrist hopelessly. "Who. Were. You. With?" Tig snarled, tightening his grip on each word. Juice winced again, struggling to breathe. "Just a guy I met..." He panted, his breath wheezing past the tiny area he had to breathe. "So you go out and fuck some random guy because we had a fucking argument?!" Juice's eyes welled with tears as his heart rate increased. "No..." He panted, trying to pry Tig's hand off his neck. "No, it wasn't like that... It just happened, please..." His plea was nearly silent, the final freeway of air he had getting cut off when Tig tightened his grip again. "Fucking whore... No good fucking..." Tig pulled back, ready to hit the smaller man, when a knock sounded at the door. Tig released Juice and he collapsed immediately, taking in large gulps of air. Tig turned on him, pointing a warning finger. "This conversation isn't finished." He snarled.<br>Juice didn't move. He had one hand around his neck, his head hung. Tears threatened to burst, but he didn't dare let them, not knowing who was at the door. He held still, praying this was all just a bad dream. He did still love Tig, Tig was his perfect opposite... Jax and he would never work... Jax was too... Nice... He hadn't meant to... But what did it matter? He knew Tig still fucked the Crow Eaters then came back and expected Juice to remain uncaring... What was the difference?  
>These thoughts and more were swirling in Juice's brain when Tig opened the door. Jax smiled. "Coffee." He said, holding up a cup. Tig chuckled. "Thanks, brother." He said, taking it. "Juice up yet?" Tig nodded. Jax glanced past him, his expression immediately turning concerned when he saw Juice. "What did you do?" He whispered. "Ask him." Tig mumbled, stepping out the door and holding his arm out, beckoning the way. "Get dressed and go help Clay get the van packed up." Jax demanded. He stepped into the room and squatted in front of Juice, reaching out and brushing his shoulder. Juice winced, just a little, and squeezed his eyes shut. "Juicy... It's me." Jax whispered. Juice shook his head. "I'm fine." He mumbled, his voice toneless. "What happened?"<br>"Nothing I didn't deserve..." Same monotone. "Come on, Clay will notice something's up if you act this way... Snap the fuck out of it." Juice nodded slowly. Jax took the hand not holding his throat and pushed a cup of coffee into it. "Four sugar, just how you like it... Be glad, Prospect." He tried to tease, but it fell on empty ears. His small smile faded and he brushed Juice's mohawk, standing and looking to Tig.  
>"You're going to tell me why he's like this." He growled. Tig shrugged, tugging on his shirt and pulling on his belt. Jax grabbed his shoulder. "Why? This isn't okay, Tig. I don't fucking care if he's just a Prospect or your fucking lover... With his fucking past, why? What did you fucking do to make him go back to that?" Tig shoved Jax's hand off his shoulder. "I didn't do a fucking thing. His past is the reason he's like that. Now get out of my face, brother." Jax's jaw clenched and unclenched, his anger apparent. "You get to come up with the excuse when Clay asks why he's a fucking mute again... If you set him back to when he first started Prospecting, I swear to God I will kick your ass."<br>"Why do you care?" Tig snarled. "It's not like he's going to actually make it." His voice was soft, but Jax had a feeling Juice could still hear. "Clay isn't gonna let a fucking Latino into the club, especially not one who worked as a fucking gay whore for years... As soon as Clay finds out, he's gonna be turning in his fucking cut." Jax shook his head, disgusted. "I thought you cared about him, Tig... How can you say that shit if you care about him?"  
>"I thought he cared about me too." Tig mumbled.<br>He yanked on his belt. "Get dressed, Juice." He snapped. Juice rose robotically, dressing quickly, his head down. "Come on." Tig said again. Juice grabbed all of their things and carried them out, following Tig, his head hung. Jax watched with slightly parted lips, his expression that of awe and disgust.

Juice was silent the first chunk of their drive, his hands placed in his lap, his head down. Clay glanced back, his expression becoming more concerned each half hour. "What's up, Prospect?" Juice looked up, and Jax felt sick. He could see the boy's eyes were empty.. He was somewhere, but not here. "Tired..." He whispered, his voice raspy. "He had a rough night." Tig added. "Couldn't sleep... I'm sure he'll be fine once he gets some rest." He squeezed Juice's shoulder, and once again Jax noticed a wince. Juice's hoodie pulled in the slightest. Jax's scowl deepened. On the side of Juice's neck, near his ear, he could see the faintest of bruises forming... Ones he assumed would eventually create something similar to a handprint.  
>"Why don't you sit in the back today, with Clay, Tig." Jax said when they were switching for a rest stop. Clay, Jax, and Tig had all driven a large chunk of their next leg. They had about four hours left before Toledo, their next night stop.<br>"I'm okay up front."  
>"No... I'm driving, Juice is too tired to drive... I'd rather him up with me." Tig scowled. "Stay out of my fucking relationships, Jax... I'm warning you."<br>"And I'm telling you. As the vp of your fucking club. Keep your hands off the fucking Prospect. He doesn't need it, and neither do I."  
>"Fuck off." Tig snapped, but climbed into the back seat. Juice was approaching with Serotah, his head still hung. Jax whistled, motioning him over to the front of the van. He stopped in front of him. "Juice. Look at me." He said softly. Juice looked up, his dark eyes even darker, empty. "You're sitting up front with me today... You aren't driving in this condition." Juice nodded, his head dropping submissively again. "I don't know what Tig did, or said, this morning, that put you back into this place, but you gotta snap out of it."<br>"There's nothing to snap out of." Juice's voice was still hoarse. "He just reminded me." He shrugged. Jax reached out and tugged Juice's hoodie aside, sighing sadly. "Reminded you by choking you?" Juice gently pulled the hoodie back tight to his body. Jax leaned forward, tugging Juice's hoodie string to make him look up. "You. Juice. Are not someone's pet. You have a brain, and a damn quick one. Fucking snap out of it. You want SAMCRO."  
>"No one thinks I'll get it..."<br>"I do." Jax grabbed Juice's hand, pulling it to palm up. He pressed something into it and shut his hand around it. "I do. And you had better. Because I don't put a cut on just anyone, understand me?" He patted Juice's hand. "Put that in your pocket, and look at it when you're alone." Juice nodded, closing his eyes. "You're sitting up front. Come on, get in." He nodded to the door. Juice let Serotah in the back, glancing up to meet Tig's angry blue glare. He dropped his head again, shame welling in his throat. He climbed into the front and buckled up.

Jax had been driving for about an hour when he glanced back. "Hey, Clay, do you wanna switch up rooms tonight?" He suggested. Clay shrugged. "Why?" Jax shrugged in reply. "Change of scenery... Maybe let you and the Prospect get to know each other, or give Tig a break from babysitting." He nudged Juice playfully. Juice remained still, looking out the window distractedly. Clay shrugged again and looked at Tig. "What do you think?" Tig was staring intently at Jax through the rearview. "I like the room order. Juice isn't annoyed by my snoring, and I like the dog... I'll babysit another night I think." Jax frowned and Clay shrugged. "Works for me. I just want a bed to sleep in, I don't give a flying fuck who's in the bed next to me." With that he wiggled further into his seat and leaned his head back. Within ten minutes he was asleep. Jax flipped up the center console, flopping his hoodie onto the bared seat between he and Juice. He looked over at the young Prospect for a moment. "So, no chance of you going to see your brother?"  
>"No."<br>"What if you two could reconcile? You've changed... You're a better person than you were thirteen years ago. Don't you think?"  
>"I guess." Jax sighed. This would be like pulling teeth. "I think we should see him... What about just you and me?"<br>"Bad idea." Juice breathed, lighting a cigarette. "I'm going to take a nap... It's going to be a long night." Jax nodded, a little sad. When he and Juice had separated last night the young Latino seemed almost... Normal. Smiling, talking, relating to real things that mattered... Now he was back to the brooding street shadow that Jax had run in to nearly six months ago.

Jax pulled into the hotel's parking lot at nearly eleven, stifling a yawn. "We're here... Clay, want me to grab the rooms?"  
>"Yeah. They're in my name." Jax nodded and hopped out of the van. He returned with the room keys, handing one to Tig and one to Clay. "Let's get some shut eye." He said, grabbing his and Clay's bag. He handed Juice the other bags, meeting his eyes in a long, burning gaze. Juice broke the stare first, hanging his head when Tig came up behind Jax. "Let's go." Tig commanded, and Juice followed wordlessly. Clay scowled a little. "Those two seem to be finding a very strange way to work together."<br>"Tig's just bossy and Juice knows he needs to listen to the brothers if he has a chance in hell of being patched in... He's smart... But I wish Tig wouldn't fucking take advantage." Clay laughed a little at his step-son. "You're too soft hearted, Jackson... Gonna get you fucked over one of this days." Jax grunted. "Don't I fucking know it." He mumbled before heading toward their room.

Tig shut and locked the door before turning on Juice. "Sit the fuck down." Juice laid the bags down and sat on the bed, his hands clasped in front of him. "Who were you with."  
>"Just some guy... I didn't catch his name." He whispered, his head hung. "So you fucking run off, fuck some random guy, because I wouldn't sleep in bed with you?" Tig snarled. "You fuck other people." Juice whispered. "Excuse me?" Tig approached him quickly and Juice flinched. "You fuck others, then come home and expect me to suck you off or fuck you... There are days I can still taste pussy on your dick..." He whispered, his voice cracking. "I have to! Goddamnit, are you that fucking selfish? If I stopped fucking everyone in the club would know what was up." He snarled. "You can be such a fucking moron, Juice." Juice nodded in a silent agreement. Tig shook his head. "I'm fucking sick of this shit..." He muttered.<br>He sat on the bed across from Juice. "You're not cut out for this life... You can't take criticism... You can't take anything but dick." Tig said softly. Juice nodded slowly. "I know... I'm turning in my cut after all this is done... I want to do this one last thing to help the club... Then I'm done..." He felt tears welling in his eyes as he spoke, but knew his head was too low for Tig to see. Jax's words were fighting to scream through his brain, and it was a struggle to keep his voice calm. "I'm sorry I let everyone down." Tig sat silently, surprised at Juice's reply. Even when he'd said it... He didn't actually believe it... Or believe Juice would roll over and give up.  
>The Latino rose slowly and tugged off his hoodie. He left on his shirt, but tugged off his pants. Tig did a double take at the light bruise grazing Juice's throat. "Did I do that?" He asked softly. Juice looked over, then down, folding his jeans. "What?"<br>"Your neck..." Tig replied, already knowing the answer. Juice nodded. "When you were yelling at me this morning."  
>"Shit... I'm so sorry, Juicy... I didn't think I was squeezing that tight..." Juice shrugged. "I bruise easy." He put his bag on the floor and called Serotah up to the bed, stretching out under the covers. Tig watched him for a long moment, until he looked over. "Are you gonna go to bed?"<br>"Do you want me to lay with you until you fall asleep?" Tig offered. Juice's mind screamed yes, but he shook his head. "No... Don't want to risk your reputation." He reached up and flipped off the light, basking them in darkness. It was only then that he let his silent tears slide down his cheeks.

Juice was awake most of the night, tossing and turning. He felt sick over his and Tig's failing relationship, and even more over the fact that he'd now told two people he was gonna give up his cut... Couldn't back out now... Not after Tig pretty much encouraged him to do so. He got up when the clock hit four a.m., giving up on sleep. He dressed and padded outside with Serotah to have a cigarette. The brisk morning air made him shiver. With a grunt, he shoved the hand not holding his cigarette into his pocket. Scowling, he withdrew the small, flat box that Jax had pushed into his hand the other afternoon. He glanced around and hoisted himself onto a nearby railing, opening it. Inside lay a scythe patch, one of the ones like Jax had on his cut. Juice pulled it out, and withdrew the small sheet of paper underneath it. Juice pulled it out and opened it. It was in Jax's blocky handwriting.

'I'd get in so much trouble if I used one of our real patches to give you this message, so I hope a duplicate of my unique one will do to get the message through your thick skull. You've earned your place, Juice. This trip. This dedication... Despite everything you're afraid might happen to you? You're still doing it, and that, that is SAMCRO. You aren't anyone's fucking pet. You're not Tig's property, you're not mine. You're a guy who's been through a lot of shit and who just needs a family. You got one. Every family has that one fucking member... That's who Tig is. He's got a good heart. But he's a fuck up about this kind of shit. Let it go. Keep your head up, keep your voice loud. And keep yourself sharp. Don't give this opportunity up. Hold onto this patch, Juicy. Give it back to me when I hand you your patch, okay? We need you.'

Juice felt tears slip silently down his cheeks as he read and reread the note. He looked at the patch lying in his hand and felt his throat close again, tears blurring his vision. He fisted his hand around the scythe and put it to his mouth, taking a deep, shaky breath. He wiped away his tears and folded up the note, slipping it into his wallet. He put the patch back into the small box and slid it into his jeans, the feel of it making him smile. He headed back into the hotel room and stretched out on the bed, dozing off before he'd even realized it.  
>Tig woke a few hours later and looked over. Juice was fully dressed, sleeping on top of the covers. Tig sighed a little and sat up, glancing at the clock... Kid was sleeping late. He rose and walked over to him, looking down at him. He saw the bruises matching his own fingers and winced a little. No wonder Juice didn't want to continue this... He knew he lost his temper, but hadn't realized it until this point. Gently, he knelt in front of Juice, reaching out and brushing his hand over the younger man's stubbly cheek. "Baby..." He whispered. "Baby... Wake up, it's almost time to go." Juice grumbled and rolled to his side. Tig chuckled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his temple. He walked into the bathroom, figuring the kid could sleep a while longer at least.<br>Juice was startled awake at the knock in the door. He padded to open it, tugging on his hoodie. Jax stood on the doorway. "Morning." He said, handing Juice a cup of coffee. Juice took it and stepped aside so he could enter. Jax could hear the shower running. He sat, speaking softly. "Did he hurt you last night?"  
>"No... He was mad... But he didn't hurt me... I think I hurt him... He feels as for bruising my neck." Jax nodded. "Did you tell him it was us?"<br>"No... Said it was some random guy is met while I was out walking... Earned me the whore title all over again, but you're safe." Jax smiled weakly. "Thank you... Did you get a chance to look at what I gave you?"  
>"Yes... Thank you." He said, his cheeks burning. Jax nodded. "Are you gonna stay with him, Juicy?" Juice shrugged helplessly. "I love him, Jax. I really am in love with him, in spite of all this shit he's done... If he wants to keep me... I'm his. I just don't think he wants to keep me after this..." Jax nodded slowly. He squeezed Juice's shoulder, kissing his temple. "Talk to me if you need to, Juice." Juice nodded, hugging Jax weakly. The blonde stood. "Tell Tig he can have his morning coffee when he gets his ass downstairs. We gotta get on the road." Juice nodded, rising and beginning to repack his bag.<p>

"Last day on the road... Are you ready for this, Juice?" Clay asked, glancing in the rear view at the young Prospect. Juice, who was playing quietly with Serotah in the back seat, looked up and nodded. "Anything for the Club... I can do this." Clay smiled, a hint of pride glinting in his eyes. "So what should our plan be?" Juice took a deep breath. "Rabador runs a tight place... Way in unless you get a personal invite from one of his boys. Has to be a boy, the girls are just whores. I know where they all hang out... Jax... You'd be best to get one of them. I know a few that we're working there when I left New York, if they're still working I'll point one of them out... Can't be me, they all know me really well. We just have to convince whoever we grab to give us the invite in... If one boy, Ray, is still working, he'll be our best bet... He hates Rabador..." Juice shrugged. "After that, it's gonna depend on Rabador's cooperation." Clay nodded. "Good plan, kid... Let's hope it works."


	6. First Night in New York

Tig followed Juice into the hotel room that night, their first night in New York. "Juicy..." His voice was quiet. Juice turned around after setting his stuff by the bed. "Whatcha need?" Tig closed the distance between them quickly, tossing his bag onto the bed. He grabbed Juice and pulled him into a hard, needy kiss. Juice gasped, nearly falling backwards with the force if it. He reciprocated a moment then pushed himself back, out of Tig's embrace. "What are you doing?" He whispered. "I'm so fucking sorry, Juicy... I didn't mean to hurt you..." He mumbled, shame vibrant in his face. "I can't believe how I've been..." He slumped onto the bed, his shoulders hunched over. "I'm so worried about my reputation that I... Fuck... I can't believe I lost my temper so bad... I never meant to hurt you."  
>Juice sat on the other bed silently, chewing his lip. "It wasn't your hands..." He finally said, and Tig had to crane to hear him. "Hurting hands I'm used to... I can forgive... It was what you said... You have a way with words... Things you say... Being me back to my time as a whore... I don't like feeling that way..." Tig nodded weakly, his hands worrying over the rings he wore. "It was Jax." Juice breathed. Tig looked up. "What?" Juice took a deep breath, and repeated shakily. "I didn't fuck a random guy... It was Jax. He took a walk with me because he saw me crying... We just... I didn't mean for it to happen... We just... Got caught up... He was being so nice... Your words hurt so much... It was my fault. He never would have done it if I hadn't been so willing..."<br>Juice dared to look up, paling at Tig's expression. "Call him over here." Juice stood, dropping down in front of Tig. "Please, no... Jax is ashamed of it.. Please. If you're gonna hurt anyone it should be me... Please... I seduced him, I'm the problem!" Tig grabbed Juice and pushed him back against the other bed. "Now, Prospect." Juice felt tears slip down his cheeks. "Okay..." He pulled out his phone and called Jax's number. The young man answered on the first ring. "What's up?"  
>"Can you come over?" Juice struggled to keep his voice calm. "I'll be right there." The concern in Jax's voice let him know he'd failed. The phone went dead in his ear. "Don't hurt him because if me... He's your brother, not me..." He begged Tig once more before the door opened.<br>Tig rose. "Shut the door." Jax shut the door, locking it. He saw Juice and headed for him, his expression concerned. Tig stepped in front of him. "What did you do?" Jax snarled. "Ask him." Tig said, his voice eerily dead. "Ask him." Jax looked to Juice over Tig's shoulder, concerned. "I.. I couldn't lie... I'm so sorry, Jax... I'm so sorry... Please, Tig... Please don't hurt him because of me..."  
>Jax's shoulders relaxed when it clicked. He looked Tig in the face. "What? Gonna kick my ass for being there when you weren't? For holding him when you would rather hold onto your fucking pride? For talking to him and loving him when all he fucking wanted was a shoulder to cry on? If you wanna kill me for that, fine. I'll take it, because I'll know at least I made him feel like a person, not a dirty fucking whore, unlike the man who supposedly fucking loves him... And he continues to fucking love you... I don't fucking get it..." He shook his head. "You are so fucking selfish, Trager."<br>Tig stayed still for the longest time, words escaping him. His body shook, just a little, as he thought over the words... Hurtful, but... Tig took a step back. "You're right." He whispered. Jax blinked a few times, not sure what to say. He'd been steeling himself for a smart as reply, or a fist to his jaw... But not a submission. "What?" Tig shook his head. "You're right... You're fucking right..." He sat down, putting his face in his hands. "He dropped them, looking up at Jax sadly. "I can't fucking do relationships right... Fuck, I can barely hold up a relationship with my kids... Why am I trying to have one with a kid who's so beat up that..." He shook his head. "I'm doing more harm than good with you, Juice." Juice slid over to him, wrapping his arm over Tig's leg. "But I love you... When you're not hurting..." Juice whispered. "Even when you are... I let you do it because I know that it's the way you love." Tig rose, pulling Juice off him. "But it's not! No one loves by hurting! I just don't know how to be any different!" Tig turned, pacing. Jax stepped forward and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. "Tig... He's said he loves you... For Christssake... Love him back... Love him like you both fucking need it." He whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to Tig's jaw. Tig slumped in his arms, resting his forehead on Jax's shoulder. He pulled away and Jax smiled, seeing a wet glaze in Tig's eyes. "Clay can't hear anything through the walls... I promise. I checked." He smiled softly. Tig nodded. He sniffed, blinking away his unshed tears.  
>"Sorry about what we did..." Jax said, his cheeks flushing. "No, it's okay... If I can fuck other people so can Juice... Just as long as he comes home to me." Juice smiled sheepishly and stood, his pose submissive. Tig stepped up to him and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "Okay? Just come home... And tell me about it." Juice blushed and nodded. Jax took a step back. "I'm gonna go hit the hay... I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Tig looked to Jax, a sly grin on his face. "When we get back to Charming... I propose a threesome." Jax's face turned red in an instant. "Yeah, maybe." He stuttered, and rushed out the door.<br>Tig went over and locked it, turning and looking to Juice. "Come shower with me..." He suggested. "Are you sure? Clay..."  
>"Can't hear anything... Jax just said that... I miss you, Juice." Juice nodded softly and followed Tig to the bathroom. Once inside, Tig turned and began to strip Juice of his clothes, piece by piece. When the Prospect was nude, Tig stripped down to his boxers. He grabbed Juice's chin and lifted it into a kiss, soft, but deep. Juice kissed back, his cheeks burning just a little. Tig's hands slid around to the Latino's ass, the tips grazing the delicate skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake. He repeated his motions on his hips before sliding around to the front, grasping the limp member and giving it a playful squeeze. Juice gasped, opening his mouth enough for Tig to take advantage, his tongue slipping in and tracing the perfect teeth. Juice groaned against the older man's lips, his cock reacting to the touches of both hand and mouth.<br>When the Prospect was to full mast, Tig dropped to his knees, pulling Juice's shaft down and tucking the tip into his mouth. Juice gasped, nearly falling backwards. Blessedly, the wall caught him, and he ended up leaning completely on it, his hands fisted at his hips. He'd forgotten what a blowjob felt like, it's been so long. He screwed his eyes shut, not sure what to do. Tig chuckled and blew a puff of cool air onto the damp tip, sending a hard shudder through Juice's body. He ran his tongue from base to tip and back, following the thick ridge of Juice's underside. Tig glanced up, smirking a little. Juice's head was back, his jaw hanging open, nothing coming from his mouth but quick puffs of breath. Tig wrapped his lips around the perfectly tanned shaft and began to bob his head, sucking hard when he neared the tip and letting his teeth graze the less sensitive shaft. Juice's fingers bit into his own hips, his body tense. Tig grabbed his hand and placed it on his shoulder, taking his right hand and moving it gently to the back of his neck. He locked gazes with Juice when the boy looked down, surprised. He ducked his head quickly, taking Juice's cock to the balls. Juice gasped, his hand instantly biting into the back of Tig's neck, holding his lover in the spot. Tig smirked as well as he could and forced his way back a bit to breathe, but relaxed against Juice's palm, allowing the boy to lead without him knowing it.  
>Juice felt his body nearing climax. He tried to pull away but Tig held firm to his hips, not allowing him to move anywhere but further in. Juice's fingers bit into the back of the older man's neck as he released into his mouth, his breath catching painfully in his throat. Tig rose and caught Juice's open mouth in a kiss, pushing the warm, sticky fluid into his mouth. They kissed for what felt like forever, Juice's body still electrified from the orgasm, his own semen being shared between his lover and himself making his body ache in all sorts of new ways. Finally, Tig pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Juice's mouth. "Stretch yourself for me..." He whispered. "Turn so I can watch while I warm up the shower." Juice blushed and nodded. He turned and leaned one hand on the door, his right first going to his mouth, then to his ass. He stretched his hole slowly as Tig started warming the water, his blue eyes locked on the tanned boy in front of him.<br>When the shower was warm enough, Tig pulled Juice's fingers free and led him to it. "In..." He breathed, slipping out of his boxers. Juice slipped into the warm water, shivering happily. Tig entered after him, catching his mouth in another kiss before grabbing him and lifting him. He pushed the boy against the wall and Juice hooked his legs around his hips, running his water dampened hands over Tig's arms. Tig braced a moment to move his own solid erection against Juice's hole before lowering the younger man down, sliding his cock in painfully slow. Tig panted against Juice's ear when he was as deep into the Prospect as he could be. "Tell me what you did to Jax..." He purred, earning a shiver and a clench of Juice's insides that made him cry out. "I sucked him off first..." Juice panted, gently twisting his hips in circular motions to pull and push the cock in and out of his ass. "He's about as big as you... But he's curved a little..." He whispered. Tig shivered. "Taste good?" Juice giggled, out of breath. "Not as good as yours..." He said, clenching tight around the shaft. "Then he pushed me up against a tree... And fucked the shit out of me." He panted. "Tell me..." Tig commanded, arching his hips to go deeper, making Juice cry out. "He used my ass... Fucked me so hard... Went deep..." Juice panted, still thrusting gently. "The curve... His cock... Kept hitting me perfect... It hurt so bad, but I loved it..." He clenched his ass around Tig again. "He came so deep inside me..." He opened his lust filled eyes, locking gazes with Tig. "Only thing that would have made it better woulda been you... Fucking my mouth while he tore my ass open." Tig's breath rushed out of him and he slid Juice down to the floor of the tub. He began to fuck him with abandon, his teeth gritted. Juice bit his hand to keep from screaming happily, his legs wrapped tight around Tig. He dug his fingers into Tig's ass, egging him deeper. When he was sure he wouldn't scream, he pulled his hand away, looking up at Tig with begging eyes. "Fuck me..." He whispered. "Use me like Jax did... Make me remember who I belong to..." Tig shivered visibly at the words and leaned down, biting hard on Juice's shoulder over Jax's bite mark. He felt the flesh give under his teeth and a coppery taste filled his mouth. Juice screamed into his shoulder, arching his back high. He clenched tight around Tig, pushing the older man over the edge. He came hard, deep inside his lover, pulling away to catch his mouth in a rough kiss. Juice bucked wildly underneath him and came a few moments later, his mouth filled with Tig's taste and his blood, his ass filled with Tig's warmth.  
>They came down together, slowly, wrapped in each other's arms. Tig lazily kicked the shower off once he'd allowed the spray to wash off the semen, sweat, and blood from their heaving bodies. He nuzzled against Juice's ear. "I love you..." He breathed for the first time. Juice's heart leapt into his throat. "I love you too..." He whispered. Tig pressed a kiss to his mouth before rising and grabbing towels, helping the shaky legged Juice to his feet. He dried off Juice and then himself. Tig then guided Juice into the bedroom by the hand, pulling down the sheets. Juice looked at him worriedly, but Tig only smiled. "Door's locked." He said softly. Juice smiled gratefully. He sat down, tucking his legs under the covers. Tig grabbed the little first aid kit from his bag and leaned over Juice, gently cleaning the wound left from his teeth before bandaging it. "I didn't mean to bite so hard." Juice smiled and took his hand. "I wanted you to... I wanted you to mark me..." He admitted. Tig smiled knowingly and kissed him. "Get some sleep, Juicy." He said, sliding into the bed next to his lover. Juice shut off the light and snuggled up to him.<p> 


	7. Ray Scott

"So, I have to go seduce a gay kid." Jax said in slight disbelief, smoking his cigarette. Juice shrugged. "Who else is gonna? I mean.. He's a young kid.. Not into guys like Clay and Tig, and he knows me." Jax glared again, disapproving. "You have a really shitty way of getting revenge."  
>"Revenge would be making you fuck him before I showed myself." Tig chuckled a little.<br>The three were outside on the lawn. It was a chilly morning, but overall nice. They were having their morning cigarettes while Clay talked to Gemma in the van. Juice stretched out between Jax and Tig, pulling up his hood to shields from the cold grass. Tig watched him with a gentle expression. Jax reached over and tapped Tig's knee, smirking. "Are you good?" Tig smiled softly. "We're good... I heard you're good too." Jax flushed and looked to Juice, who only smiled. "I was just being honest." Tig grinned. "I was serious about that threesome offer... Might be fun." Jax shrugged but didn't push yes or no on it. He watched Clay approach and sit down slowly next to them. "How's Charming?" Jax asked. Clay shrugged, lighting his cigar. "Everyone seems okay... Wendy came around asking for you. T/M is running smoothly." He shrugged again. "So, Prospect. Today is your day to shine... Who's going with you?"  
>"Gonna take Jax... He'll be the most believable for one of Rabador's boys to take... I'll hide in the back. I'm hoping it'll be a kid I know." Clay nodded. "Well, get to it... Tig and I will be here... Bring him back here when you get him, okay?" Juice nodded, sitting up. He looked to Jax, who only smiled and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm letting a Prospect tell me to fucking pick up a gay hooker." Juice's face broke into a wide grin. "All for the club, vp." Jax smacked him upside the head playfully and rose, stalking to the van.<p>

Juice peeked at the grouping of males and females near the street sign. "Shit... Half these kids look about twelve." Jax commented. "Half are." Juice looked him dead in eye, no joking in his gaze. "That dark haired boy with the scar across his throat. That's Ray. Pick him up." He slid into a slouching position behind Jax's seat when Jax pulled forward. He pulled up to the curb and rolled his window down. He picked out Ray, a scrawny kid about seventeen, and waved him over.  
>Ray sauntered over. "What can I do for you, honey?" He purred, glancing around the van. "How much?"<br>"Depends... Fucking?" Jax nodded, his cheeks reddening. "Bareback or condoms?"  
>"Condoms."<br>"1300." Jax nodded. "Deal. Get in." Ray grinned and motioned to another boy behind him before going around and sliding into the passenger seat. Jax took off.  
>Juice sat up and leaned forward."Ray fucking Scott." Ray jumped and looked back, his jaw dropping. "Juan?!" Juice grinned and opened his arms. "In the flesh... Surprise." Ray bounced in the seat, nearly breaking his back trying to turn to give Juice a hug. Juice hugged back, laughing. "Why are you here!?" Juice shook his head. "Later. How have you been?"<br>"I'm okay... Had an AIDS scare but I'm still clean... Miss you at the house... You took off so fast..." Juice nodded. "Went to California..."  
>"Is it nice? That was our dream, remember?" He paused. "Did you come back for me?" He asked hopefully. Juice paused, then smiled sadly. "No... But, I might be able to work something out about that... I'm here in business... Maybe my boss... Maybe." Ray smiled. "Did you find a good man? Does he pay better than Mark?" Juice shook his head. "I'm not a whore anymore. I'm working for a motorcycle club now... This is the Vice President, Jax."<br>"You can get into something like that being gay?"  
>"No one knows but Jax and one other, the guy I'm seeing... It's a big deal we keep it secret, okay? I'm taking you to them." Ray nodded vigorously. Juice chuckled, shaking his head. "I can't believe you're still here... I thought you'd be out by now..."<br>"Mark claimed me..." He shrugged, lifting his palm to show a deep scar across it. "About time I guess... You know I was his favorite next to you.". But you were always so good at the submission."  
>"He trained me well." Juice said, his voice icy. Jax glanced at him through the rearview, a sad expression on his face. Juice looked... Different somehow. "The guy you're dating... Does he know about you and the home?"<br>"A little... We haven't gone into detail... Some of it really hurts to bring up, you know?" Ray nodded. "Yeah... I get it."

Jax pulled up to the hotel. "Remember what Juice said, we're keeping him being a whore, him being gay, silent as long as we can... My step father is the president of the club, he doesn't know, and if he did, it could be Juice's life on the line, and his lover's. Ray nodded. "Is your lover here too?" Juice nodded. "His name is Alexander... We all call him Tig... He's a little weird, don't take anything he says too personal... He's a lot like Mark on a good day." Ray chuckled and nodded. "Sure thing." He hopped out, standing near the front of the an. His hands clasped in front of him and his head a little lowered. Juice slid out and took his hand, breaking the clasp. "You're not here for that... Here you're my equal." Ray smiled sheepishly and nodded, following after Juice and Jax up to the room. Juice let himself into Tig's room and smiled at his lover on the bed. "Tig... This is Ray... He was my best friend here... Ray, this is Tig." Ray grinned at him, but his smile immediately disappeared when he looked back to Tig. He ducked his head in a greeting, his hands coming together behind his back. "Nice to meet you, Sir." Tig gave a throaty chortle and rose. "I hate being called Sir." He said. Ray's head ducked lower. "Apologies." His voice was almost a whisper. Tig looked to Juice, his brows furrowed. "Mark treats him like he did me... We're well trained." Tig sighed softly but nodded. "Any trouble?" Juice shook his head. "Good... I'm gonna have a smoke. Join me?" He offered. Jax had disappeared to get Clay. Juice followed Tig outside. He swatted Ray playfully on the hip. "Come on."  
>Clay emerged when the others did. He did a look from toe to head at Ray, then over at Juice. "This our boy?"<br>"Yeah. Ray Scott... My best friend when I was here, and our in... I haven't told him anything... Figured you should do that." Ray looked over at Juice with wide, scared eyes. Juice smiled comfortingly, setting his hand on Ray's back. Clay looked between the two again and gave a nod. "Is getting answers gonna be as tough as it is from you?" Juice blushed and nodded. "Probably tougher." He admitted. "Well, come on." Clay trotted down the stairs to a little area with picnic benches. Juice led Ray down, pushing him gently into a sitting position next to him across from Clay and Jax. Tig took a seat next to Juice.  
>Clay looked at the boy for a long moment, gnawing on the end of his cigar. "Listen, kid. I hate when people won't look at me while I talk to them. I'd like it if you would respect that." Ray looked up immediately. Juice knew he wasn't looking into Clay's eyes, probably past his face or at his mouth, but it was enough for Clay. "Sorry, Sir." Ray breathed. Clay grunted. "So, you work with a guy named Mark Rabador."<br>"Yessir."  
>"Do you know a man named Trevalore?" Ray's eyes widened visibly and he turned slowly, looking to Juice. "No..." He breathed. Juice nodded slowly. Ray sighed and took a shaky breath. "Yeah, I know him."<br>"We need to set up a meeting with him... Can you get us into Rabador's place to do that?" Ray nodded again. "I can.." He opened his mouth to speak again but quickly shut it. Juice nudged him. "He's not a john, Ray... You can talk freely with us." Ray looked at him, his expression pained. He took another big breath. "Trevalore doesn't come by very often anymore..." He whispered. "Not for about a year." He looked over to Juice, who winced but nodded. "It might be tricky getting him to come... You'll need Rabador's help." Clay nodded. "I know. Juice mentioned that." Ray looked up again, his expression confused. Juice smiled. "Me. They call me Juice around the club... Juan Carlos doesn't really have an intimidating ring to it... Most of us have nicknames." Ray nodded slowly. "Juice isn't very intimidating either..." He whispered, his body tensing after he spoke the words, expecting a physical reply. Juice sighed. "No... But it's the best they could come up with." Ray gave a shy smile. Clay cleared his throat, tapping ash off his cigar. "Anyways... How soon can you get us into the place?"  
>"Tomorrow evening... All you need is the address and the passcode... Each of us have a unique code... Juan..." He sighed and looked to him. "You might have a hard time getting in... If one of the door girls know you..." Juice nodded. "I know... I'm gonna play that up. Might as well lead Rabador out with something he can't resist." He forced a smile onto his face. He then looked to Clay. "I figure it'll be best if we go in one at a time... Slowly, like ten, twenty minutes between us.. That way if Mark is hanging around, it won't look like there's a group, that's fishy." He tapped his cigarette and took a long drag before continuing. "I'll come in last, draw a lot of attention with the group, most of them know me... Make him come see me... Then we'll talk to him." Clay nodded. "Smart kid." Juice smiled softly.<br>He looked to Ray. "When do you need to go back?"  
>"Tonight is my night off... I'm free to go whenever." He nodded and looked to Clay. "Can I talk to you alone for a sec?" Clay nodded, rising. Juice followed behind him.<br>"Listen... This group... This house... It's heavy shit, Clay... That kid has been whoring since he was twelve... He's only seventeen now... I promised him.. When we were younger... I'd save him... I want to save these kids..." Clay shook his head. "There's nothing we can do, Juice. I'm sorry..." Juice nodded. "I know... I figured it was worth a shot though... You'll understand what I mean when you see the house tomorrow."  
>"How'd you get involved with this shit anyways? You aren't a faggot..."<br>"My mom, like I'd said... Rabador whored her out." He shrugged. "Just got used to the life." Clay nodded and squeezed Juice's shoulder. "Have your friend stay the night... He might be of some use to us tomorrow when we head over to that place." Juice nodded again and headed back toward the table. He sat down between Ray and Tig again, his expression troubled. "Ray, why don't you stay with us tonight, huh? Tig and me can share a bed or something, let you get some rest in a safe place." Ray looked at him, his eyes wide and hopeful. "Really?" Juice looked to Tig for the okay, and Ray caught the obvious submission in his gaze. Tig gave a single nod. "Of course." Juice looked back to Ray and grinned. The boy squeaked and hugged Juice tight, forgetting about his fear for the moment.

That evening, Jax, Juice, Tig, and Ray were sitting in Tig's hotel room, all sharing drinks and conversation. Ray still had trouble speaking directly to Jax and Tig, but the alcohol was loosening him up. Clay was already asleep in the other room.  
>"So, you and Juan..." Ray asked softly when Juice rose to go to the bathroom. Tig nodded. "Yeah?"<br>"He's yours..." Tig shrugged. "No... I don't own him or anything, not like a pet..." Ray looked at him, his eyes highly intelligent. "He's yours... I can see it in his eyes... You own him." Tig scowled. "I don't need to own him... I love him, he's not my property."  
>"Boys like Juan... They trained us really well. We don't know how to live a free life. If we're not helping someone be happy or at least satisfied, we're lost... He's lost a lot of his training... He'll look you in the eye and speak to you directly... He'd be beat for that here... But he's still got it, when he asks you something, or you tell him to do something... He turns back into the Pet they trained him to be." Tig swallowed hard, looking up at Juice emerging from the bathroom. Juice looked up, catching his gaze and smiled, lowering his eyes just a bit. "Can I get you anything?" He asked. Tig shook his head. "Come over here." He instructed. Juice ducked his head a little lower and padded over to Tig, sitting timidly next to him. Tig scowled a little, surprised that he'd never noticed it before. "Sit in my lap, Juicy." He said, his voice soft, but demanding. Juice moved over, settling comfortably in his lap. He rested his head on Tig's shoulder, lifting it only to take a drag off of his cigarette or take a drink from his cup. Tig stroked the back of his neck gently.<br>Jax, sitting across from the three, gave a barely visible nod. "It explains a lot." He said, looking to Ray. "How Juice was when we first picked him to Prospect for the club. He was worse than a puppy... Needy but you could never tell what he needed..."  
>"We need to be controlled." Ray said softly. Juice locked gazes with him and smiled knowingly. "Has he marked you?" Ray asked softly. "No..." Juice whispered. "Why not?" Juice shrugged. Tig looked down at him. "Because he isn't mine to mark... If you want that... I will." Juice looked up at him, his eyes gentle. "Someday." He whispered, his hand going to the bandaged shoulder. Tig smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Juice's pouty lips, the alcohol making him a little less discreet. Ray giggled shyly and moved over to where Jax was sitting.<br>"Why did they tell you?" He asked. "What?"  
>"Why did they tell you about being in a relationship, if they can't tell anyone else?" Jax shrugged. "I found out by accident... And things progressed."<br>"I can see how you look at Juan... You envy his lover." His voice was quiet, but Tig still heard. He pulled away from Juice to grin. "He's had him, of course he envies me..." Jax blushed and flipped him off. Ray giggled again. "You're gay..."  
>"No, I don't think that way... I like chicks... I just... Kinda wanted to see what it'd be like."<br>"Did you like it?" Jax shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I mean, of course."  
>"Do you find other men attractive." Jax shrugged again, taking a long drink. Ray bit his lip. His eyes drifted down to Jax's groin, then back up. "Maybe... Before you go back... You could see if other guys have the same feeling with you." Jax's cheeks reddened even further. Juice smirked. "Go for it, Jax..." He breathed. "You might as well."<br>"I'm not gonna fuck your best friend when you're sitting right there." Jax scolded. Juice grinned drunkenly. "I'd like to see." He admitted. Jax shook his head, setting his cup on the table. Tig leaned close to Juice and whispered something in his ear that made Juice's face light up. He looked to Tig for permission, and when Tig nodded, he rose and approached Jax quickly.  
>He caught the young man's mouth in a rough kiss, surprising Jax. Ray giggled shyly, his hand slapping over his mouth. It was strictly a no-no for them to take control unless asked... Seeing Juan in such a commanding position was very arousing. He'd always had fantasies about his friend, but never dared act on them.<br>Tig rose and went around behind them, crawling onto the bed. He slid one hand around Jax to Juice's body, stroking his cheek to get his attention. Juice pulled away and moved up, catching Tig's mouth in a rough kiss. Jax squeezed his eyes shut, sure this all had to be a dream. He knew it wasn't though, when he felt Juice's hand on his groin. Juice looked to Ray. "Take over for me..." He whispered. Ray nodded, eager leaning forward and cupping Jax's growing erection. He bit his lip shyly.  
>Tig stretched out on the bed behind the two, and Juice settled between his legs, slowly undoing his pants. "Jax." Tig muttered. Jax looked back and flushed an even deeper red. "Are you really suggesting this?" He mumbled. Tig shrugged and grinned. "Could be fun..." He said, his voice laced with suggestion. Jax sighed softly but nodded. "Yeah, could be..." He grabbed Ray's hand. "But only if you act more like an equal... I wanna fuck someone who really wants it, not someone who just wants to do it to please me." Ray nodded, looking to Juice, who nodded as well. Ray nodded again, more vigorous. "Yes."<br>Jax stretched out on the bed next to Tig, letting Ray settle between his legs to begin undoing his pants. Tig smirked at Jax and leaned over, catching his mouth in a kiss. Jax blushed a little but kissed back, his body reacting immediately to the kiss and feeling of the boy touching him outside his jeans. He pulled away and watched Juice and Ray work on their respective men. Tig sat up and yanked off his shirt, tugging off Juice's as well before Juice could swallow his cock. Jax, taking this as a clue, did the same, pulling Ray into a kiss before pushing him back down to his own throbbing member.  
>After sucking Tig's member for a while, Juice did a surprising thing. He rose and slid behind Ray, wetting his fingers and slipping one deep inside the boy. Ray gasped, gagging Jax's cock. Juice chuckled and began to stretch the boy, earning happy moans from him. Jax fisted his hair, the moans sending vibration to all the right places. Tig sat up and grabbed his cock, running his thumb over the tip to gather the precum. He slid his finger into Jax's mouth, shivering when the man eagerly sucked on it, his eyes half shut. "Wanna try sucking dick?" Tig offered. Jax nodded, his cheeks darkening another shade. Tig moved up, his cock bobbing near Jax's parted lips. The blonde took the tip into his mouth, hesitantly, but groaned a little at the taste. His eyes slipped shut as he bobbed his head on the cock of his club brother.<br>Juice slipped his throbbing erection into Ray's eager hole, moaning happily at the feeling of the clenched muscles. Ray groaned around the cock in his mouth, arching back against Juice. The Latino looked up to see Tig watching him, Jax's lips firmly around his dick. Tig pushed his head away and rose, going behind Juice. "Did I say you could fuck him?" He snarled in his ear, making Juice shiver. "No..." He whispered. "He's just so fucking tight..." He pulled out and slid in slowly, a moan on his lips. Tig slapped Juice's ass hard, making Juice cry out. "I never said yes." He snarled, grabbing the younger man's throat. Juice's cock twitched deep inside Ray. "Is this what you want?" Tig whispered in his ear, his tone softening. Juice nodded. "Sometimes... It's nice." Tig smirked against his ear and slapped his ass again. "Lean over him." He mumbled. Juice pushed his cock deep into Ray and leaned over, baring his own hole. Tig wet the entrance and his cock, pushing deep with no warning. He began to fuck Juice, forcing him in and ot of Ray with his own violent thrusts. Tig locked gazes with Jax. "He told me you fucked him hard... Lost control... That true?" He panted. Jax nodded slowly, his fingers buried in Ray's hair. Tig chuckled, driving deep over and over. Juice was screaming happily into Ray's shoulder. "Wanna have a go?" Tig asked after fucking him for a good ten minutes. Jax smirked. "Fuck yeah..." He pushed Ray's head away and rose, switching places with Tig. He slid into the Prospect's used hole with no problem and began to rut into him mercilessly. Juice gritted his teeth, shivering with pleasure. Tig kissed Ray's parted lips. "Come over here and ride me for a bit." He instructed. Ray gently pulled his ass free of Juice's cock and moved over, straddling Tig's hips and pushing the rock solid dick into his hole.  
>Jax rode Juice until he came, his fingers biting into Juice's hips and a cry escaping his mouth. Juice slumped onto the bed, his body shivering with the need to cum, but he'd forced his own orgasm off, wanting to cum with his lover. He looked to Tig with begging eyes. "Have Jax suck you off, Ray..." He whispered. Ray nodded and rolled next to Tig. Jax crawled up to him and tucked Ray's cock into his mouth. Juice took Ray's spot and slid Tig deep inside him, shivering a little. Tig sat up and wrapped his arms around Juice, bringing him up and lowering him slowly. He locked gazes with the younger man, a soft smile playing on his lips. Juice played with his hair as they made love, forgetting out the men beside them, about the worries of tomorrow, about the club, about everything. Juice thought of nothing but the man underneath him, and Tig focused solely on the love he felt for his young lover.<br>Juice's body began to quiver as he approached his orgasm. He began to ride Tig faster, panting against his neck. Tig pushed him back and caught him in a passionate kiss as he bucked up, releasing into Juice. The Latino gasped against his mouth, reaching between them and tugging himself a few times before spilling his seed between their heaving stomachs.

The four lay sprawled on the bed, exhausted and basking in the afterglow. Finally, Juice yawned and sat up slowly, his belly to his knees screaming in an overworked agony. "I think we should get cleaned up..." He whispered, too tired to talk above one. Jax nodded, half asleep on Ray's chest. Ray was awake, but zoned out, his eyes glazed over with pleasure. Tig rose slowly. "Relax..." He instructed Juice, who stretched out next to Ray. Tig padded to the bathroom and wet a washcloth, coming back. He washed all traces of their activity off of Juice and himself, then handed over the cloth to Ray. The boy took it and washed Jax then himself, handing it back to Tig. The older man hung it in the bathroom and gathered their undergarments. He slid Juice's shorts back onto him slowly, ending the motion with a loving kiss. He pulled his own on and handed Ray his and Jax's. "We'll take the next bed... You two don't have to move." Ray nodded. Jax smiled tiredly. "Thank you..." He whispered. Tig leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jax's cheek. "Anytime, brother." He pulled back the covers and crawled into the other bed with Juice, pulling him into a tight, loving embrace.


	8. House of Horrors

Juice took a deep breath as he looked over the house he'd grown so familiar with. He never thought he'd be back to this terrible place. With a shake of his head, he stepped up and rang the doorbell. Juice pulled his hood up, taking a deep breath. A slender, busty blonde opened the door. "Pass?"  
>"Million Dollar Boy... Ray." He said softly, a slow smirk growing on his face. "Name?" His grin turned wide. "Juan Ortiz, baby... How's it going Penchance?" She looked up quickly and gasped, stumbling back. "Juan!" She screamed, dropping her clipboard and leaping into his arms. He laughed, hugging her back. She squealed and tugged him inside the house. "It's Juan Carlos!" She squealed. Juice glanced around, able to spot Jax sitting near Ray, and Clay and Tig sitting between a couple of girls, before he was surrounded by his old friends, hands tugging and pulling, hugging and kissing. Juice's face was pulled into a wide grin, helpless as his friends tugged him into various hugs, questions hitting him from all sides.<br>The group slowly quieted when Mark Rabador emerged from the office. Like a tide, they separated, giving Juice a clear pathway. When Mark opened his arms, Juice walked to him, his head low, submissive. Mark pulled him into a hug. "And the prodigal son returns..." He whispered. Juice pushed back, out of the hug. "I'm not returning..." He whispered. "But of course you are... You're mine, Juan Carlos..." Juice pushed away, out of his touch. "You are..." He whispered. He grabbed Juice's hand, running his fingers over the scar across his palm. "Mine... You can leave but you will always have my mark." He pulled Juice close, attempting to kiss him. Juice struggled in his grip, trying to toss his head out of Mark's reach. Clay and the others approached quickly. Tig pulled Juice free. The younger man curled himself into Tig's embrace, shaking slightly. "We're here on business, Mr. Rabador." Clay said firmly. Mark grinned. "So you do belong to someone else..." Mark looked directly at Juice, who lowered his gaze. Tig ran a finger over his chin. "You're not his..." He whispered. Juice nodded. Clay shook his head. "Shall we visit in the office?" He suggested. Mark nodded, motioning to his open office door. "By all means."  
>The group entered the office, and Juice shut the door, leaning on it. Mark sat behind his desk, spreading his hands over the smooth red wood. "So. Business." Clay pulled out a picture and set it on his desk. "Trevalore. You know him?" Mark pushed the picture back toward Clay. "Might I ask who's inquiring before I speak of any of my clients?" Clay flashed a frightening grin. "My name is Clay... President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club out of Charming, California. This is my boy Jax, and my best friend Tig. Our Prospect, Juice, you seem to know him well." Mark smirked. "One of my best boys." Clay tensed, looking back at Juice, who lowered his head, ashamed. Clay shook his head, letting it go for the time being. "Anyway... This guy is causing us some trouble, and we need to get it taken care of." Mark offered a snakelike grin. "Why of course. But, how am I to assist?"<br>"You're gonna get us a meeting with him."  
>"And why should I do that?" Juice stood straight. "Because if you don't, I have enough incriminating evidence on this place to shut it down and lock you up for the rest of your fucking life." Mark stood, his presence intimidating behind the desk. "Do you really think just because you belong to another man that you can disrespect me, Ortiz? Remember who you are speaking to." Juice stepped up to him, getting against the desk to go face to face with him. "I'm speaking to the man that's raped hundreds of boys and girls... Forced them into relationships with hundreds of men and women, before they even reached their fucking teens. I'm talking to the bastard that killed my mother, and tons of others." Mark's grin widened. "You're also talking to your father, Juan Carlos. Show some fucking respect." Juice's face went pale. "You're lying." He whispered. Mark laughed, a real, hearty laugh. He turned and dug through a filing cabinet for a moment before pulling out a Manila folder and tossing it across the desk to Juice. "Blood tests." Juice read over it. His knees grew weak and slumped against the table. "You knew... You know this when you..."<br>"Of course I did... That was the fun of it... Why do you think I didn't kill you?" Juice felt tears fill his eyes, his entire body quivering. Every sexual thing Mark had forced upon him came back, heavy and aching. Mark turned back to Clay. "Yes, I'll help you... Trevalore is a bit of a thorn in my foot as well... It would be nice to be rid of him." Clay nodded distractedly, his face searching Juice's. The Latino swallowed thickly and set the folder down. He wiped his mouth. "I need to go..." He breathed, looking to Clay. Clay nodded quickly, seeing the boy was going to be sick. Juice ran from the room, and Tig followed quickly behind him.  
>Tig caught up to Juice behind the building, wincing as he watched the boy puke for what seemed like an hour. When Juice had emptied his stomach to dry retching, he approached him and wrapped his arms around him. "You didn't know..." He whispered. Juice slumped against him, shaking. He began to sob. "No! He... He..." His throat closed. "Shh... Sh." Tig rocked him gently, sitting them down on the concrete steps. "Just relax... I'm here baby..." Juice sobbed against his chest, unable to breathe.<br>When he'd calmed down, Tig lit a cigarette and handed it over to Juice. "You're okay baby.."  
>"Clay knows... I won't be..." Tig shook his head. "If he tries shit I will stand up for you, and so will Jax. It isn't your fault... You had no other choice." Juice nodded slowly, taking a long drag off his cigarette. Tig pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Come on... Prove to Clay you can handle this... Go back in their and prove it won't affect you." Juice took a deep breath and nodded. "I love you... Thank you..." He said softly. Tig nodded. "Come on, kid."<br>When Tig and Juice entered the room again, Clay was talking softly to Mark. Mark looked up and grinned. "Come, sit down, son." He said. Juice stuck his chin up. "Fuck off. I'm not your son." He sat next to Tig on the small love seat. Clay looked at him for a long moment before nodding and looking back to Mark. "How do we do this, Rabador."  
>"Trevalore stopped coming by frequently once Juan took off. He was really the only reason he came here... If I could perhaps tell him Juan was back... I could convince him to come." Clay nodded and looked at Juice. Juice nodded as well. "Tell him I'm back... Gonna take him up on his offer. We'll arrange a meet as soon as possible in his favorite room... So he can test the merchandise... Make sure I'm still worth forty grand." Clays eyes widened a little. Juice's cheeks were flushed with shame, but he didn't look away, keeping eye contact with Mark. The man nodded. "I'll need proof."<br>"Send him a picture."  
>"Strip." Juice's shoulders slumped. "Seriously?"<br>"You want him to believe it. Don't you? He'll know your tattoos." Juice squeezed his eyes shut. "Can we do this alone?" He whispered. "Of course not, pet... I never taught you modesty... If you have a new group to whore with, you can certainly strip in front of them." Juice squeezed his eyes shut but nodded, rising and going to the white painted corner of the room. This was commonplace in the home, so he know the deal. He stripped out of his clothes, piling them all near his feet. The cold air brought goosebumps to a flesh. "Ah... So you have been otherwise marked..." Mark touched his bandaged shoulder. "No. I fell off my bed last night... Drinking... Banged up my shoulder on the corner of the end table." He looked to Jax, who nodded. "Pretty fucking funny, actually." He said. Juice smiled despite his nudity and flipped him off. Jax chuckled. Mark shrugged, seeing through the lie. "Anyways, arms down, down. A look to the camera please, my Sweet." Juice looked at the cell phone in his hand, his expression blank. He took the photo and nodded. "Quite good." He flipped his wrist and Juice jumped, beginning to dress quickly. Tig grimaced. He easy it was for the young man to fall back into the routine of submission...  
>Mark sat and began to tap out a message. He set the phone on the desk between he and Clay. "Now. How will we dispose of this man?"<br>"We aren't disposing of him. We're simply having a professional conversation with him... I can assure you we can keep him away from here though, if that's the payment you want." Clay said. Rabador nodded. "Please." Clay nodded. "And I'd like all the files on Juice." Mark raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me." Clay motioned to Juice. "Everything you have on him. If he's truly your property, consider this buying him off. I don't want those files in anyone's hands but his." Mark nodded. "As you wish." He rose and pulled a large black binder from the filing cabinet. On top if it he laid the Manila folder. "All yours." Juice stood and took it from Clay, his expression grateful. Clay locked gazes with him, and Juice could see from his expression that he wasn't happy. He sat down, hugging the binder to his chest. The phone buzzed between them and Mark snatched it up. He opened it and read it, then nodded and looked to Clay. "He says he wants to be up on Wednesday." Clay shook his head. "Nothing sooner? That's three fucking days from now."  
>" gotta please the clients, right, Juan?" Juice grimaced. "It'll seem suspicious if we don't do it on his time... We have no choice." Clay sighed but nodded. "Fine. What time?"<br>"Juan knows how it works with our special clients. Be here all day. He'll come whenever he's ready." Juice nodded. "I'll be waiting. Is the room still the same set up?"  
>"Of course." Juice nodded. "We're gonna need some hidden cameras... Can you manage that?"<br>"You think so little of me." Mark said, putting his hand over his heart. "Why hidden cameras?" Tig questioned. Clay grinned. "Because this kid is a fucking genius. If we catch him in some gay brothel and have proof of it. We can blackmail him into leaving the California shipping docks alone... And if he's caught on camera in this brothel... He won't be back to it." Juice smiled proudly. "No... Who the fuck is gonna... He's expecting Juice, do you really tank he's gonna let another kid fuck him?" Tig defended, starting to feel nauseous. Juice looked at him, a tormented expression on his face. "Taking one for the club, right?"  
>"No, absolutely not." Tig said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "This is ridiculous, Clay." Clay shook his head, shrugging. "He's right, Tig. It'll be the most efficient way to get him off our ass... He goes away, the boys in Belfast like us again." Tig shook his head. "You're talking about whoring him out. He's not a fucking prostitute."<br>"But I used to be. And like you said, I'm the only one he wants..."  
>"Clay... The by-laws..." Tig said softly. Clay shrugged. "I don't see a faggot sitting there. I see a Prospect who's willing to do anything to earn his cut. I see dedication." Juice looked at him, a soft, grateful expression painting his features. Clay nodded. "We'll be here at six on Wednesday. I want to take a look at the camera set up you have... Or rather, would you do that, Juice? You are the tech guru." Juice grinned. "Of course."<br>"And how long shall we let this façade continue?" Rabador asked. Juice looked at Clay. "I can hook up one of the cameras to a live feed... You guys can keep an eye on it... I'll leave it up to you to know when you have enough footage for a blackmail." Clay nodded. "Are you sure about this?"

Juice sat down at the picnic table when they arrived at the hotel, lighting a cigarette. The binder sat in front of him. Clay took a seat across from him, placing his hands on the table. "I want answers. None of this dodging fucking submissive shit you've been giving me. Real answers." Juice hung his head, taking a deep breath. Tig sat next to him and Juice sat on Clay's right side. "It's okay, Juicy..." Jax whispered, reaching across and squeezing his wrist. Clay looked to Jax. "Did you know about this... House?" Jax shrugged. "Tig and I both knew a little... Enough. The prostitution, the stuff about Rabador... Yeah."  
>"Why didn't you say shit?"<br>"Because it didn't matter. Still doesn't." Clay looked Jax dead in the eye, his expression sour. "How does it not matter?"  
>"Because we've all done shit we're not proud of, Clay." Tig interjected, his hand on Juice's knee below the table where Clay couldn't see. "We all have moments of weakness, and shame. Even you. Even your son. Even your wife. Listen to his side of the story before you throw the blame and cut him from this life... Please." Clay's lips tightened into a line. He looked to Jax and back to Tig before finally settling his gaze on Juice. "Your side." Juice took another shaky breath. He looked Clay square in the face. Tig held his breath a moment, knowing how hard it was for Juice to accomplish even that small feat. When he didn't look away, Tig smiled softly.<br>Juice explained his childhood in shaky, broken segments, backtracking to further explain areas or jumping ahead to explain a connection. Most of this Jax and Tig had heard, and were more curious about Clay's reaction to it. When Juice began to go into detail about Rabador's brothel, however, all three men listened raptly.

"The first time he took me to that house I was sixteen. It was right after my mom had been killed... I was an awkward kid... Goofy looking and couldn't fucking get laid for the life of me..." He took a long drag, shutting his eyes. "He raped me the first night. Tied me to his bed and had his way with me... Afterwards he took photos... I'm sure they're in here, if you want to search." He patted the binder. "The next night he had two of his friends come over... Both big, fucking awful men... They took turns with me... Training me, as they fucking called it... They were teaching me to submit... Teaching me that I wasn't worth shit except a fuck..." There was a long pause. Jax could see Juice's Adam's apple bobbing up and down rapidly, and he knew the boy was trying not to cry. "It went like that for about two months." He finally choked out. "Men, and finally he graduated into women... Guess I proved myself after a while... I won't go into the gory details... I'm sure you don't want to hear it." He blinked quickly, snuffing out one cigarette only to light another immediately. One week before I turned seventeen... He put me in one of the client rooms... Told me to shut up and listen to whatever the nice people told me to do... Just like I'd learned." A gruff laugh. "I remember every one of them... Six men and four women... All using me as a fucking sex slave. I'd never been more humiliated... But my training... It made me proud... I could make that many people cum... After that... Mark used me every night. The night of my seventeenth birthday... I met Trevalore. He fell for me instantly... I turned into his favorite, I guess." He laughed again. "When I didn't please him, he'd hurt me... I have cigarette burns and scars from him everywhere, except my face..." He shook his head. "Broke my leg once even, cause I didn't go down to my knees fast enough when he fucking snapped..." He put his face in his hands, rubbing hard. "This kept going for years... Finally, Mark got sick of me... I was becoming... Too arrogant, I guess, if you can call a whore arrogant... He put me in a closet for three days with nothing. It was because I'd helped some guys hack into a really big mainframe... Fucking homeland security shit..." He shook his head. "Mark was pissed. When I got out... I ran... Ended up in Charming." He snuffed out the butt of his cigarette and looked back to Clay, his eyes small and wet. Clay remained silent, his expression giving nothing away.  
>Juice looked down at the binder. He opened it slowly, as if something inside was going to jump out and bite him. The front was a photo of him at sixteen, nude and without tattoos, standing against the same wall he'd stood against this very morning<em>. Juan Carlos Ortiz.<em> The text underneath read. It gave his date of birth, as well as state and city. He flipped the page to find a copy of his birth certificate and social security card. Then came the real files. Pictures of Juice in various positions, locations, and with various men and women, pictures he didn't even remember being taken. Each had a small caption, and most of the photo sets were followed by at least a one page synopsis of who he was with, what he was made to do, and how much he was paid for the aforementioned services.  
>Juice flipped through nearly forty pages of the files before snapping the binder shut, his face pale. Clay still hadn't spoken. "May I go upstairs to get Serotah?" He asked in a soft voice, his head lowered. Clay grunted. Jax nodded. "Go ahead, Juicy." He whispered. Juice rose and walked away, trying to hide the shivers racing through his body. He thought whoring was terrifying... This was worse.<p>

When Juice was out of earshot, Clay looked up again. He looked first to Tig, then to Jax. "My two best men... Knew about this... And neither of you fucking told me?" He spoke slow and measured, a sure sign he was furious. Jax shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered."  
>"Of course it matters." He snarled. "What would the rest of the fucking club say if they knew about this?"<br>"You don't need to tell them." Tig said softly. "Lie to the fucking club? Your fucking family?!" Tig sighed softly, knowing Clay was right. Jax stood and sat on the table. "Look, I just don't think it's that big of a fucking deal. We've all had to do some shit to survive that we aren't proud of. It's not Juice's fault. He got handed a fucking shitty hand. A good looking kid, with no parents, in fucking New York, and someone like that was after him. What else was he gonna do? He was fucking sixteen, do you think he really wanted to fucking die? You know Rabador would have fucking killed him if he had refused." Clay shook his head. "That's beside the fucking point!"  
>"No, it isn't." Tig snapped, making Clay look at him in shock. "That's exactly the point. Look at what this kid has fucking done for us. He has already risked his fucking life, and now he's willing to fucking let this asshole rape him so we can fucking blackmail him! For what? A couple of fucking close calls! The Irish would still sell us goddamn guns even if Trevalore kept fucking pushing. We'd just find a new port. Sure it'd be a risk for a while but we could do it. This kid is sacrificing everything just to make our lives a little fucking simpler, and you're here fucking saying he shouldn't get in?" Tig shook his head and slammed his hands down on the table. "I'd fucking patch him in this fucking second if I had the power, Clay. You need to know that." Jax said softly.<br>Tig looked up as Clay opened his mouth to reply. His eyes widened a little. Juice was standing back a ways, but well within earshot, Serotah on a leash. He could see from here that Juice was crying, silent, but there. The Latino wiped his eyes and stepped up to the table. "Clay..." He whispered. Clay turned, giving him a droll look. "What?" Juice gritted his teeth, the words fighting in his brain. Finally he closed his eyes, hanging his head. "I'm turning in my cut... I'll do this for you guys... Help you guys get right with the Irish... Then I'll stay here. I know you don't want someone like me even near your club, let alone in it... And the by-laws are really strict on... I guess I'm a fag after all... So fags..." Clay nodded. "Probably a good idea..." He shrugged a little. "I'm sorry I lied." He leaned over a bit, grabbing his cigarettes and the binder from the table near Tig. When he did, he set the small box discreetly in Jax's coat. The blonde shut his eyes, feeling it, and knowing exactly what it was. "I'm gonna... Just go take a nap for a while... I'll go to the house tonight... Get ready... There doesn't need to be a person watching the camera... I'll keep track... I'll text Jax when he's napping... I'm sure he'll have me all day... You guys can come and talk with him then." He took a shaky breath. "I'm really sorry I let you down." He said, locking gazes with Tig. The older man was shaking his head, mouthing the word no, but Juice ignored it. He hung his head a little and turned his back on the group, whistling to Serotah and heading back to the room.  
>"I can't fucking believe you let him do that." Tig whispered through gritted teeth. The group had been silent for at least fifteen minutes before he'd gathered enough strength to speak. He had his eyes on the table, as they were slowly glossing with tears. "He made the choice to turn it in."<br>"You forced him into it, you fucking-"  
>"Shut the fuck up." Clay snapped, silencing Tig. "I didn't force him into a goddamn thing. Had he not done it, I would have taken this to the fucking table and he would have been stripped of it anyways. At least this way he can stay with his own kind." Tig shook his head, gritting his teeth. He smacked the table again and rose, heading towards the hotel room he and Juice shared. When he entered, he looked around, surprised to find a lack of his lover. Serotah was stretched out on the bed. Going around to Juice's corner, Tig's scowl deepened. His bag was missing. On the pillow lay an envelope. Tig grabbed it, ripping it open. Inside was Juice's smooth cursive.<p>

'_Tig... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry this happened. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. You won't need to blackmail Trevalore... I'll be all the convincing you need... He wanted me for money... He can have me for your port. Fair trade, I think. Tell Clay this... I promise it will get done. Go back to Charming and be happy with SAMCRO... You know where my cut is... Give it back to Clay. I can't take Serotah with me where he'll take me... I need someone to take care of her. Please love her... Please forget me.  
>-JCO'<em>

Underneath the note was a picture. Tig knew it'd been taken from the binder, as Juice looked at least two years younger. It was he and Ray, both shirtless, but looking happy, wide grins for the camera. Tig sat down on the bed and began to cry, helpless to his emotions. Serotah belly crawled over to him, resting her head on his lap.


	9. Lose Control

Juice rolled over, squeezing his eyes shut when he realized Tig wasn't there to hold him when he woke from his nightmare. Tears welled from under his shut eyelids. He knew he would regret this decision... But it was the only way. He could save the club this way... And save himself. In a weird way, it was comforting, going back to the life he knew as a teen... But it still ached. He thought he'd finally found a home in SAMCRO... Just maybe... Only to have it ripped from him.

Tig tossed and turned all night. Jax slept in the other bed in his room, knowing Tig wouldn't be okay alone. Early that morning, about the time Juice was stepping into the shower to shave himself clean, Tig sat up. "I can't let him do this." He said. Jax, who'd been up all night worrying about Tig, looked over. "You can't do anything to stop it... Even if you do... What good will that do? Clay won't let him come home with us."  
>"Then he'll kick me out too." Jax frowned. "Tig..."<br>"I'm telling him... I'm telling him the truth. That me and Juicy are lovers... I can't let Juice sell himself for a fucking gun deal, Jax..."  
>"Clay will fucking kill you." He whispered. He rose and padded over to Tig, crawling into bed with him. "Come on... Sleep, Tigger." He whispered, pulling Tig into his arms and lying down with him. He kissed his mouth gently and held him close until Tig finally drifted to sleep.<p>

Juice sat in the room patiently that Wednesday, his body stripped bare of all clothing and hair save for the bit on his head. He had his arms wrapped around his knees. They'd given him a handful of oxycodone pills ten minutes previous. His eyes were red from crying, but he knew Trevalore wouldn't mind that much, if at all. A typed document sat next to him, outlining the terms of the deal he wanted to make with Trevalore. He couldn't help but wonder if Clay, Tig, and Jax were still in New York, or on their way back to Charming.

At the same time, Tig awoke in a cold sweat, yelling Juice's name. Jax rushed back in from outside, his expression panicked. "Tig!" He shouted. Tig slumped, putting his face in his hands. Shivers wracked his body as he struggled to fight free of the hold his nightmare had on him. Jax took him in his arms, trying to calm him down. Clay entered, scowling. "What the fuck is going on?" He snarled. Jax looked to him. "Get out of his face. Please, Clay." Jax whispered, trying to sound respectful, but wanting to kill his step father for what he'd done. "You really wanna tell me to get out of here? Fuck off, Jackson. What the fuck is wrong with you, Tig?" Tig didn't answer, his face buried in Jax's shoulder.

The door opened and Trevalore stepped into the room, a small smirk on his face. "My Juan..." He whispered, opening his arms. Juice crawled over to him, his head hung low, baring his muscly back. Trevalore scooped him into a standing position and caught his mouth in a rough kiss. He shoved Juice onto the bed and began to strip out of his own clothing.

As Juice felt the first penetration of his old client, across town Clay was pressing Tig and Jax for more details as to what was wrong with Tig.  
>"He's having a bad day, okay?" Jax snapped. Clay shook his head, shoving past him and into the room again."He's been having a bad few fucking days." He mumbled as he sat with Tig. "Are you this freaked out over the fucking Prospect?" He asked. Tig nodded pathetically. "I can't help it." He whispered. "Why not? He's just a fucking kid, Tig..."<br>"He's selling himself to make things easy on us... And you won't help him."  
>"What am I going to do? Fucking go up there and tell him it was all a joke and to come home? No. He doesn't belong in SAMCRO. We wear black, not fucking rainbow." Tig snapped his head up, his eyes furious. "Quit fucking saying that shit! He isn't a fucking faggot! He's a fucking human, Clay! And he'd do anything to save this fucking club, even knowing he's never getting in! That's more than you could ever fucking do!" He put his hands up to his eyes in fists, his teeth gritted. He rose then and began to yank on his clothes. "I'm going to get him. Fuck you, Clay. And if the rest of our brothers are as shallow as you... Would let a kid sell himself to save a fucking gun deal... You might as well find a new Sarge." He snarled, walking out the door.<br>Clay gaped after him. Jax shook his head. "He's in love with him, Clay..." He whispered. "How can you be such a fucking asshole..." He shook his head. "Tig is your best friend... Think about it... Will you cut him because he's into... Everything? You've known for a while that Tig would fuck anything, men included... Why is he still in SAMCRO?"  
>"Cause he's worth it."<br>"So is Juice. Who cares if he's fucked guys, still fucks them occasionally.. Come on, we think Tig fucked a dog once... And Happy... Fuck, he'll fuck anything with a hole... None of us are normal... What does wanting an occasional dick matter?" Clay shook his head, still trying to hold his ground, but slipping. "I can't... The by-laws..."  
>"Can be changed. We've let them slide for Tig for years... Let them go a little more for Juice... Please, Clay... You can't let that kid do this. Juice is SAMCRO... Gay or straight.. He's what you and my father longed for in members... Ultimate loyalty... You got it... And you're letting it go because he can suck a cock? Really?" Clay sighed, rubbing his temples. "What will we do? There's no cameras set up, nothing... If we bust that shit up... We're back to square one."<br>"We'll figure it out, Clay."

Trevalore pulled Juice into a rough kiss, splitting open his lip on his teeth. Juice whimpered but relaxed in his arms. The man had been using him for nearly three hours already. Juice's body was welted with cuts and covered with bruises and bite marks.  
>Trevalore flipped him and grabbed the handcuffs he'd laid on the table, hooking Juice to the head of the bed. "Spread..." He purred. Juice opened his legs, closing his eyes. All he could see was Tig, their last look... Such pain. He knew the man deserved more though... This was where he belonged. The small Latino winced as Trevalore pushed in without lubricant, tearing his abused body a little further.<p>

"You've lost your touch..." Trevalore snarled in his ear. "I'm sorry, Sir..." The older man slapped Juice hard across the face. "Why are you looking at me?" Juice squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry, Sir..." He whispered. Trevalore yanked him up, undoing the cuffs. "Bend over the bed." Juice did as he was told, his entire body quivering. Trevalore grabbed his belt and brought it down hard on Juice's already bruised backside, splitting the skin where the buckle hit. He swatted him with the belt fourteen times before tossing it aside and flipping Juice, pushing a erection past his open lips. "Come on now... You simply have to remember this shit before I can start getting my money's worth on you." Juice set to sucking in the dick between his lips, silent tears rolling down his reddened cheeks.  
>The door was pushed open suddenly and Clay stepped in, looking around in disgust. Tig was right on his tail. Seeing the scene in front of him, he pushed past Clay and shoved Trevalore to the ground, straddling him and bringing his fist down repeatedly against the fleshy jowls of Juice's rapist. Jax rushed up to Juice, scooping him into a hug that Juice squirmed away from, his pupils wide and dilated. "Leave him... Leave him... Go home..." He whispered to his hands, crying softly. "You're messing it up..."<br>"You can't do this, Juicy..." Jax whispered. Juice shook his head and pushed further away from him.  
>Clay was struggling to get the wild Tig away from Trevalore, to no avail. Tig was spitting curses into his face. He had his head in both hands, pounding it on the hardwood floor. He felt the crunch he was looking for under his palms and Trevalore stopped writhing. It was only then Tig allowed himself to be pulled off the man. Juice let out an animalistic howl and crawled over to Trevalore, shaking him. "Why?" Juice begged, turning his head toward Tig. "I was helping..." Clay let Tig go, looking helplessly at Jax. The blonde shook his head and rose. "He's high as fuck... I don't know what they gave him..."<br>"Oxy's." Mark Rabador said from the doorway, his arms crossed. "A good five or six... He'll be okay in about a day... Well, maybe not." He flashed a smile. "Drug wise, he'll be okay... As for his mental state... Well..."  
>"I suggest you choose your next words wisely." Clay said softly. Rabador lifted his hands in surrender. "I'll clean this up. No need to be concerned about it coming back to you." Clay nodded. "Do you have his bag?" He motioned to Juice. "He said he'd be joining us." Rabador argued, his expression turning sour. "Plans changed."<br>"You know he belongs here, Mr. Morrow. You can see that now." He motioned to the cowering being that was Juice, sitting in the corner with his arms around his legs. His eyes were shut tight. Tig was sitting in front of him, attempting to coax any sort of reaction from him. "He might... But that man in front of him is my best fucking friend... And I can't let him down... I already let one of my best friends down... I won't do it to another." He looked to Jax, who smiled sadly and tucked his hair behind his ear. "Consider this..." He motioned to Trevalore's body. "As payment for Juice. He's Tig's now." Rabador ducked his head in a nod. "Fair enough."  
>"And... Consider us not busting up this joint... As payment for Ray Scott."<br>"Impossible." Rabador crossed his arms. Jax went up to him. "I want Ray let out of this life." He whispered. "He can help Juice. And you owe us for this." Rabador snarled a little. "Fine. Fine." Jax smirked and offered his hand. "Nice doing business with you." He said. Rabador grimaced but shook it. "Now get our boy's bag, and tell Ray to pack one." The man opened his mouth to reply, then shook his head and turned on his heel.  
>Jax turned to Clay. "Let's go outside... Let Tig handle him." Clay nodded. "This shit is freaking me out..." Jax went over to Tig. "Rabador is bringing his bag over, get him dressed and out to the van." Tig nodded, his expression terrified. "I don't know what to do." He whispered. Jax squeezed his shoulder. "Remind him." He turned and followed Clay out, shutting the door.<br>Clay was sitting next to Jax in the back of the van, their feet dangling as they smoked a cigarette. Ray bounded out of the front door, leaping toward them. "Is he serious?" He asked breathlessly. Jax smiled. "About what?"  
>"You buying me off." Jax nodded. "I know you want out, and you're Juice's best friend. He's gonna need one for a while, I think..."<br>"Are you really gonna keep him out of your club?" Jax bit his lip, looking to Clay. Clay shrugged. "That's gonna be a club decision... We're a family, see? So we need to be honest with each other... But there's a very good chance he'll stay." Ray smiled and nodded. "I'm worthless for pretty much anything... What is there that I can do in a place like your town?" Jax grinned. "I know a really great woman, she's a director... Adult films... You'd still be being paid to have sex... But it's legitimate work." Ray grinned widely. "Seriously?" He shrugged. "No promises... But I can get you in to interview with her." Ray grinned and gave Jax a tight hug, giving him a kiss square on the mouth. Jax leaned back, his eyes wide. Ray blushed and giggled shyly. "Sorry..." He whispered. Jax shook his head and jutted his thumb behind him. "Climb in... Did you see Tig and Juicy?" He shook his head, his smile fading. "No... Door was still shut... Did he really kill him?" Jax nodded slowly. "Heavy shit... You sure you can handle being our friend, kiddo?" Ray smiled and nodded. "I'm great at keeping secrets." He glanced to make sure Clay wasn't looking, then winked at Jax. The blonde rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded.

The three sat outside for another ten minutes before the door opened again. Tig and a young man that they didn't know were taking a lethargic Juice carefully down the stairs. Jax jumped up, opening the side door of the van, taking over for the other boy. He gave him a grateful smile and helped Tig get Juice into the back of the van. He shut the door and reached out, taking Tig's arm. "Hey... What happened?"  
>"He's fucked..." Tig whispered, leaning on the van and lighting a cigarette. "I can't touch him without him fucking jumping... Keeps fucking calling me Sir... Fucking... I didn't think he could get fucked up so easy."<br>"Part of it is the pills." Ray said. He'd come around the side of the van. "They gave him oxy's... But they also gave him something else... I don't know what it is exactly... It might be a natural herb too... But it makes us super submissive... It's a weakness thing I think... I don't know... It takes about twelve hours to wear off, then you'll be able to gauge how bad he really is."  
>"Is this normal?" Ray offered a weak smile. "He was the best Pet Mark is perfect. You could get him to do anything you wanted... You could beat him to death and he'd still thank you with his dying breath. The perfect bitch." Tig grimaced, his eyes slipping shut. "This is fucking sick." Ray shrugged. "It's our life."<br>"Was... You are both out of it... And I expect you to act like it, and help him out." Ray nodded. "Yessir."  
>"Starting with that shit." Ray blushed and nodded again. "Get in the van.. We're gonna stay another night in the hotel... Hopefully head back to Charming tomorrow, if Juice can travel."<br>"Should we take him to the hospital?" Clay offered. Tig shook his head. "I can take care of him." He said softly. Clay nodded. "Well get in, I wanna get back to the hotel. Now." Tig nodded and crawled in with Ray. He attempted to pull Juice to him, the boy winced and leaned against him, his head hung.

Jax slipped quietly into the room, smiling softly at Tig. "How is he?" He whispered. "Napping, finally. He let me clean his cuts... That motherfucker really tore him up... A few I had to stitch up... I hope I did an okay job." Jax nodded. He smiled weakly at the sleeping Juice. "Think he'll be okay?"  
>"I hope so... I just want the pills to wear off of him so we can get some real answers." Jax nodded again. He stepped forward and placed a bottle of ginger ale on the table. Next to it, he set the small box with the patch in it, and another note under it. "What's that?"<br>"Come outside. Let them sleep." He said, glancing at Ray, who was sleeping in the other bed. Tig snagged his cigarettes and patted his leg for Serotah to follow before following Jax outside.  
>"Back when you guys were having a rough time I gave him one of my scythe patches and a note... Told him to keep it and remember he was worth the club's love... He gave it back to me when he told Clay he'd give up his cut. I hoped if he saw it he'd..." He shook his head. "I hoped it'd help." Tig nodded. "Anything to try... I'm scared for him... How many mental breakdowns can the kid take before he snaps? First finding out he's gotta come here... That his dad raped him... Then agreeing to let that fucker touch him... Losing the club... The guy fucking doing that to him... I don't know if we're gonna be able to get him back to before." Jax shrugged. "We can try... I convinced Clay a few more nights here... Until we can come up with something... Anything to fix this Trevalore bullshit." Tig nodded.<br>"What are we gonna do about Ray?" Jax frowned. "What do you mean." Tig gave him a knowing look, sitting down on the cool grass to play with Sero. "You can't tell me you have already blocked out our lovely night together." Jax blushed. "No, I didn't..."  
>"I know we kind of broke the news to Clay about me... It's not gonna be so easy for him to swallow if you are..."<br>"He's not gonna know... He can accept you because you're a freak. And Juice cause he used to be a whore... I'm his step kid. I can't do that to him, or the Club." Tig nodded. "So, I'll ask again, whatcha gonna do? I know you like Ray... Why else did you buy him off?" Jax's eyes formed slits. "Shut up... I got Rabador to free him because Juice adores him and he deserves more."  
>"And you like him."<br>"And so what?" Jax asked, a little snappy. He took a long drag from his cigarette. "It doesn't matter if I like him or not... Clay can't know, so I can't do anything about it."  
>"It's not that hard to keep it a secret." Tig said casually. "Plus, if the kid's hanging around, we can always say it's because he's so close with Juicy..."<br>"I don't want to risk it, Tig..." Jax said softly. "Do you like him a lot?" Jax shrugged. "He's cute..."  
>"And?"<br>"And nothing. Juice is cute too, doesn't mean I'm gonna go after his dick."  
>"He's taken. Ray isn't." Jax looked at him, a snarl curling his lips. "You need to fucking leave it alone, Tig, please."<br>"All I'm saying is think about it... Ray is really sweet... And it'd be nice to see you happy."  
>"I am happy." Tig snorted. "You haven't been happy since Tara left you during your senior fucking year of high school."<br>"You remember that shit?" Tig gave him a knowing look, raising his eyebrows. "I've been your father's friend since we were kids. Of course I remember that, I fucking helped raise you, punk." He shoved Jax hard, making the blonde laugh. "I forgot you were so old."  
>"Yeah, and I forget you're such a young shit." Jax offered a wide grin. "You realize you're dating a guy only a few years older than me?"<br>"Don't push me, Teller." Tig warned, raising a finger. "Isn't that like... Robbing the cradle?" Tig snarled and pounced on Jax, pinning him and playfully punching at his sides and arms. Jax laughed hard, fighting Tig off him. Serotah bounced around them, barking, her tail wagging happily.  
>Clay stepped out of the hotel room door and leaned over the balcony, smiling a little as he saw his step son and best friend. He descended the steps and walked up to them, giving Jax a gentle kick in the hip. "Stop it, people are gonna think you're fucking faggots." He said, but his voice was light, playful. Tig rolled off of Jax, panting. He shoved Serotah's muzzle out of his face and lit a cigarette, still chuckling. Clay sat down next to them and scratched the dog behind the ears. "How's Juice doing?"<br>"He's okay... He and Ray are both taking a nap... I'm hoping the drugs will be worn off enough when he wakes up..."  
>"We need to talk about the Club, Tig." Clay said softly. Tig nodded. "I know."<br>"I need to tell them." Tig nodded again. "Bring it to a vote." He suggested. "Both me and Juicy. It's only fair. There are by-laws to consider."  
>"But you've always been kind of a freaky person, Tig... It shouldn't really surprise anyone... That you're interested in both fucking genders."<br>"No, but they're my brothers. They deserve a vote as to whether they want me or not... And whether or not they want to have my partner as our brother." Clay nodded. "I'm glad you're open to this..."  
>"You can't hide it from the club. We all have our secrets, but this really is too much. It's a secret that can't be kept in good faith." He looked to Jax knowingly. Jax grimaced a little and hung his head. "So, Trevalore..." He began, eager to change the subject. "I don't know what to do about him... We have a bit of a problem because of all this... Even if he goes missing... He still has other men in his business... They'd pick up right where he left off..."<br>"Unless he left off with letting the dock go..." Jax said softly. "But he didn't. And can't, now that he's dead."  
>"No... But we have a computer tech who can hack anything, including homeland fucking security... I bet a simple computer mainframe of a shipping business wouldn't be too hard."<br>"No... It wouldn't... But we have one fucking problem, Jax... He's upstairs out of his fucking mind on oxys and God knows what else, and he's just had a fucking meltdown! Do you really think he's up for a little computer fucking work?" Tig snapped. Jax looked at him calmly. "He told me once that computers were his only sanity for a while... His only tie to a reality other than his submissive life. Maybe a computer hacking job is just what he'll need to get him back on his feet. It's worth a try. What's the worst that happens? He doesn't want to, or can't do it? Then we're still in the same place, doesn't make us any worse for wear." Tig stayed quiet, thinking about it for a second. He nodded then. "You've got a point."


	10. Nightmare Turned Dream

Juice awoke in the early morning. He pressed his fists to his temples, a pounding headache immediately making itself known. When the Latino was sure he wouldn't puke, he looked around the room, his eyes small slits. A hotel... The hotel... The previous day came rushing back to him in a tidal wave, and his stomach did a dangerous flip. He caught sight of a bottle out of the corner of his eye and had to smile. Someone had put a ginger ale on the table. He grabbed it and downed half the bottle at once, shutting his eyes. Even warm the fizzing was blissfully calming. He saw the little blue box and scowled, scooping the piece of paper out from under it. He knew he'd given that back to Jax...

'_Really think you could run away, kid? Come on. You can do better than that. You're made for this life. You're made for SAMCRO. Remember that Juicy. By the way... Don't bother running again... We kind of bought you from that sick fuck Rabador... And your buddy Ray. You're "technically ours"... Well, Tig can have your crazy ass. But either way, you're ours, so quit fighting it. That cut better be on your fucking back the second we get to your house in Charming, understand me? And I don't wanna hear any 'Sir's' or shit like that. I want Juicy back, despite all of this shit. I want Juicy. -J.T.'_

Juice had to smile softly at Jax's note. He looked inside to see the scythe patch again and shook his head gently, immediately regretting it. The pain shot through his temples again and he laid flat, holding his hands to his head. The bathroom door opened and Tig padded into the bedroom in his boxers. "Juicy..." He breathed. "You're awake." Juice nodded slowly, holding his head tight, almost afraid it would fly off with how much pain it was in.  
>"What's the matter, baby?" Tig asked, sitting next to him. "Headache..." He croaked. Tig jumped up, digging in his bag and pulling out a bottle of aspirin. He dumped a few in his hand and scooped Juice's head into his lap, placing them into his mouth and pouring a little of the ginger ale to wash them down. Juice sighed, relaxed. "Thank you Sir..." He mumbled without thinking much about it. Tig gently brushed his hand over his mohawk. "I'm not your Sir, Juice... I'm your lover... But you need to talk to me." Juice looked up, his eyes catching on Tig's lips. "Nice try... I know your tricks, Ortiz. Eyes on mine." Tig said, running his thumb over Juice's cheekbone. The Latino raised his eyes, tenderly locking gazes with Tig. The older man smiled and brushed his thumb over Juice's cheekbone. "Good... Now... Talk to me."<br>"About what?"  
>"What happened... How you're feeling... What I can do to fix it."<br>"I'm fine." Juice whispered, his eyes dropping again. "You had a fucking shock to the system, baby... You're not fine."  
>"Tig... I'm used to this kind of thing... What you saw yesterday... That was a normal day for me in the past."<br>"But..." Tig swallowed hard. The boy wasn't lying, there was no reason to. "You're... Okay?" Juice nodded. "I'm a little sore... He was really rough on me... But I'm okay... I was just really fucked up because of the drugs they gave me... Bad things happen when I do more drugs than weed... I don't have a very high tolerance for them..." He shrugged, wincing and touching his head again.  
>"I just don't want you to go back to calling us Sir and walking around like a scared puppy... I want you to be the Juicy you were becoming when we headed to New York... Tough and rowdy... A smart ass." Juice smiled softly. "I'll try." Tig leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Juice's mouth. The Latino smiled and settled his head into a more comfortable position on the man's lap. "So how are you handling the news about Rabador?" Tig asked quietly. Juice shrugged. "I'm handling it... I'd had my suspicions... But I couldn't prove it. Once he started raping me I kinda pushed the thought away... It sucks... But..."<br>"But it doesn't matter." Tig finished, making Juice smile. "What happened after I zoned out? Did you really kill him? Things from yesterday are fuzzy..."  
>"Yeah... I killed him. I got carried away... Then you freaked out, wouldn't let Jax or I hold you... I finally got you into the van... Rabador... He gave you and Ray to us for good because we did him such a favor getting rid of Trevalore... He's cleaning up the mess... We got you back here and you passed out."<br>"How did you convince Clay to get me?"  
>"I told him the truth." Juice's eyes went round and Tig lifted a hand to silence him before a word was spoken. "I know what you're thinking, and yes, it is scary... But Clay's had his suspicions about me for years... And I'm his best friend... He let it go... He knew I would never forgive him if you didn't come back to us whole." Juice nodded. "He's bringing it to the table. You and me both." He shrugged. "I'm not... I'm not super concerned to be honest. Some of the old timers might be a bit bitchy about it, but I think most of the boys will be fine."<br>"And me?"  
>"You're mine, right?" Tig whispered. Juice nodded submissively. "Then I can fucking tell them that." Juice blushed. "Gonna tell them you own me?" He asked with a laugh. Tig shrugged. "Maybe." He smiled down at Juice. "Do you love me?" He whispered after a long silence. Juice nodded. "I do... With all I have..."<br>"Tell me the truth then..." He whispered. He locked gazes with Juice. "Do you enjoy the submissive lifestyle? Being marked and bending to your partner's will?" Juice looked away, chewing his bottom lip. "Why are you asking?"  
>"Because I want to please you... And if that's what you want... That's what I'll do for you." He paused, thinking about his answer.<br>Finally, Juice sighed and nodded. "It's what I'm most comfortable with. I know how to live without it, but I prefer it sometimes... Not so much the abuse... But when people are rough with me... Tell me what to do..." He shrugged, averting his gaze. "Maybe in private... If you wanted... Public wouldn't work with the club. " Tig smiled and grabbed Juice's chin, lifting his face so he could press a kiss to his lips. "Of course... Whatever makes you happy." Juice blushed. "I'd like that very much. It's... Just what I like. It gets me off to be spanked... To feel a guy shove me against a wall and take me, whether I'm ready or not... Not let me cum when all I want is release..." His cheeks were burning. "As long as I know I'm safe... And the pain doesn't really hurt..." He touched his scarred hip. "Then I love it."  
>"I'd never hurt you like that." Tig mumbled, reaching down and grabbing Juice's hand. He brushed his thumb over the marks left by the handcuffs. "Never..." Juice set his hand over Tig's. "I like cuffs... I like spanking and whipping... I like choking... I just prefer it sober, and with someone that isn't trying to see how far they can go before I die." He lowered his gaze. "If I do this, Juice... Every strike will be followed by love... Every mean word... Every demand... I won't use you, baby... I'm still going to fucking love you." Juice smiled softly, playing with the lines in Tig's palm. "Yes Sir." He whispered. "And if you ever... Ever want to quit, or aren't in the mood for it... You had better tell me... Because I won't fucking know otherwise." Tig looked up at him, his eyes on his lips again. "Yes, Sir."<br>"Meet my eyes... That's my first fucking demand... I love your eyes, Juicy... I don't want you to look away... Even if you are my submissive... You are my fucking lover. And your eyes are a fucking turn on." Juice giggled and nodded, looking into Tig's icy gaze. "Your eyes scare me... In a good way." He admitted. "They're the eyes of someone that knows how to dominate... Someone who can really make me feel..." He blushed deeper and shrugged. Tig leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mouth.  
>"Will you mark me?" Juice asked when Tig pulled away. "If you want it... But I don't know... Really how..." He held up his palm. "This was Mark's way of marking his pets... Some people prefer just jewelry, so it can be removed if they leave the pet... Some are tattoos, some are scars."<br>"What do you want?" Juice shrugged. "Something that someone can know is a mark by looking at it... If they know the life... Something permanent... If you think this will last..." Juice bit his lip shyly, looking away as he spoke. Tig ran his fingers over Juice's bare chest, the cuts itching his fingers. "It will last..." He paused for a long moment, gazing up and down Juice's body. "Let me think on the mark. I'll surprise you with it, okay?" He nodded.  
>Tig ran his hand over the mohawk. "How's your head?"<br>"Getting better."  
>"Sit up. I need to clean your cuts... Some of them were really deep, I needed to stitch them, I wanna check on that." Juice nodded and sat up slowly. "Strip." Tig said, his tone soft, but commanding. Juice smiled, knowing he was playing with the idea of controlling him. He stood with his back to Tig, gently slipping his only article of clothing, his shorts, over his hips sensually. Tig licked his lips. Even with all of the bruises and cuts, Juice had a way of turning him on like nothing else. Tig crawled over the bed and pulled Juice tight to his body, wrapping his arms around his chest. He began to kiss and lick over the tanned flesh of his lover. Juice relaxed immediately, his head lolling onto Tig's shoulder. "I love you..." Tig whispered against his ear before nipping the lobe. Juice let out a soft groan, mindful of the still sleeping Ray in the next bed. "I love you too, Sir..." He breathed. Tig smirked as he glanced down, seeing the erection his partner was sporting. "I can't fuck you right now..." Tig admitted. "Why not..."<br>"Your ass... That fucker did a number on it... I don't wanna re-open those wounds." Juice groaned annoyedly. "I don't care..." Tig shook his head. "I do." Juice turned around and dropped to his bruised knees, barely wincing. He pressed a kiss to Tig's jean covered groin, rolling his eyes up to look at him. "Then let me please you." Tig shook his head. "Not a chance." He grabbed Juice under the arms and lifted him to his feet. "I might withhold an orgasm from you, but I'm not gonna make you get me off if you can't get off."  
>"I can though..." Juice breathed. He reached down and gave himself a squeeze. "I can still jerk off." Tig chuckled darkly. "You are a bigger fucking sex addict than I am... And that's saying a lot." Juice flushed a deep red and dropped his head. "I'm sorry Sir." Tig smirked. "You should be." He whispered against Juice's ear, his tone more of a growl. Juice shuddered and let his arms drop to his sides, hanging his head on Tig's chest. Tig grabbed the back of his neck, mindful of everywhere there was an injury, and tugged, forcing his head up. He pushed it back and began to lick and bite at Juice's neck, his Adam's apple getting the most attention.<br>Tig snarled a little when he opened his eyes, seeing the dark bruise ringing each side of his lover's throat. "What did he do that caused all of this shit?"  
>"I don't want to talk about it..." Juice admitted. "Please...Don't ask me... Just make me forget..." He reached up and grabbed Tig's hand, placing it on his throat. Tig swallowed hard, seeing his own hand perfectly cover the bruises. "Make me forget about anyone owning me but you." Juice locked gazes with Tig, his eyes begging. The hand over Tig's on his throat squeezed just a bit, tightening Tig's grip on his throat. He closed his eyes and shivered. Tig pressed a rough kiss to his mouth. He found the cut and bit down, reopening it. Juice nearly collapsed, moaning against Tig's mouth. "Bathroom." Tig growled against his lips. Juice pulled away and walked quickly to the bathroom.<br>Tig shut the door behind them and pushed Juice gently agains the wall, pinning his arms to his sides and catching his mouth in a heady kiss. He gently ground against Juice's hips, earning a sob of pleasure and pain. He pulled away. "Tell me if I hurt you... I don't want this time to hurt any more than you want it to." He whispered. Juice nodded. "Yes Sir..." He panted, his eyes dark with need.  
>He smirked then, and Tig pulled back a little. That wasn't a normal smirk... It was filled with mischief and insolence. Juice leaned forward and snapped his teeth together, barely missing Tig's bottom lip. His grin widened. He began to struggle against Tig's grip, arching his back to get away. Tig caught on quickly and pushed him back, pressing his body tight to Juice to pin him. "Did I tell you to move?" He growled. "Fuck you." Tig grabbed Juice's throat, careful of the bruises as he squeezed. Juice grabbed his hand and raked his short nails down, leaving three identical welts. Tig cried out, surprised, and released Juice. The Latino went forward, grabbing for the door.<br>Tig grabbed his arm and pinned him against the wall next to the door, kicking his ankles gently to spread his legs. "I didn't. Fucking. Tell you to move." He snarled. Juice gave a soft mewl that went straight to Tig's dick. He was still unsure about this, so soon after yesterday, but he trusted Juice. "You can't own me..." Juice panted. "You can't even hold me down." He arched back then, pushing the unexpecting Tig off him. Tig gasped as Juice freed himself from the room, darting over to the bed.  
>The older man took off after him and caught him in time to shove him onto the bed and straddle him. Juice fought immediately, punching and scratching. Despite his cries of aggression, a true smile was on his pouty lips, comforting Tig as he fought to pin his wild lover. When he finally pinned him, he leaned down and pressed a rough kiss against his mouth, earning a hard set of teeth on his lip. Juice drew blood and laughed when Tig yelped. Tig snarled and got close to him. "I'm gonna spank the shit out of you..." He whispered, not missing the shiver he earned from Juice. He brought Juice's hands up and pinned them with one arm while he undid his belt with the other.<br>Tig used the belt to tie Juice's hands together. He pressed a kiss against his mouth before getting off him and flipping him, running his fingers gently over Juice's toned ass. He brought his hand down in a light slap, grinning when Juice's entire body flexed. The Latino gave a satisfied sigh. "That it, asshole?" He mumbled against his arm. "Shut up, Juicy." Tig swatted his ass again, a little harder. He allowed the moment to take him, spanking Juice for a good ten minutes, each few slaps followed by a moment of gentle rubbing of the reddened skin. Juice was writhing and moaning at his touches by the time he'd finished.  
>Tig leaned over him and licked behind his ear. "Are you ready to submit yet?"<br>"Yes, Sir..." Juice whispered, his breath coming in fast pants. "Please... Please make me cum..."  
>"I intend to... I want to watch you jerk off." Tig demanded, freeing his hands from the belt. He let Juice roll over and crawled next to him onto his side. He freed his own erection from his jeans, watching as Juice began to jerk off, slow, teasing at first, slowly quickening his pace.<br>Juice looked over at Tig and smiled shyly, watching the older man jerk off. "Does this turn you on?" He whispered. Tig nodded. "Can I jerk you off?" Tig locked gazes with him. "No... But you can suck me off if you want to." Juice grinned and nodded. Tig sat up, glancing to make sure Ray was still asleep. He laid down again, the other way, and pulled Juice onto his hip as well. He pushed his hand away and gently took the rosy tip into his mouth, earning a surprised gasp from Juice. "You didn't need to..."  
>"Shut up and suck, Juice." Tig panted against his erection before taking Juice's cock back down his throat. The Latino gasped but did as he was told, sucking Tig's cock into his mouth and bobbing his head happily.<br>Tig worked him until Juice tensed, his fingers digging into Tig's hip. The man pulled away and pushed Juice back from him, crawling atop him and catching his mouth in a hard kiss. He reached between them and grabbed both his and Juice's shafts, jerking them together rapidly. Juice gasped into his mouth, his body tensing as he struggled to hold off his orgasm. Tig pulled away and began to nibble on his earlobe. "Cum for me..." He whispered. Juice whimpered against him, wrapping his arms tight around him as he let his orgasm rush over him. Tig continued to stroke him as he came down. He released Juice's softening shaft then, and focused on stroking himself to climax, his own silent against Juice's shoulder, their fluids mixing on the toned, tan belly under him.  
>Juice kissed over Tig's shoulder, his eyelids hard to keep open after the orgasm faded. "I love you." He whispered softly, over and over. Tig slid back finally and gave him a sleepy smile. He tucked himself back into his jeans. "Come on... I want to give you another shower... Clean those cuts up..." He whispered, his voice raspy from the exertion.<p> 


	11. Return to Charming

The clubhouse was roaring with activity when Jax pulled the van into the parking lot. He'd dropped off Tig, Juice, and Ray at Juice's place, while he and Clay opted to head straight for the clubhouse.  
>"When are you going to tell the guys?" Jax asked, looking over at Clay as he shut off the truck. "Tonight during chapel. I'm gonna wait until they're here... Tig has a right to speak on his, and on Juice's behalf."<br>"Are you going to tell them they're lovers?" Clay nodded. "I need to... I'd be withholding something really fucking important if I didn't." Jax nodded slowly. "Please... Don't vote them out..." He whispered. Clay shook his head. "I don't plan on it, Jax... Not after what Juice did for us... And I'm going to make sure the club knows that."  
>"The vote needs to be unanimous for an out like that."<br>"I know. That's why I'm not going to vote. I have too much involved in it."  
>"You have to vote, Clay..." Clay sighed, knowing Jax was right. "If I'm the only keep vote... Things won't end well."<br>"You won't be. I'm not voting either one out."  
>"Then we're in the same 're personally invested. While Chibs, Bobby, Piney, Opie... They aren't." Jax sighed softly and nodded. "I know, but it's not a full vote if we don't vote."<br>"How about this... We will vote last. Let's change it up, start with Chibby. End with me. If anything, we can say it's because I don't know yet, want others' opinions." Jax nodded. "Okay... Okay, that sounds good." He said softly. "Juice losing his patch... That doesn't need to be unanimous."  
>"I know..." Jax whispered, his head hung. "I'm just praying we have enough open minds."<br>"Should we call the vote for Juice first, or Tig?"  
>"Tig. He's a fully patched member, it's only right." Clay nodded at Jax's reply and got out, walking into the clubhouse.<p>

Juice sighed happily, stretching out on the couch in his own apartment. He was nude save for his boxers and his eyes shut immediately. Tig threw a t-shirt at him. "Get up." He snapped. Juice rose immediately, pulling on the shirt wordlessly. "You aren't living here anymore."  
>"What? I-"<br>"Why are you back-talking me?" Juice curled his shoulders down, hanging his head just a bit. "I'm sorry, Sir." He said softly. "May I ask a question?"  
>"No. Because I'm explaining. I asked you before if you would move in with me. You said you'd think about it. I'm making your decision for you. Ray needs a place to live. And it'll make more sense for the single guy to live here than the one with a lover and a dog. That should be enough to tell you to move into my place." Juice nodded submissively. "We can leave all this shit and get him a nice bed... Just pack up what clothes you have and we'll go... Okay?" Juice nodded. Ray beamed from the hallway. "Really?" Tig grinned. "Of course." Juice headed in to start packing up his room. Ray sat on the floor across from him. "Is he gonna mark you?" Juice blushed and nodded, a small, prideful smile reaching his eyes. "When? With what?"<br>"He won't tell me... He's thinking about it... I'm excited."  
>"Is he the one?" Juice flushed and nodded. "I think so... He's perfect." Ray nodded. "I'm glad for you." He said softly. "You'll find someone, Ray." The boy shrugged and nodded again. "I know I will. I really am happy for you, Juan." Juice grimaced. "Don't call me that anymore, okay? Since you're in Charming now... It's Juice, okay?" Ray blushed and nodded. "Okay... It sounds silly..."<br>"I kinda like it." Juice admitted, pulling on his cut last. He grabbed his two bags and headed to the living room, where Tig was playing with Serotah. He set them down and pulled out the red bound journal. He handed it to Tig. "Get rid of this." He whispered. "Please."  
>"Why?" Juice shrugged. "Because I'm not that boy any more... I found my match... I don't need it. I'm going to start another." Tig nodded and slipped it into his back pocket. "Come on... Ray! You gonna be okay here?"<br>"Yes!" Ray called from the bedroom. "My phone number and a prepaid phone is on the coffee table, give a call if you need anything." Ray stuck his head out and grinned. "Thanks." He said softly. Tig nodded and grabbed the back of Juice's neck. He gave a loving squeeze before turning him toward the door. "Let's go... I have chapel tonight and I can't be late."  
>"Are they gonna tell the club tonight?" Juice asked as they walked down the stairs. "Yes... You need to be there too because of that, okay?" Juice nodded. "Definitely."<p>

Juice was in the garage, busying himself with some modifications to Tig's bike when the group began to file through to the clubhouse. Jax smiled and waved at him. Juice grinned at him and motioned to his cut hanging in the hook. Jax gave a nod and slapped Opie on the back, asking him something inaudible as they entered the clubhouse.  
>The group sat at the table, chatting quietly. Clay banged the gavel then smiled as the club quieted. "So, we're good with the Irish... Thanks to our Prospect." There was a cheer from the group. Tig smiled proudly. Clay chuckled. "The things that kid did to save this club... It would put half of us to shame... Myself included. He was willing to do anything... I couldn't be prouder of a Prospect." The group clapped and whooped. Clay's smile faded then and he held his gavel, running his thumb over the head of it. "I've always been one to press our by-laws... Our rules, as old and outdated as they are... They're what created this club. But my few weeks in New York... It brought up some things that not only challenged the way I thought, but the way this Club is run." He sighed softly. "Some things came out during this trip, about your brother... And about our Prospect..." He looked to Tig, giving a small nod.<br>Tig swallowed hard. He turned his chair to face the rest of the group. "You guys know I'm a bit... Eccentric." He began, and earned a laugh. When Tig didn't crack a smile though, things got eerily silent. "I'm open to all sorts of shit... Sexual deviant, I guess... I don't know an easy way to put it. I'm open to all sorts of shit... Including guys. I was hiding it from you guys... I'm not so much ashamed of it, but I'm just... I don't know... I didn't wanna let my brothers down." He sighed softly. "The Prospect and I have been in a relationship for about a month now. Things got kind of heavy in New York... We found out a lot about Juice... He's... He worked in a whore house for a long time... It's rough... Not what I want to tell you guys, that's gonna be up to him... But the things he was willing to do... To save our club... It made me feel proud, thinking I could be his brother. That little Puerto Rican shit was willing to sell himself, back to the fucker that raped him... To buy off the port we use." He sighed softly. "I couldn't let him do it... I needed to confess this shit to Clay... I needed to save that kid. For the first time in a really long fucking time... I feel something. I love that fucking man." He looked up at the club, his eyes tired. "I know the by-laws. I know the rules. Gay... Whether it's gay as a rule or just as an exception... Isn't so welcome. So my fate is in your guys' hands... If something like this makes you all fucking hate me... So be it. Because I love you all." He rose then and squeezed Clay's shoulder. "I'm gonna be outside." Clay nodded. They all watched Tig walk out. Six sets of eyes, and he could feel each burning into his back as he shut the door.  
>When Tig was gone, Clay looked to his brothers. He gave a big sigh. "So we know it. The vote needs to be unanimous. Jax and I... We were there. We saw what happened, we saw everything... We're too invested in this to make an honorable vote... Unbiased vote... So we're voting last. I want opinions, guys... Even if someone votes to keep him... I still want to hear from all of you. Piney... You were here with me from the start, brother. You get the lead on this one." Piney grunted.<br>"Should Tig keep his patch?" He looked to Piney. "No. Tig is a great guy, but by-laws are laws nonetheless... I don't even like having a Mexican in the fucking clubhouse... I won't stand for a faggot at our table." Jax winced a little. Clay nodded. He looked to Opie. Opie was staring at his hands, deep in thought. "The by-laws... Might say it... But Tig is our best friend. We've known for a long time he's weird... I mean, the guy thinks fucking dead bodies are attractive... Is it really such a shock that he's interested in guys? We've all known it for years... Why is it being stated straightforward such a bad thing... I say we let him keep it." Bobby sighed. "I say keep him. He's a freak, but we're all a little weird.. Who knows, it could help the club in the long run." Clay nodded and looked to Chibs. The Scottish man nodded slowly. "If we can excuse necrophilia... And possible bestiality... On his part... I think we can excuse homosexuality... Keep him in. " Chibs looked to Clay then. "What's your opinion?" Clay shrugged. "I've never seen Tig so fucking happy... Just watching him look at the Prospect... It's a whole different fucking person... I love it. He's more like he used to be... Not so angry. My vote is keep him." Jax nodded. "I want him to stay. He's another fucking father to me... I love the guy. Gay or straight... He's one of our best." Clay nodded, smiling at his step-son.  
>He sighed then and looked over the table. "So the Prospect. Majority will rule, as you all know... Do we strip his patch? We're keeping his lover at our table..." There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone chewed over the thought. "My vote is to keep him. He not only tracked down this guy... He was willing to give himself up... Give up the chance for the club, give up his life and his freedom, to make sure we were gonna be good. If it were just up to me, I'd patch him over this fucking second." Chibs was shaking his head. "Things could get messy if he and Tig break it off... I don't want that drama at our table. There's a reason women aren't allowed in clubs... He can hang around, but he shouldn't wear the reaper." Clay nodded. Opie was shaking his head violently. "I don't care if they break it off... If Clay's being honest... The kid was willing to give himself to someone, as in sexually?" Clay looked concerned and looked to Jax. The blonde cleared his throat. "The brothel Juice worked at dealt in sex slaves... BDSM shit... Juice was... Is a submissive. That's why he's so shy around here... He can't help it. He was trained to submit to whatever his superiors want. The guy that was fucking up our shipments... He was one of Juice's clients... A fucking awful guy. He wanted to buy Juice right before he came to Charming... And Juice was willing to let him be sold over... To slavery... For us. I don't know about you guys, but that's SAMCRO blood. Loyal. Trustworthy. Smart." Opie shook his head, flabbergasted. "Keep the kid. Fuck... I don't know what he's been through... But that's loyalty if I've ever heard of it. A fucking Prospect. He deserves it." Piney snarled. "You know my fucking vote... Clay... If this goes on... I swear. SAMCRO will go to shit if you let fags sit at this table... A whore? For fuck's sake, why don't we invite LuAnn to join us?" He snarled. "Get rid of his patch." Bobby shook his head. "Keep him. He's not hurting anyone and he's loyal. Plus he's a damn smart kid. He'd be good for us." Jax grimaced. "You all already know my fucking vote. Piney... I know you're not happy with the idea that he's gay, but think about it... Think about the club." Piney shook his head. "He's gay, Jax. He's not SAMCRO." Jax swallowed hard. "Am I SAMCRO?"<br>"You're wearing the fucking patch aren't you? And what do you have to do with this?" Jax sighed, standing up. "What makes me a Son?"  
>"What?"<br>"What makes me a Son, Piney?" He snapped, locking gazes with the older man. "You're Clay's boy..."  
>"So? Bobby's boys aren't SAMCRO. What makes me Redwood?" Piney shook his head. "You're a smart kid. You work hard. You're a fucking smooth talker and you can get into places most of us wouldn't dream of... You live and breathe for the fucking club. What does it fucking matter?!" Jax clenched his jaw. "Juice. Juice fits all of those descriptions, Piney."<br>"He fucks guys!" Piney shouted. Without missing a beat, Jax pounded his fists on the table. "So do I!"  
>The silence was deafening. Jax took a shaky breath, his face immediately burning. He knew all eyes were on him. "In New York... I got a little... I got carried away with Juice... We had sex... And later, we picked up one of his friends. It happened again."<br>"No..." Piney said softly, shaking his head. "Ask Tig. Ask Juice. Both of them will tell you the same story. Yeah, I was drunk the second time, but not the first. And I won't be if it happens again. No, I'm not gay. But I am interested in men just as much as women. If Tig. And Juice. Don't deserve their cuts. Neither do I." Jax sat down, shaking visibly as he lit his cigarette. He looked over to Clay, his expression sad. Clay gave a comforting smile and reached over, squeezing his hand. "It's okay, son..." He said softly. Jax took a deep breath. "If you want Tig out. And don't want Juice... Take me out too, Piney. Can you do it?" Piney grimaced. "Jax... You're like a son to me... You and Opie... Since you were kids..."  
>"Forget about that. Think about the club."<br>"No. You're Redwood... You've been SAMCRO since I can remember."  
>"And so is Juicy." He said softly. Piney closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "Let them keep their patches." He whispered. "Times are gonna change... It just takes a while for an old man like me to accept it." He admitted, shrugging. "Let the Prospect stay." Clay smiled softly and nodded. He moved to bang the gavel and Jax reached out, setting his hand on Clay's forearm. "I want Juicy patched over." He said softly. "We need a full table for that." Clay said, motioning to Tig's chair. "And a second." Chibs rose. "I'll get Tig." He said, ducking out of the room. "And I'll second Juice." Opie said, holding his head up. "That kid is brave to a T." Jax smiled softly and nodded.<br>When Tig returned, Jax smiled. "Made it out unscathed, brother." Clay said. Tig smiled widely, relieved. "Thank you all." He said, sitting. "Thank you." Jax smiled softly. "I'm sponsoring Juicy. He deserves a reaper on his back." Tig smiled warmly at him. "And I second it... Jax explained... New York..." Opie said. Clay nodded. "So we vote. I say yes. Tig?"  
>"Fuck yeah... Even if I wasn't fucking him.. He's a good boy." Chibs chewed on his lip, playing with his lighter. He looked to Tig. "If you two break it off... Will there be trouble?" Tig shook his head. "No. My family comes before anything. Even if I break it off with him, or he with me... We'd still be family." Chibs nodded. "Let him in." Opie nodded vigorously. "Yes." Piney sat still for a long moment before nodding. "Gonna have to add a fucking gay pride patch to our cuts the way this shit is going. Let the Mexican in." Bobby chuckled. "He's Puerto Rican... And he's welcome beside me." Jax grinned. "He's our boy..." Clay chuckled and banged the gavel. "Go get the Prospect, Tiggy... You know the deal... Pull off your cut... Freak him out." Tig grinned widely and tugged off his cut, folding it neatly in front of Clay. He ducked out and returned moments later with a wide eyed Juice.<br>"Sit, Prospect." Clay snarled. Juice froze, looking at him. "Did you fucking hear him? Sit the fuck down." Jax snapped. Juice took the only empty seat, next to Bobby, his hands in his lap. "Get the fucking cut off, Prospect." Clay growled. Juice shrugged off his cut, his eyes closing. He slid his hand over the prospect patch before placing it on the table. "Cut it off. Now." Juice pulled out his knife and began slicing off the patch proclaiming him as a Prospect. Tig moved silently around behind him. He was too focused on the task to notice. Tig grabbed the fresh patches. When Juice had pulled off the Prospect patch and laid it at the side of the cut, he reached around, setting the reaper on top of the black leather. "Gotta put those on instead." He purred in Juice's ear, making the younger man jump. His face brightened as he looked around the table. Everyone began to grin. Tig turned him and pulled him into a hug, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I love you, brother." He whispered in his ear as the club rose around them, coming forward to congratulate Juice.


	12. Marked

Things calmed down after Trevalore mysteriously disappeared. Juice worked his computer magic and edited all of the files that mentioned their shipping port to mention another one nearly eighty miles away. The club slowly got used to things between Tig and Juice, though it was still a shock to the system when they were found kissing or worse at the club's parties. Months passed uneventfully as Juice worked his way into even the coldest hearts around the clubs table.

Juice let himself into the house he and Tig shared late one Sunday night. It was their one year anniversary the next day, but Jax had desperately needed Juice to help close shop at the garage.  
>The house was dark, an uncommon thing for Tig to do before Juice came home. Serotah was scratching in the door to be let in, another uncommon thing... Tig took more care of the dog than he did himself most days. Scowling, he let Serotah in and kicked off his boots, padding to the bedroom. "Baby?" He called. "Tiggy?"<br>Tig rushed at him from the bathroom, pinning him to the wall by his throat. Juice yelped as his head hit the wall. He could feel Tig's pressing erection even through his thick cargo pants. "I told you not to be late, Pet." Tig snarled in his ear. "I'm sorry Sir..." He whispered, barely able to breathe. "Jax... Kept me..."  
>"Are you making fucking excuses?" Juice gagged, coughing. "Please, Sir... Forgive me..."<br>"You need to learn who owns you." He snarled in his ear. "Not Jax... Not Clay. Not the club." He bumped Juice's head against the wall gently on each name. "I fucking own you." Juice's teeth mashed together under his lips. He was aching to free himself from his pants, but knew better than to ask. In the few months that Tig had been embracing this sort of lifestyle, he'd made leaps and bounds with knowing how to treat his new submissive lover, and how to Dominate in the way only a true owner could. Juice suspected he was getting tips from Ray, but didn't mind... It made their home life so perfect.  
>Tig released his throat and Juice collapsed to his knees, looking up at Tig with rounded eyes. "Please..." He whispered. "Please what?"<br>"Forgive me, Sir..." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tig's jean clad erection, but the older man pushed him back against the wall with his knee. "I told you not to fucking late." He grabbed the back of Juice's shirt and hauled him to his feet, shoving him toward the bedroom. "Get the fuck in there." He snarled. Juice sulked into the bedroom, standing submissively in the corner of the room, near the bed. His hands were behind his back and his head was hung. "Strip."  
>"Yes Sir." Juice began to strip quickly and Tig moved quick, smacking his hand hard. "Slowly. You know how to do this." The older man sat on the bed, watching his lover strip slow and sensual. Even with Juice's stocky build, he knew how to work his muscles in just the right fashion, giving his body a sleek, sensual grace that Tig simply adored. When he was nude, Tig stood and pointed. "On the bed. On your back." Juice crawled onto the bed, stretching out. His erection stood full mast, nestled in a well trimmed brush of dark hair. Tig reached out and grabbed his shaft before releasing to run his fingers over the dark hair. "I want this gone. Shower. You smell like oil." He swatted Juice's hip, signaling the man to rise and duck into the bathroom down the hall. Tig flopped on the bed to wait for him, pulling out his phone.<br>Juice padded back into the room half an hour later, clean shaven and smelling fresh. He was still as excited as ever. He knelt next to the bed and put his chin on the mattress, looking up at Tig with a loving gaze. Tig smirked a little and ran his hand over Juice's strip of hair. "Get onto the bed. Face down... You still disobeyed me... And I'm still angry." All humor was gone from his tone, his smirk faded with the words. Juice crawled onto the bed once Tig got off, putting his chin on his hands and shutting his eyes. Tig ran his hand down Juice's backside gently, earning a shiver from the Latino. "Hands." He commanded. Juice lifted his hands out from under him, looking back at Tig. His body tightened when he saw the glint that could only mean handcuffs. Tig had yet to use any sort of cuffs on him, partly because of his worry about hurting Juice, and partly because of what Trevalore did to him.  
>Tonight though, Juice could sense a shift in Tig. The man snapped one of the cuffs in place and strung it through the headboard before locking the other, pinning Juice to the bed. The smaller man gave a satisfied sigh. He glanced back to see Tig withdraw something from under the bed, but it was too dark to make out what. He learned quick though, when the sharp sting of a leather strap welted his tender, water softened rear. Juice cried out, jerking at the cuffs. Tig swatted him again, a different spot, earning another cry. The whipping went on for what felt like hours to Juice, but he knew it was probably only a few minutes. Smack after smack, his thighs and ass turned from their natural tan to a vibrant red. His body was quivering when he finally heard the strap hit the floor. Tig crawled over him and he shivered, feeling the older man's bare cock brush his welted ass. "Look at me." Tig commanded. Juice turned his head, locking gazes with Tig. Tears were streaking his cheeks, but his eyes were black with need.<br>Keeping their gazes locked, Tig slicked Juice's entrance and slid in, slow and gentle, but each thrust burned with the open wounds being rubbed. Juice's hands formed fists and he let out a begging cry, arching his ass. He knew exactly what Tig liked to hear him say, and he always played it up.  
>Tig grabbed his throat and squeezed, bringing fresh tears to Juice's eyes. "Talk to me, Juicy..." He snarled as he fucked the younger man's ass ruthlessly. "I love you..." Juice panted, his eyes screwed shut against the pain he loved so much. "Fuck me..."<br>"Who do you belong to?"  
>"You, only you... Uhh.. Fuck me, please, Sir..." He screamed then as Tig angled a thrust directly against his prostate. "Please..." He whispered again. Tig released him and grabbed his shoulders, arching to his knees and pounding deep and hard into Juice. The man screamed into the pillow, rutting hopelessly against him. He knew better than to cum before Tig okayed it, the last time he'd made that mistake Tig had withheld an orgasm from him for two weeks.<br>The older man pulled out suddenly and slapped Juice's cheek gently. The man turned, opening his mouth instinctively. Tig gave a few tugs of his shaft, spilling his semen into the younger man's open mouth. Juice closed his eyes as the salty fluid coated his tongue, numbing it pleasantly. He laid his head back when Tig had finished. "Thank you, Sir..." He whispered. Tig kissed his temple and moved around to the side of the bed again. Before Juice could think, a large plug was being pushed into his stretched hole. He cried out gently, surprised. Tig was never one for toys... Especially not plugs... He shivered. Something was definitely different tonight.  
>There was a loud knock on the door and Juice squeaked, pulling at his cuffs. He looked at Tig with wide eyes. The older man grinned darkly and walked out of the room, leaving Juice chained and impaled on the plug.<br>He returned a few minutes later with another man, who smirked. "He's cute." He said. Juice turned, struggling to see the man, he didn't recognize the voice. Tig flipped on the light and Juice winced against the brightness. He didn't know the man, after all, but he had a black briefcase with him. Tig sat down next to Juice and uncuffed him, gently covering his penetrated backside. "Roll over." He instructed. Juice did so, eyeing the man carefully. Tig took his hand. "You asked me... A long time ago... In that hotel room... If I'd mark you." Juice looked up at him, his eyes gentle, frightened. "I said yes... I'm sorry it took so long... But I wanted to find the perfect mark. This is Jericho... He works with people like you, and Ray... And, me, I guess..." He flushed a little, looking up at Jericho. "Why do you think I didn't want you to be late, baby?" He leaned over, pressed a kiss to Juice's lips. "Tonight's the night I'm gonna give you that mark." Juice felt his eyes fill with tears. He struggled to blink them away, wiping them stupidly with his free hand. "Really?" Tig nodded. Jericho sat on the bed next to Juice. "Tig and I have been talking for about two months about you. What to do to mark you as his... We decided on a tattoo... You already have so many, he figured one more wouldn't bother you, and it's something that you can be proud of." Juice smiled widely and nodded. "I want it over those burn marks on your hip." Tig said, sliding the sheet down so Jericho could see. "Think we can work with that?" He nodded. "Easily... Tig's letting you pick the colors, since he chose the design." He pulled out a sheet of paper. On it was a delicate 'T' surrounded by vines and thorns. It formed a circle about four inches from one side to the other. Juice felt his eyes well with tears again. "You chose this for me?" He looked up at Tig with adoring eyes. "I thought you'd like it... Jericho and I worked on it together, but it was my base idea..." Juice nodded. "It needs to have blue... Like your eyes... And navy blue... As dark as you can without it being black... And..." He drifted off a little, biting back a shiver. "Red. Red. No green. Please no green." He whispered. Jericho nodded. "How about we do the letter itself in the bright blue... The outline in the navy, and the vines red?" Juice nodded, a smile lighting up his face again. "Are we doing it now?" Tig nodded. "That's why I wanted you to shave... If you're okay with it here..."  
>"Of course."<br>"And I am a licensed professional, I just do things like this in home... I understand it's usually a very private thing. I have two pets of my own at home." Tig gave a nod and stretched out next to Juice, rubbing his arm gently as Jericho began setting up his station.  
>The needle alone could have made Juice cum. He bit back his orgasm, his eyes shut tight as he squeezed Tig's hand. The older man kissed over his face, mumbling comforting words and little phrases in his ear. Promises of a future... Of love... Juice's heart was in his throat. Sexual pleasure aside, each stroke of the needle brought him closer to Tig, their binding act culminating in this very moment.<br>Jericho sat back half an hour later and smiled, swatting the fresh tattoo gently. "Finished." He said. Juice looked down, swallowing the lump in his throat. "It's beautiful..." He whispered. Tig grinned, stroking his cheekbone. "It's great, Jericho. Thank you." Jericho gave a nod as he wrapped the tattoo gently. "Go easy on him if you plan on taking him before he cleans it. Keep him on his back and have him wear a condom if you let him cum." Tig nodded and rose, giving Juice a kiss. He walked Jericho out before returning. Juice was still looking at the tattoo, a small smile on his lips. "Do you really like it?" Tig asked, sitting next to him. Juice locked gazes with him. "I love it... Thank you, Sir." Tig nodded and kissed him gently.  
>"I have another surprise for you... Close your eyes." Juice did as he was told, biting his bottom lip gently. "Open." In front of Juice's eyes was collar. His eyes widened a bit. "How did you-"<br>"Ray. He helped." The collar was a thin leather strip, small enough to wear low and tuck under a shirt if need be, but enough to hold up to hard yanking. Adorning it was a smooth black D-ring and small sapphire colored studs. It was something he'd lusted after for years... And had only ever shared this want with Ray. "He told me you wanted to be truly collared... And I know how much you like being choked... I had this one custom made for you." Juice sat up as well as he could and bared his neck, his gaze soft on Tig's. The man wrapped it around his throat, clasping it tight. Juice felt the small click as it locked into place. "You're officially mine now..." Tig whispered against his throat. Juice's hands went to the collar, his smile widening. "I've never been happier... Make love to me... Please?" He whispered, lowering his head and tucking it a little to the side in a way that made him look more like a puppy than a person.  
>Tig caught his mouth in a rough kiss. "No." He growled against his mouth. "I'm gonna fuck you like a pet should be fucked." The tone went straight to Juice's cock and he whimpered. "Yes..."<br>"Stand up... Face the mirror..." Juice stood, wincing at the plug still inside him. He pressed one hand on either side of the full length mirror across their room, his eyes first on the tattoo, then on his beautiful collar. Tig stepped up behind him, his pants off once again. He pulled the plug free and tossed it onto the bed, reaching around to slip a cock ring around Juice's already purpled shaft. The Latino whimpered but said nothing. "Tell me what you want." Tig said, reaching up and catching a thin leash onto the D-ring. "You... Your dick, Sir.."  
>"Oh?"<br>"Inside me..." Juice flushed as he spoke. Tig normally didn't press for details... Usually 'you' or 'your dick' was enough. "Inside you, huh? Why?"  
>"You're my owner... You wanna use my hole..." He shivered a little. "I want everyone to know what you did to me tomorrow... I want it to hurt when I move..." His voice was barely above a whisper, but whatever he said must have worked. Tig spread his ass and rammed in hard, nearly pushing Juice against the mirror. He grabbed the leash and wrapped it around his fist, yanking it backwards. Juice's head snapped up, his reflection shocked. The collar bit beautifully into his tan flesh. "More..." He panted. "Please, Please Tig..." He whined. Tig tightened the collar again and Juice gave a wheezing moan. He began to buck against the invading cock helplessly as his body released, his cock twitching hopelessly, the semen flow cut off. "It hurts..." Juice whimpered. "Good." Tig snarled. He grabbed Juice's hips and began to rut into him hard and fast, watching his cock disappear into Juice's bottom.<br>He released deep inside the younger man as Juice rode through another dry orgasm, his legs quaking. Tig pulled free, earning a pained cry. He turned Juice around and tugged off the cock ring. "Cum for me." Tig commanded. Juice grabbed his own cock and began to jerk off, making sure to keep it angled outward and down to not let anything hit the fresh marking. He came hard, his semen splashing on the floor between them.  
>Tig grabbed him as he collapsed, and led him over to the bed. He helped him into bed gently and left, grabbing a towel to clean up the floor, and a damp cloth to clean up his lover. He pressed a kiss to his mouth when he'd finished. "I love you, Juicy..." He whispered. Juice smiled softly, his hand going to the collar. "I love you too, Tig." He breathed, leaning up for another kiss. Tig flipped off the light and pulled Juice close to him, grabbing the leash gently and giving it a playful tug. "Sleep well, love." He whispered, but Juice was already asleep.<p>

The next morning, Juice and Tig rode up together to the garage. Ray was sitting on the tailgate of a truck, sharing a joint with Jax. He grinned when he saw Tig and Juice. The Latino winced as he dismounted his bike, and grinned at Tig. His new collar glinted just a bit, mostly hidden by his hoodie. He approached them and Ray sat up, giving him a tight hug. "Last night, right?" He whispered. Juice nodded. He glanced around to make sure there were no customers in the garage or lot, and undid his pants, tugging his jeans down enough to show off the tattoo. Ray squealed and did a bit of a jump, clapping his hands. "It's beautiful." Jax scowled. "When did you do that?"  
>"It was my anniversary gift from Tig." Juice said shyly, his head lowered as he looked at Tig. The older man was watching him from afar, a smirk on his lips. "It's his mark... He officially owns me now."<br>"Let's see it closer." Jax said, moving down a little to take a look at it. He nodded approvingly. "That's kinda cool... I like the colors." Juice beamed proudly, pulling his jeans back up carefully. "And you, Ray... Are a fuck head." He said. He tugged the collar of his hoodie free to show the collar. "I can't believe you told him."  
>"He was freaking the fuck out about what to get you. I knew he wanted to do the tattoo but he wanted more... I just mentioned the collar... He had that thing custom made for you, did he tell you?" Juice nodded, running his fingers over it. "He said I didn't have to wear it around here, but I figured with my hoodie... It'd be okay... I'm too proud of it to take it off." Ray nodded, beaming. Jax bit his lip. "Don't let Clay see it... You know his rules."<br>"Yeah, keep the gay under wraps around the general public." He rolled his eyes. "It's not like everyone doesn't know." Jax nodded, shrugging. "You do kinda give off that fag air."  
>"Fuck off." Juice grinned to show he was joking and took the joint from Jax.<br>Jax smiled and turned back to Ray. "Anyways, how's it going with LuAnn?"  
>"She's amazing. She's so kind to me, and understands the way I am... She let's me choose who I want... And she's working on finding more Dominants and submissives so she can do a whole new line of films." Jax chuckled, nodding. "I'm glad it's working out."<br>"One thing she never really mentions... How do you guys know her? I feel like porn isn't really something for a motorcycle club."  
>"Why not? A bunch of dudes? Of course pussy on film is a big seller." He joked. "But no, she's one of our brother's wives. He's currently in prison so we take care of her for him. "<br>"That's really sweet of you guys."  
>"He's family. We take care of our own."<br>Ray smiled softly. "That's really great." Juice had wandered off and was chatting with Chibs over an old Chevy. Jax locked gazes with Ray for a long moment. "Listen... Do you... Are you with anyone, Jax?" The blonde shook his head. "No... My mother keeps pushing me to get back with this chick named Wendy, a girl who used to like me... But I don't know... It seems.. I'm just not into her so much."  
>"Does anyone know you've..." He motioned to Juice. "Yeah, the whole club knows... They're okay with it at this point... Gemma found out a few months back. She's about the only one who's still pissy about it. You found anyone you're not telling me about yet, Ray?" The boy shook his head. "Not even close... It's hard being so submissive in a relationship."<br>"Really?" Jax scowled. "How do people not that that's a huge fucking turn on? It's sexy as fuck." Ray blushed a bright red. "You think so?" Jax shrugged and nodded. He was watching Opie enter, a small smile on his face. Ray watched as well before sighing. "Do you like him?"  
>"What?" He nodded his head toward Opie. Jax shrugged. "Yeah, a little. But he's my best friend. We've known each other since we were babies. It'd be weird."<br>"Plus he's straight, I'm guessing." He shrugged. "He is married. Some kiddos." Ray nodded. "Do you like anyone else here?" Jax looked over to him, his gaze soft. He smirked a little as he caught on. "Kinda..."  
>"Another straight guy?"<br>"Nope, nope, he can take dick with the best of 'em." Ray scowled. "Juice is marked... I'd ask Tig..."  
>"Not Juice, dummy." Jax said. He glanced around quickly before pressing a kiss to Ray's mouth, quick, but deep. Ray gasped, covering his lips. "Really?" Jax shrugged. "If you'll have me."<br>"Of course!" Jax grinned. "A real fucking date then. Tonight? Eight?" Ray nodded vigorously. "Yes! Definitely. I'll meet you at my house?" Jax nodded. He slid off the tailgate. "Now I gotta get to work before Clay comes after me with a crowbar. I'll see you tonight, Ray." Ray nodded. He hopped off the tailgate and pressed a quick kiss to Jax's mouth before sliding into his own car and driving off. Jax blushed darkly and glanced over. His cheeks reddened more when he saw Chibs watching him from across the lot. He shook his head and walked up to him.  
>A sleek black car pulled into the lot at about three that afternoon. Clay scowled from the office and walked out, standing next to Jax. The car stopped and a tall, slender Latino man stepped out of the driver's side. He had perfectly styled curly black hair and deep brown eyes., visible once he pulled off his sunglasses. His eyes searched the group outside, Jax, Chibs, and Clay. Finally, he approached Clay. "Hi, are you Mr. Morrow?" He asked. Clay grunted and shook the hand that was offered or him. "Is there a Juan Carlos Ortiz that works here?" Jax came closer to Clay. "Who's asking?" He said, seeing the New York plate on the car. The man flashed a grin almost identical to Juice's.<br>Juice's voice came soft from the doorway of the clubhouse, startling Jax. "My brother."

_**Thanks for reading guys. This one was super fun to write, lots of blood, sweat, and tears as the saying goes, but Tig and Juice have run their course. I know I left it as a cliffhanger, and have an idea for a sequel in my brain, if the response is enough. Leave your reviews and let me know what you guys think, if I should do a sequel, and what I can do to improve. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Just wanted to update, I will be doing a sequel for this, up by end of the week!**_

_**The first chapter of Part 2 has been uploaded for anyone interested! Thanks for the input and keep reading and reviewing! I love the ideas!**_


End file.
